This Rookie's Life
by nawlins79
Summary: This story begins right after Hearts and Sparks and continues to show Andy and Sam's journey towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I only recently came across Rookie Blue and fell in love with the first episode. I've only ever written one fanfic for General Hospital (a work in progress) and hit major writer's block. I thought I'd try my hand at Rookie Blue. I plan on adding to this fic, hopefully before the next episode airs.**

**I appreciate any and all reviews or suggestions on where to take the story. I am definitely pro-Sandy, but will refrain from completely bashing Luke as he does have his moments of being good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with Rookie Blue, ABC or GlobalTv. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

Andy let herself into the house, dropped her keys on the table in the foyer and tried to avoid the new rug placed over the spot where her fiancé had nearly bled to death. It was surreal to walk where Luke almost died. The cleaners she hired had been able to clean the area, but there was still a stain from where the blood had seeped through the wood grain. She had bought the rug so Luke wouldn't have to see the blood stain whenever he finally came home.

She was tired and disappointed and hurt feelings. She had been trying everything in her power to get Luke to smile since the moment he woke up and so far no luck, but with a few popped balloons and flowers thrown into the trash by his ex and he was laughing and smiling. Andy had been tempted to take Sam's advice and play poker with Luke and watch a little porn, but on second thought she figured that would be something they could do when he did get home. So, she had stopped and picked up a plant with prickly leaves that she thought fitted perfectly with Luke's current attitude. She was going to remove all the flowers he hated and give them to the nurse's station for them to divvy out to less fortunate patients. Jo had stolen her thunder and now Andy didn't know how to handle the situation.

"She all but said she was going to take him away from me," Andy muttered, heading into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

Andy popped the top and headed into the living room. Her mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. She felt only slightly guilty about leaving the hospital without letting Luke know she had been there. She felt, rather than truly know, that he wouldn't have cared one way or the other. He had already made it clear he didn't appreciate her efforts to cheer him up. She had started to wonder if he blamed her for the shooting. Jo certainly did. She had made it clear when she had handed Andy's business card to her in the hospital waiting room. It had taken Andy a little time to comprehend the emotion and accusation in Jo's voice, but when it finally hit home, it hit hard, especially after Jo's comment in the D's office earlier.

She flopped onto the sofa, leaning against the back. Andy took a long pull from the bottle before plucking her cell phone from her jeans pocket. She stared at it trying to decide whom she could call. Her first thought was Sam, but she thought better of it. He was probably tired of hearing about issues she was having with Luke. He was a great friend and it still felt awkward whenever she brought up Luke. Almost like an invisible wall between them that grew higher whenever his name was brought up, especially since her engagement to Luke.

"Maybe Traci," Andy said and dialed her best friend's number.

On the third ring, Traci picked up.

"Hello?" Traci practically yelled. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"Hey, Traci," Andy replied.

"What? Andy?" Traci yelled again. Traci plugged one ear and turned her back on the table of rowdy rookies. Dov and Chris were regaling Gail and her about their day on the job.

"I was hoping we could talk, but it sounds like you're busy," Andy said, already regretting calling, as Traci sounded too busy to really listen.

"Why don't you come out to the Penny? We're just having a few beers," Traci replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay home. See you tomorrow," Andy said and hung up the phone before Traci could say anything else.

Traci shrugged and pocketed her phone.

Across town, Andy wandered aimlessly around the house. She cleaned up the kitchen, put out the trash and got ready for bed. The entire time she kept thinking about Luke and Jo. She kept replaying the scene in his room, their laughter, her eating the chocolate Shaw had brought, the flowers being thrown out. She wanted to be angry, to be vengeful, but all she could be was sad.

She had chosen Luke with her head and that night as she lay down in bed, she wished she had chosen with her heart instead. Andy cried silently into her pillow, praying tomorrow would be a better day.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I don't know exactly where this story is going to go. I don't want to follow the show exactly, but I don't want the characters to act completely opposite either. **_

_**Additionally, I'm not at all happy about episode 2x05. There was little to no interaction between Sam and Andy. Although, I do like that it is Luke messing up his relationship with Andy and not the other way around. **_

_**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own or am affiliated with Rookie Blue, ABC or GlobalTv.**_

The following day Andy went to the hospital for Luke's discharge. She had determined she would see how he acted or if he brought up Jo before she accused him of anything. A good cry the night before had helped, at least this time she hadn't gone running to Sam, no matter how loud her heart had screamed for her too. Andy was getting good at suppressing her feelings for her former T.O. She still got butterflies in her stomach whenever he flashed his dimples. And don't even get her started on the times she noticed the way his biceps flexed while cuffing someone. She'd flash back to the night of the blackout remembering how those arms had felt around her.

"Snap out of it, McNally," Andy scolded her self.

She was walking into the hospital and needed to be focused on Luke. She made her way to Luke's room. She paused inside the door and did a cursory glance around the bare room. The flowers were gone; the get well soon cards down from the window ledge and no balloons to be seen. Luke was sitting in a wheelchair beside his bed, showered and fully clothed. He was watching the news, the remains of his breakfast on the table besides the bed.

"Good morning," Andy said with a smile. She gave him a quick hug and kiss.

Luke looked up at her with a small smile on his face. He turned off the TV.

"I'm all set. I already signed the discharge papers. They just wouldn't let me leave until you got here," Luke said. He grabbed Andy's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry for being such a whiny baby." He apologized.

Andy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She pointedly glanced around the room, hoping he would take the hint and explain.

"Yeah, I gave the flowers to the nurse's station last night. The balloons were thrown out. My car is too small to bring them home in," Luke explained, but did not meet her eyes.

Andy nodded, although she heaved a sigh in her head. He hadn't completely lied, but definitely didn't tell the full truth.

"Why didn't you stop by last night? Rough day at the office?" Luke asked as Andy grabbed his duffel bag and placed it in his lap. She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed him out the door.

"Yeah, something like that," Andy said, she wasn't feeling in the mood to confess she had been there. If he didn't want to tell her about Jo, then she didn't want to be the screeching girlfriend type to call him out on it, especially not in the middle of the hospital.

Luke didn't say anything.

It took her the better part of two hours to get Luke home. First she had to stop at the hospital pharmacy to fill his pain medication prescription. Then Luke had wanted real food and made her stop to pick up burgers and fries. Finally, she got him into the house, propped up on the couch and heavily medicated. She had been given the morning off by Best and had wanted to get to the Barn to start in on her backlog of paperwork as soon as possible.

"You'll be ok for the rest of the day?" Andy asked as she prepared to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I know you have work to get done," Luke replied. Andy leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you," he said, closing his eyes.

"See you tonight," Andy said and left.

Left to her own thoughts, Andy wasn't sure how to process what she saw last night to how Luke acted around her today. He had been so irritated with his injury he'd snapped at her more times than she wanted to count. He had acted like he didn't want her around, only to apologize and kiss her later. Then Jo shows up and he's right as rain.

Andy twirled the ring on her left hand absentmindedly. It was larger than it should have been; she just hadn't had the time to get it sized.

Sam had watched Andy since the moment she walked into the bullpen. She was dressed in uniform and had sat down at her desk without really looking at anyone. Sam had been given desk duty for the day on account of falling behind on his paperwork. The time had gone slowly since Parade. Most of the mountain of paperwork on his desk was still there. He just couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind was focused on McNally. Especially after she had sat down with a sigh. It had been a full 15 minutes and she was still fiddling with her engagement ring with a look of deep concentration on her face.

Sam hated that engagement ring. He hated the way is sparkled in the sunlight. He hated how it didn't seem to fit properly on her finger, like it didn't belong there to begin with. He truly hated the idea of McNally marrying Luke. Sam had promised himself he would be a true friend to Andy and support her decisions no matter how much it hurt emotionally, but that didn't mean the hatred he felt disappeared.

"You getting any work done, McNally?" Sam finally said. He sat back in his chair and played with his pencil.

Andy shrugged her shoulders and looked up to see Sam staring at her intently. It was a look she didn't see very often lately. He was either guarded around her or flippant, like he couldn't decide if he hated her or liked her.

"I can't seem to concentrate today," Andy finally said with a sigh.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Andy replied, a movement out of the corner of her caused her to look towards the D's office. Jo was heading out with her cellphone to her ear. She was laughing at whoever was on the other end.

Sam saw Andy watch Jo leave the bullpen. There was a look on her face he couldn't decipher. "Is it Luke?" He asked and then silently berated himself for bringing Luke into the conversation.

"What can you tell me about Jo and Luke?" Andy finally asked, after fiddling some more with her ring.

"Not more than you already know. They were partners, she left for some task force in another city, he came to 15 Division," Sam replied slowly, his eyes never leaving her. He wondered why she couldn't seem to look at him or keep still as she was constantly fidgeting. She also wasn't talking a lot. Which was not how his McNally acted. "You okay, McNally?" Sam finally asked with deep concern in his voice.

It was his voice that prompted Andy to finally look up and at Sam. Her breath caught in her throat. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. His dark eyes staring intently at her with concern and something else she didn't want to contemplate in them. There wasn't a hint of his usual cocky smile. There was something in the way he looked at her that she just wanted to climb into his lap and let him hold her. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, even if it was only in a friendly hug. Sam had been careful to not touch her more than necessary, whether it was to check if Daniel Baird had broken the skin when he bit her or to help her up whenever a suspect knocked her over. She wanted his touch more than anything.

Sam watched the play of emotions on her face. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he held himself in check. He certainly wasn't ready to hear more about Callahan.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sam," Andy finally said. She turned back to her paperwork and put as much effort as possible in to completing the task in front of her.

Sam allowed the conversation to end. He would keep an eye on her, and on Jo, since there was definitely something going on between the happy couple and the ex-girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating. It's been a crazy week at work. But now I've watched the newest episode of Rookie Blue and am happy with the way things are progressing. I wrote this pretty quickly and I reserve the right to make changes or replace the chapter in the future. I'm not sure I like it, but it was rattling around in my brain all day, so I wanted to get it out there before I lost it. **

**Thank you to all who have added the story as a favorite, I love getting those emails! I appreciate any and all reviews!**

"The ring is in the lock box . . . . where I found it," Andy forced out, then turned and walked out the door with a satisfying slam behind her.

Once outside, she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. She didn't have a car. She had nowhere to go. Her dad's place was small and she wasn't entirely sure if he was still in town or about to leave or already gone. She didn't want to have to answer any questions about showing up on his doorstep in the middle of the night with two bags. Traci wasn't an option as she had told Andy at the Barn that she would be staying at Jerry's for the night. Dov, Chris and Gail's place was just too crowded to add one more person. So, she stood there, outside the house she had planned to call home.

In the six weeks since Luke's shooting, her life had been on a collision course for this day. It seemed so clear now. Jo had shown up and started making none too subtle hints that she wanted back in Luke's life. She had made it clear she thought Andy nothing more than a naïve pretty little rookie. For a detective, Jo sure didn't know how to handle Andy's innocent questioning about the hotel.

Andy wanted to scream in rage, but she was still in shock. It had felt surreal packing her bags, taking the ring off and putting it back where she had found it. When she had placed the ring into it's box, she realized belatedly that the ring had never been for her. Her mind flashed back to the look at Luke's face when she showed him what she had found, the slight pause and how he had looked away as though trying to figure out what to say. It had been Jo's ring. The ring she had turned down, the same ring that Andy had happily taken. She felt so foolish now in light of everything that had happened.

Luke wasn't supposed to be the guy to hurt her. He was supposed to be the guy who loved her and cared for her and stayed with her through thick and thin. He wasn't supposed to jump into the sack with an ex. He wasn't supposed to lie to her about his feelings or propose to avoid telling her the ring wasn't for her. He wasn't supposed to make her feel so damn stupid.

Andy stifled the sobs threatening to break loose. She shrugged her bag higher onto her shoulder and headed out down the alley. She didn't know where to go, but it had to be away from there. She just started walking, and started hoping and praying she'd figure out where the hell to spend the night.

"Hey, grab some chips and dip while you're in there!" Shaw yelled at Sam's retreating back.

Sam waved a hand to acknowledge and headed back into his house. He had invited Shaw and Best over for poker. They had wanted to play out on the back patio since it was a gorgeous evening out. Unfortunately, Sam had forgotten the munchies inside. Sam headed straight for the kitchen to rummage through the pantry. He wasn't sure what he had on hand for poker night since it was a last minute get together.

He grabbed a metal pail and filled it with ice cubes, then added as many bottles of beer that would fit. Four bags of tortilla chips and potato chips landed on the counter after he ransacked the cabinet. The fridge gave up French onion dip and salsa, which he promptly dumped into two bowls for easy dipping. He had the pail in one hand and the bags of chips in the other when a knock came at his front door.

Cursing Jerry for coming at the last minutes, he dropped the bags and headed to the front door.

"Jerry, you're . . " Sam said opening the door. "not Jerry."

Andy stood on his doorstep. His quick glance took in her sad eyes, frown and two bags at her feet. He quirked an eyebrow; waiting for her to say something.

Just then a shout from the back of the house caught Andy's attention. It sounded like Shaw. "You're busy," Andy finally said, her gaze dropping down to see the pail of beer still in his hand.

"No, no, it's all right. Just guys playing some poker," Sam reassured her, opening the door a little wider. "You okay, McNally?"

She breathed deeply before answering, "I didn't know where else to go. I was just hoping for a couch to crash on for the night."

Sam was truly confused. They hadn't been partnered up in a while, mostly due to him requesting some time away from her. Shaw and Best knew Sam needed the space to deal with Andy's engagement, so they had indulged him. Sam had no idea what was going on in her life beyond work.

"Sure, but you can have a bed instead. I've got a guest room you can use," Sam finally responded. He placed the pail on the floor and moved out of the way so she could walk in. He grabbed her bags from her and shut the door. He couldn't stop looking at her trying to decipher what the hell had happened to have her end up on his doorstep.

"I don't want to intrude, especially if you're having a guys night," Andy said in a rather monotone voice Sam had never heard her use before.

"Well, you're already inside, so it's a moot point," he said with a smile. He got a weak one in return. "Okay, the room is upstairs and at the back of the house. There's a bathroom up there too, if you need it," he said nodding towards the stairs.

"Thanks. Enjoy your evening," Andy said.

Sam watched in confusion as she grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs. His only thought was Callahan had done something and she had left him. Sam had briefly seen how Jo and Andy acted around each other during shift, but couldn't make heads or tails of it. Now with Andy in his house and not at Callahan's, it didn't bode well. He wanted to go up and check on her, but stopped himself since it seemed like Andy wanted to be left alone.

Instead he grabbed the pail of beer and the rest of the munchies and headed back out to the patio.

"Geez, you get lost in your own house?" Shaw asked, popping the top on a beer before digging in to the chips.

"Nah, someone at the front door," Sam replied, he didn't want to tell them who his visitor was. He glanced up at the back of the house towards the guest bedroom window. The lights had not come on, yet. He started to get more and more worried about Andy.

"Let's get this game started," Best said with a grin and began dealing the cards.

Upstairs Andy watched out them out the window. She left the lights off so they wouldn't wonder who was in Sam's house. The window had been cracked a bit so she could hear their conversation. It was comforting to hear Sam's deep voice. It was like an anchor to which she clung. If she couldn't launch herself into his arms, the least she could do was hang on to his words.

Leaving the window she pulled a pair of yoga pants and a tank out of her bags. She changed quickly and got into the bed. The sheets smelled of lavender and with Sam's voice jeering and laughing every now and then, Andy was able to stave off the tears for a little while longer. But when it got quieter outside and she could hear them cleaning up and then leaving, she couldn't stop the tears.

It had been torture for Sam to know Andy was in pain and somewhere in his house. He played like crap and had won himself three shifts of Shaw's paperwork as a result. When he was finally able to say good night and get rid of them, he crept up the stairs and down the hall to check on Andy. She had left the door ajar, so he could peek in without having to make too much noise.

Looking down on her, his breath caught. She faced the window where the light from the street lamp lit up the room softly. Her face was streaked with tears and even in sleep she wore a frown. Her hair fanned away from her across the pillow. Sam had never seen her look so sad nor so beautiful. He had often imagined her in his bed, sleeping beside him. Only she would have been smiling. He wanted to know what had happened, so he could figure out a way to make it better for her.

He reached out and brushed his hand across her hair gently. She stirred in her sleep and he held his breath fervently praying she wouldn't wake up. The last thing he wanted was for her to think for a second he would try something while she was clearly upset. Andy relaxed and stretched out in the bed, the frown disappearing from her face.

Sam watched her for a little while longer before heading to his own bedroom on the first floor. He'd wait until morning to find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update. I hope ya'll like it. Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites, I love getting those emails. The reviews are appreciated! I wish I could thank every person who reviewed the story and like where it's going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, its characters or plotlines. I wish I did though. Especially Ben Bass. Just one night with him, please? That's all I ask.**

Luke woke up in a stupor. He couldn't figure out why he was on the couch and rolling off it had caused more bottles of beer than he cared to count to fall over on the floor. His head was pounding; his mouth felt like fuzz and his body ached all over from being cramped on the too-small couch all night. As soon as he sat up and assessed the dismal scene in front of him, he remembered.

Andy had left him last night.

He had slept with Jo and gotten caught. He had tried everything to keep Andy from finding out. A scared victim's request for Andy's presence at the motel had placed Andy and Jo in close proximity and his life was over. He couldn't fault her for leaving. He knew she ran when things got tough, but this was worse than her walking out after they first made love. This was even worse than whatever the hell at happened with Swarek all those months ago. They both had claimed no sex had been involved. He, on the other hand, had sex with Jo. Not once, not twice, but many times over the course of a night and morning.

As the foggy remnants of the night before played out in Luke's head – first the crushing guilt of destroying the love Andy had for him, then the alcohol intake and from the looks of it the total trashing of his living room to finally collapsing on the couch in a stupor – Luke started to wonder where exactly his fiancée had ended up last night.

And his blood began to boil at the thought of Sam Swarek anywhere near his girl.

At first, Andy couldn't remember where she was. The sunlight was streaming in through a window on the wrong side of the room. The mattress beneath her was too soft and the sound of a garbage truck rumbling outside the window was on the wrong day. She tried covering her head with the blanket, but the soft fuzz on her face made her shoot straight up in bed. Looking wildly around, she found she was in a nice sized bed, a night stand with a plain glass lamp on it next to her, a dresser with an oval mirror above it and thick dark blue curtains opened allowing sunlight and a soft breeze in through the windows. That's when she recalled heading to Sam's the night before. The night she called off her engagement and literally walked out of Luke's life.

Groaning, Andy slumped back against the pillows throwing an arm across her eyes. Did she really crash at Sam's? She had barely spoken to him in weeks since they weren't being partnered up as often. Peeking out from under her arm she quickly assessed that at least she wasn't in _his _bed.

After enjoying a few moments of peace, Andy rolled out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. She quickly brushed her hair and threw it back into a messy ponytail high on her head. She'd head downstairs and brew a pot of coffee. Sam would most likely need it after drinking the night before. First, she threw the bed back into some semblance of order and tidied up the room a bit.

Andy couldn't help but nose about upstairs. She had only ever made it from the front door to Sam's bedroom and it was during a black out so she hadn't really hadn't been able to see anything. The second floor of his house consisted of the bedroom she crashed in, a modest sized bathroom in blue, black and white and what must have been another bedroom but turned into a catch all as there were boxes piled in there along with some clothes. The stairs led to the front foyer and turning to head towards the back of the house, Andy passed by Sam's bedroom. His door was firmly shut and she could hear no movements.

The back of the house had the kitchen, living room and dining area. The entire back wall consisted of windows showing a small backyard with a wood patio. Sam's gleaming silver truck was parked in the driveway. Sam's house had the comfortable air of a bachelor pad, but well lived in.

Andy headed back to the kitchen and rooted around for the coffee. The coffee maker stood on the counter in a corner and just like she had it at her own place, the coffee was in the cabinet directly above it. She made quick work of adding the water, filter and coffee and hitting the on button. The mugs and sugar came next. He had white mugs with 15 Division emblazoned on them, probably some fundraiser prize winnings.

As she waited for the coffee to finish, Andy wandered into the living room. Sam had a couch and two overstuffed leather chairs facing a huge flat screen TV. There were built-in bookcases overflowing with books, movies and other little knickknacks, but what caught Andy's attention was the artwork on the walls. Narrowing her eyes, she moved closer and found them to be caricatures, like those done at carnivals or amusement parks. They were scattered all over the walls in frames. She picked out almost all of the officers from the 15th. There was one of Shaw and a woman who had to be his wife. The artist had drastically exaggerated his balding pate and given him the goofiest grin, with the wife rolling her eyes heavenward. It captured Shaw perfectly. There was a tiny SS scrawled into the corner with a date.

Coffee. The smell permeated Sam's dreams and woke him up. He couldn't remember turning the coffee maker to auto the night before. His eyes flew open. Andy. Andy was in his house. Andy had stopped by in the middle of the night with two bags and had crashed in his upstairs bedroom.

"Ah hell," Sam muttered and staggered out of bed. He quickly donned a pair of pajama bottoms and a police academy shirt.

"McNally?" Sam asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Over here," Andy replied.

Turning he found her in the living room perusing the pictures on the wall. He swallowed thickly seeing her disheveled and clearly just out of bed herself. Her clothes fit her snugly in all the right places and his mouth practically watered at the vision of his rookie, his Andy, making herself at home. He had to mentally shake his head before walking over to her. She looked a little better than she had the night before. There was a little more animation in her eyes. She smiled slightly at him. It wasn't her usual mega watt smile, but definitely better than last night.

"These are amazing," Andy said, turning back to the picture. It was one of Noelle in full uniform, with gun locked and loaded on a jailbird, yes with black and white stripes. It captured her sassy smile and hair sticking up in tight braids. "SS. Does that stand for Sam Swarek?" Andy asked with a smile.

"It's something I've always done," Sam replied non-committedly. Even though he had a dozen of them on display, he still felt uneasy when people took too much interest in them. The guys knew about his artistic abilities and had commissioned him to do the caricatures at the Division picnic a few years ago. He had done it willingly. The kids had loved it. It was a good thing. But having Andy stare at them and then at him like she couldn't believe it was hard.

"You've got nearly every one from the Division up here," she stated, hinting that a certain person was missing. Sam didn't miss the hint. He had tried to do one of her, but it never came out right. He probably had an entire sketchbook with half finished drawings of Andy.

"I haven't had much time lately to work on one," Sam answered. The beeping of the coffee pot spared him. He went to the kitchen and found she had already gotten everything ready for him. It made him smirk to know she had found her way around the kitchen so easily.

"You must've had some time lately," Andy said, following him,

"Hmmm," came his reply, as he was too busy pouring the coffee.

"There's one of Dov. He's standing in what looks like the meth lab," she stated, sitting down at one of the island bar stools. Sam stood on the other side trying not to meet her gaze. He handed her a mug. "That happened not too long ago."

"McNally."

"Swarek."

They sipped their coffee and stared at each other.

"Wanna talk?" Sam asked.

"About?" Andy played dumb. She knew the conversation was coming, but she still hadn't figured out what to say or how to explain it.

"McNally," Sam warned, his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to pry and I don't need all the gory details, but I need to know something for when I go in to work later," he said.

"You're working today?" Andy tried to sidestep the topic.

"Yeah, we're not always on the same shift," Sam said. "Don't change the subject. What happened?"

Andy fidgeted with her coffee mug. Sam looked down and for the first noticed she wasn't wearing her ring nor was it around her neck. He could tell she was struggling to find the words to explain the night before. A small part of him wanted to rejoice at the miniscule prospect of Andy no longer being engaged, but the other part of him knew that the only way she wouldn't be engaged was if something had happened. Something horrible.

"I found something out while at the motel with Jo," Andy started slowly and in a near whisper, like she was trying to control her emotions.

Sam closed his eyes and swiped a hand across them. He knew. He could feel it, he didn't want to hear the words knowing how much pain they would bring to Andy. Silence stretched between them. "What did you find out," he prodded when it looked like Andy couldn't go on.

"I mean it was just a packet of matches, right? Nothing crazy. But they said Edinburg Hotel on them. And they had called that morning to tell Luke he had left his credit card there. I was supposed to get a spa treatment," the words rushed out and didn't make much sense to Sam, but the picture was getting clearer. "Jo said she was there on a stake out Friday night, but Luke was supposed to be at the cabin."

Sam reached out and took the mug from her hands. She was shaking. He wasn't sure if she would throw the mug or just drop it and burn herself. He was fine with the first, if it made her feel better, but he didn't want to see her get physically burned on top of being emotionally burned out.

"I take it he wasn't at the cabin?" Sam asked quietly. Andy finally looked up at him and he was taken aback by the fierce anger and hurt in her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears. He wanted to reach out and wipe away the few tears that had escaped, but he held himself back. Aside from a few necessary touches while on the job, Sam had made it a point to keep his hands to himself.

"She didn't even deny it. She didn't have to come right out and say it either. She just told me run along and get my wedding magazines," Andy forced out bitterly.

"Wedding magazines?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, see the icing on the cake is Luke asked me to marry him next week. He didn't want to wait any longer. So there I was deciding on a dress to marry him in and he was shacking up with Jo!" Andy finally spat out.

Disbelief flooded through Sam. She was going to marry Luke? In a week? How had he not known? But wait, the ring was gone and Luke had cheated. So, wait, what?

"I packed my bags, put the ring back where I found it, told Luke and left," Andy finished. "Some how I ended up here. I always end up here." She added so softly Sam barely heard her.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Sam leaned against the counter allowing the kitchen island to separate them. The early morning light cast a soft glow on them. The quiet and peace of the morning helped dispel the gloom surrounding their conversation. Sam wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her. He wanted to punch Callahan for being a dick. He wanted to call in sick and take the day to spend with Andy and help her in any way she wanted.

"Swarek!" A loud angry yelling interrupted.

Sam and Andy both looked towards the front door. Andy with a look of pure terror and Sam with barely concealed anger.

"Swarek! I know she's with you! Open the damn door!" Luke's voice resonated.

"Sam," Andy grabbed his arm as he walked past. She flinched at the feel of solid muscle beneath her fingertips. "Please don't tell him I'm here," she pleaded with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam nodded imperceptibly after gauging Andy's emotions. She looked part terrified and part annoyed. Sam hated that Luke had hurt her and he truly hated the fact that Andy still had feelings for the lying cheating SOB. He had to remind himself that it had only been a night since she had found out and it would take time for Andy to get over Luke.

"Go into the living room, he won't be able to see you in there," Sam replied before heading to the door. Luke had not ceased banging and yelling for Sam to open up.

"Good morning," Sam said as he opened the door. He casually took a sip of his coffee and peered at Luke with an indifferent attitude. His grip on the mug was a little harder than it should have been, but it was the best way to prevent a punch to Luke's face. "Did you lose your fiancée?" He asked insolently with a humorless grin.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her," Luke replied with a grimace.

"She's not here," Sam said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Shouldn't she be at the love shack planning a dream wedding?"

"Sam, please, let me talk to her," Luke practically pleaded.

"She's not here," Sam repeated.

Sam almost felt sorry for Callahan. He looked utterly lost and bewildered. He couldn't imagine what Luke was feeling, but he knew how he felt when he had lost hope to be with Andy and he hadn't been engaged to the woman. Sam had to remind himself what Callahan had done to Andy and immediately stopped feeling sorry for him. Luke could drown in his despair for all Sam cared. Luke had screwed up royally and had to face the consequence of his decision to cheat. If that meant losing Andy, so be it.

"Callahan, go home," Sam finally said. "Go home, take a shower, and sober up."

"Just tell me where she is," Luke said, his shoulders stooping. "I know she contacted you, even if she isn't actually here."

Sam just stared at him. He held Luke's gaze and saw him shrink back from whatever he saw there. Sam's jaw clenched. He really wanted to punch the guy, just to make himself feel a little better. After all, Sam had walked away from Andy. He had given up any chance to be with her so she could be happy with Luke and the guy did this to her in return.

"You know," Luke stated dully. Luke stared back at him in growing fury and frustration. Luke knew in his gut Andy was inside the house, she was probably right behind the door Sam had never opened all the way. Unable to bear it any longer and wanting to get her out of Sam's house and just talk to him, Luke pushed on the front door yelling, "Andy! Please come talk to me! I know you're in there!"

Sam reached out and pushed Luke hard on the chest. He had heard enough out of Luke. He had done as Andy asked and told him she wasn't there and now Luke was just grating on his nerves. He pushed Luke again when he made for the door again.

"Back off! She's not here. Now get off my property and go home!" Sam said in a dangerously low voice. His eyes narrowed when it looked like Luke would try again.

"I swear to God, Swarek, if you lay a hand on her, I will beat you," Luke threatened.

Sam smirked.

"I don't think you have any say in what McNally can and cannot do or with whom she does it, Buddy," Sam said. "I will touch her if I want and if she allows me. Who knows maybe she wants to get your stink off her," Sam said with disdain.

He pushed Luke once more roughly so that he stumbled down two of the stairs. He shut the door hard and spilled coffee on his hand. He wiped his hand on his pajama pant leg absentmindedly. Sam stared at the door listening to Luke bang on the door and curse him to hell and back. Finally he stopped and the house was peacefully quiet again.

Heaving a sigh, Sam turned and found Andy at the end of the hall between the living room and kitchen. She just looked at him with an expression on her face he couldn't decipher. Sam was having a lot of trouble figuring out what she was thinking this morning. He wondered if she heard everything he had said to Luke and whether or not it bothered her. He had sounded territorial in his own mind, so he had no idea how it had sounded to her.

"I think he's gone now," Sam said looking back over his shoulder at the front door. "He didn't buy that you weren't here though," he added.

"I didn't think he would," Andy said with a smile. "It was worth a try though. Otherwise, I'd be out there in the street with him and I don't think your neighbors want to be woken up by us fighting."

"Would you really fight with him?" Sam asked, he returned to the kitchen and put his empty coffee mug in the sink.

Andy shrugged non-committedly. She didn't think she had the strength to fight with Luke. She had felt numb since she had found out he had cheated. She was afraid that if she did spend more than a few minutes in his presence she would start to act like a lunatic and scream. She didn't want to be that type of ex-girlfriend. She wanted to preserve some of her dignity.

"Andy?" Sam asked he touched her lightly on her arm to get her attention. He had been talking to her for a few minutes and it was apparent she wasn't paying attention.

She looked down at his fingers lightly on her bare arm. All she noticed were how long his fingers were, the clean-cut fingernails and light smattering of hair. He still wore his watch, which brought unbidden thoughts of him undressing last night and forgetting to take it off. Her face reddened slightly thinking about it. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him. She wasn't entirely sure her eyes wouldn't betray her emotions.

"Andy, you ok?" Sam repeated, removing his hand. The moment he had touched her had sparked a feeling in the pit of his stomach he hadn't felt in months. He had worked so hard to keep his hands off her and he couldn't risk starting now.

Andy nodded and finally looked up at him. Sam could see she had been blushing, but didn't know why. "I'm fine."

"Good," Sam stated. He glanced at his watch and saw that if he didn't move fast he would be late for work. "Andy, I have to get ready for work."

"Ok," Andy said. "I'll grab my stuff." She made to walk past him and felt his hand on her stomach stopping her. She looked back at him and found him closer than she thought. They stared at each other, trying to gauge the other's reaction. Sam took a deep breath and removed his hand.

"You don't need to leave. I'll give you my spare key. You can stay as long as you need to," Sam said huskily. He tried to clear his throat and felt a lump.

"I don't think that's good idea," Andy whispered, she could still feel the warmth of his hand on her stomach. She hadn't felt butterflies in months and now they were fluttering at Mach speed.

"You have no where else to go. You gonna crash with Traci and Leo? Or what about with the triplets?" Sam said, laying her options out. "At least here, you have your own room and bathroom. It's not forever, it's just until you find your own place."

Of course, he was right and Andy couldn't think of a single reason why she shouldn't stay. She had the day off work and could start looking for an apartment while Sam was at work, hopefully she'd have a place by the time he got back. She nodded and walked past him to the kitchen to refill her mug. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards his room to get ready.

While Sam took the coldest shower possible and berated himself for even entertaining thoughts of holding her or kissing her or taking her to his bed to make damn sure she forgot all about Callahan, Andy poured another cup of coffee, grabbed the day old newspaper and headed out to the patio to catch up on the comics and sports sections.

Sam threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Taking his socks and shoes with him, he headed out to see what Andy was doing. He found her on the patio and sat down beside her. Andy watched him put his socks on and then his shoes. She couldn't help but notice the differences between him and Luke. Luke always wore a suit when he went to work. His shoes were always polished and looked like they were brand new. Sam, on the other hand, had black slip on leather shoes that had definitely seen better days, yet they matched perfectly with his worn jeans.

When he was ready, Sam grinned at her flashing his dimples. He reached into his pocket and fished out his spare key. He handed the key ring over to Andy. He had never given a woman the keys to his house before. There had been a girl in college that he had come close to moving in with, but they had broken things off before. Since then he had been a confirmed bachelor who preferred his women to spend the night on occasion.

"Thanks," Andy said softly, turning the key over in her hand. "I promise I won't stay long. I wouldn't want to get on your nerves."

"McNally, you do every day," Sam couldn't help say. She smacked him lightly on his arm in retribution.

"I'll let you know if Callahan is at the barn," Sam said and before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. He breathed in her shampoo and left abruptly.

Andy stared as Sam got into the truck, started it and with a wave and smile, left. Without thinking she reached up and felt where his lips had been however briefly. For the first time since last night, she felt at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would first like to say thank you to several who have left reviews. I love them and am glad to see you like the story. **

**Thank you to: dcj, Joshiecat, aolande1, Mamaverd, kmart92 and rookiebluefan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, its characters or plotlines. I still wish I could steal Ben Bass, but I don't think his new wife would like that too much. **

Sam got to work in record time, changed into his uniform and headed in to parade. The familiar five rookies were all absent, for once all having the day off. Shaw was at the back table with Noelle. It was a rare occurrence for the three of them to be at work without a rookie tailing them. Sam swung up onto the table next to Shaw and gulped down half his bottle of water. Noelle waved hello and Shaw slapped him on the back, just as Best walked in.

"All right, quiet down, every one," Best said, striding up to the podium. He turned and looked out at the assembled coppers. "Today is a great day. Today there are no rookies on shift," he stated with a grin. There were whoops and hollers, Sam grinned and tried to keep his mind from wandering to one particular rookie and what she might be up to, alone in his house.

"So, that being said, today should go smoothly, keep your eyes open, get what collars you can," Best continued. "Serve, protect and get out of here!"

Sam leapt off the table and headed out. Today would probably be the slowest day on record for him. He was riding alone for the first time in months. He would be alone with his thoughts, no idle chatter from the passenger seat, no hyped up Dov ready to prove himself, just him. He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. As he gathered his bag and dropped his truck keys off at his desk, he saw Callahan make his way to the D's office. Jerry was the only other detective in and Callahan barely nodded to him before sitting down at his desk. Sam's eyes narrowed, there was nothing more he wished to do than to take a punch at the guy, but he had promised McNally and he would keep the promise.

He was tired when he finally pulled into his driveway that night. The backyard light was on, but the rest of the house was devoid of light. Sam rubbed a hand across his eyes, grabbed his bag and jumped out of his truck. He made sure to lock it before heading towards the house. He hadn't stopped thinking about McNally all day. She was there when he stopped with Shaw for lunch at their favorite diner. She was there when he arrested a disorderly drunk walking down the middle of the street in his underwear. Everywhere he went McNally was in the back of his mind. He could hear her commentating on the action, or rolling her eyes or smiling that amazing smile of hers when something funny happened, like when the drunk had resisted arrest and fell on him. Trying to get a 250 pounds unconscious man off of him, while keeping his junk in the underwear would have been over the top for McNally. She would have been laughing hysterically.

Now all he wanted was food and TV and McNally for company. Sam strode into the house, flipping on the kitchen light.

"McNally?" He called. There was no answer. "McNally?" Sam called again, heading up the stairs. He peeked into her room and found it empty. The bed had been hastily made which made him smile. Her things were still scattered on the dresser and the bathroom yielded more feminine products than a Macy's department store.

Sam shrugged and headed back downstairs. He was about to grab a beer out of the fridge when a white sheet of paper caught his eye.

_Going out to Vestibule with Traci. Dinner in the oven. Don't wait up._

_Andy_

Sam opened the oven and found a casserole simmering on warm. He was surprised he hadn't smelled it at first, but then his thoughts were focused on McNally. He pulled the baking dish out and prepared a plate, grabbed a beer and was about to head into the living room when something the note said came back to him.

He read through the note quickly, before groaning out loud, "Vestibule? What the hell is she thinking?" Sam muttered.

A former cop and known drug dealer currently owned Vestibule. She had worked there undercover a few months ago. There was no reason why she should have gone there. The owner knew she was a cop and wouldn't want her any where near his drug dealings. Instead of relaxing and enjoying the remainder of the evening, Sam wolfed down the food and went to change into something less casual and more club-worthy.

Andy had spent the majority of the day apartment hunting and had finally given up after leaving several messages to landlords to call her back. She had grown restless at Sam's. It wasn't her home and no matter how much she felt at home there, she still needed to get out. So she had called Tori. They had struck up a friendship while Andy worked with her at Vestibule. Even after Tori had found out she was cop; they still talked regularly on the phone. Andy wanted to get out. She wanted to hear music so loud she wouldn't be able to think any more. She wanted to get piss drunk and dance with strangers and just enjoy herself. She was feeling reckless.

She had made dinner and kept it in the oven for when Sam got home. She left him a note not to wait up. Traci had offered to go with her. Jerry was working late and Leo was with Dex for the weekend. They had the entire evening to themselves.

Tori had procured one of the VIP sections overlooking the dance floor for them. There were several couches and tables with candlelight, not that it was needed as the lights from the dance floor were pulsing red, blue and green. The music was loud and throbbing. Tori had invited several of her friends along as well and they all sat and screamed at each other trying to hear over the music. Andy couldn't help but notice Tori's friend, Hank, staring at her every now and then. He sat across from her and Val, a bright bubbly blonde with vivid blue eyes.

"Hank has been staring all night," Val said loudly into Andy's ear. "You should dance with him. He's got amazing moves on the dance floor."

"Why don't you dance with him then," Andy said back with a smile.

"I've got a man. He's not really into this kind of music," Val said with a shake of her head.

"He doesn't mind you coming without him?" Andy asked.

Val shook her head to answer causing her blonde curls to bounce. She really was stunning, just a little younger than Andy. She had said she was going to college to become a lawyer. The image of her in a power suit sitting in a courtroom didn't match up with her lithe body snuggly wrapped in a barely there mini dress. Val was fun to talk to and she helped keep Andy's mind off Luke and Sam. Andy caught Traci's eye and then raised her eyebrow when she saw her head to the dance floor with another of Tori's guy friends. Traci grinned and shrugged. Traci loved to dance.

"How are you holding up, Andy?" Tori said, sitting down beside her and Val on the couch.

"Better. The alcohol is working like magic," Andy replied with a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry to hear about your guy. You know, Hank is great. He can help you forget for a little bit," Tori said, nodding towards Hank who was working his way over to the ladies on the couch.

"Do you feel like dancing," Hank asked her with a smile. Andy smiled back considering. It was then she felt the atmosphere change. She could feel him . . . Sam. He was somewhere in the building. She knew that by leaving the note telling him where she would be might make him come get her. Andy looked up and found Sam shouldering his way past the last few partiers in the VIP section next to theirs. Her breath caught in her throat, he was so damn gorgeous. He practically exuded sex appeal. There were several women in the near vicinity checking him out. Sam wore his trademark-faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black button up shirt over it. His hair was styled a little more spiky than usual.

Andy grinned at him and he smiled back. She was about to stand up to greet him, when Val shot out of her seat squealing, "Sammy!" She hurled across the space and launched herself into his arms. Andy sat there shocked as Val pressed her body fully against his and kissed him for all she was worth. Seeing Sam's hands grab Val's waist was more than she could handle.

"I'm ready for that dance," Andy said and pulled Hank with her and away from Sam, who was apparently Val's man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a short one. This was initially a longer chapter, but I broke it into two. The next chapter is better, I promise. I apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors. I wrote this quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or ABC.**

Sam broke the kiss and took a step back from Val. He had definitely not been expecting her to be there or anywhere near Andy. He quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Andy dragging a tall model out onto the dance floor. He sighed. What was it with her and tall blonde men. He focused back on Val and realized she had been talking to him. Luckily the music was loud enough he could feign he couldn't hear her. Val grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch she had been occupying with Andy and Tori.

"Tori! This is my man, Sammy," Val introduced him. Tori raised an eyebrow. She had seen the smiles between Sammy and Andy. There was no way Sammy could be with Val. Tori had also talked enough with Andy to know that Sam was her partner on the job and that she had a major crush on him, not that Andy was confessing that. But she could read people pretty well. "I'm going to get you something to drink," Val said and stood up.

"Scotch," Sam answered to her silent inquiry.

Tori watched her leave before turning to Sam, who had finally found Andy on the dance floor. Tori found his reaction to her friend fascinating. He looked like he was about to commit murder. She followed his gaze and saw Andy twined around Hank. They moved fluidly to the music, their movements sensual, erotic. The kind of dance that made the room temperature go up about ninety degrees. Sam didn't seem to like seeing Hank's hands on Andy's hips as they swayed to the beat.

"She was waiting for you," Tori finally stated.

"Doesn't appear that way now," Sam ground out.

"Well, having Val fling herself at you didn't exactly help either," came her casual reply.

Sam flinched at the memory. Val had been a distraction in the weeks since Andy's engagement; a distraction that had disgusted him. He had put a stop to it, but he hadn't been expecting to run into her or for her to think they still had something going. He needed to explain to Andy.

"Val is still stuck at the bar. You might want to take the opportunity to get Andy away from Hank," Tori suggested.

Sam didn't need anymore prodding. He left the VIP area and made his way to the dance floor. He wasn't a huge fan of the music blasting, but he could pass for a decent dancer. He made his way slowly towards Andy and Hank. He danced with several other women as he made his way, a couple of them tried to get him to stay with him others groped his ass, but he was on a mission. When he finally made it to Andy, she was dancing by herself, Hank having been grabbed by another girl. She didn't seem to mind. Andy had caught the eye of a couple other guys. Sam grabbed her hand and twirled her towards him. He caught her around the waist. They didn't stop moving to the music and he could tell he surprised her with his ability to dance.

Over her shoulder, he saw Val catch sight of him and Andy, her mouth agape. He needed to get out of the club and there was no way he was leaving Andy. He searched quickly and found Traci. He tapped his watch and nodded towards the door. Traci nodded in agreement and excused herself from her dance partner.

"McNally, it's time to go," Sam said into her ear. She was pressed against him and his breath tickled her neck.

"No, I'm having fun," Andy said, grinning. "Dance with me, Sam."

"I am," Sam replied. "But we need to go. You have work in the morning."

"Not yet," Andy insisted.

Traci had finally gotten their purses and met up with them on the dance floor. "You guys ready?"

"No!" Andy yelled. She was getting angry. She was buzzed. She was ready to dance. She wanted to do something besides feel.

"McNally, let's go!" Sam yelled back. He grabbed her wrist and bodily dragged her off the dance floor and towards the front door.

"Sammy!" Val screeched.

"Val! Not now!" Sam shouted and brushed past her.

"Sammy!" Val yelled, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. Sam glared at her.

"Val. We are over. We have been over for a while now. Now I have to get my partner out of here before she does something stupid," Sam explained.

He yanked on Andy's wrist and with Traci following, dragged her out to the parking lot. He pushed her up into the cab of the truck and shut the door. She yelled through the window and each time she tried to open the door, he pushed it back closed.

"You gonna be all right," Traci asked. She was worried about her friend and she had never seen Sam so mad before.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I'm going to get her home. She needs to sleep this off. I'll have her call you in the morning." 

"Okay. Sorry about all this, Sam. I tried to keep her from drinking too much," Traci explained.

"Don't be sorry. You're a good friend, Traci. She's hurt and upset. She's not thinking clearly," Sam said. He gave Traci a quick hug and jumped into the truck.

Andy had finished yelling and sat with her arms crossed. She refused to look at Sam. He rolled his eyes, started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. It was going to be a long ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is for Goggiebe. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, ABC or any of the characters.**_

"Blue-eyed blondes, huh?" Andy asked him with a sharp edge to her voice.

Sam glanced at her and quickly looked away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to concentrate on the road in front of him. It wasn't easy. Ever since the dance floor he had been working overtime to keep his libido in check and her short dress and plunging neckline weren't helping.

"What are you talking about?" He finally asked, exasperated.

"Your type," Andy answered matter-of-factly. She wouldn't look at him. She was angry and sad and disappointed and hurt.

"My type?" Sam inquired; she was definitely giving him a headache.

"Our first day on the job you said 'sweetheart, you're not my type.' I've always wondered what your type is," Andy explained. "Apparently, blue-eyed blondes are," she continued, bitterness lacing her voice.

"You figured this out, how?" Sam asked nonchalantly though his hands gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckled grasp.

"Monica. Val," Andy replied ticking them off on her left hand. "There could be more, but I've only known you a year . . . " she let the thought trail off.

Andy was very aware of their age difference and had thought that must be part of the reason he had kept his distance. Monica had been older, but after meeting Val, Andy was starting to feel like maybe she had been wrong and Sam just didn't think of her that way. Perhaps the night of the blackout had just been a fluke, maybe he had just reacted to her throwing herself at him and being a guy he just went for a booty call.

"Did you have a go at Gail too? Or maybe Jo?" Andy couldn't help but add.

Sam couldn't believe his ears and turned to look at her. Andy had crossed her arms and stared out the window. She looked furious and hurt and he thought he detected a hint of jealousy. He had to slam on the brakes to avoid running a red light. He ran a hand through his hair and glared out the front window. He breathed in deeply to calm his racing heart. He was quickly losing patience with her and wanted nothing more than to throttle her and maybe show her exactly how wrong she was about his "type."

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?" He asked quietly, anger boiling just below the surface.

"What conversation? You're not talking to me any way," Andy replied petulantly. "You've done nothing but growl at me and drag me out of the club like I'm an underage teenager."

"Well when you act like an underage teenager, I'm going to treat you like one," Sam ground out.

Andy gasped and whipped her head to look at him. She couldn't believe he had just called her a teenager! And with that condescending tone, like he was her father! "I beg your pardon! I was not acting like a teenager! I was having fun dancing with Hank," she squeaked out.

"Ha!" Sam scoffed. "You were not dancing with him, you were trying to mate with him with your clothes on," Sam said looking her over. "Little, though they are."

"What? I have clothes on, thank you very much!" Andy retorted, clearly getting upset.

"No, you do not have clothes on," Sam said. "You have on hooker boots and a come fuck me dress. Every guy in that club was undressing you with their eyes. All you had to do was crook a finger and any one of them would have had their way with you in back alley."

Andy could only look at him with her mouth open. She had never seen Sam look as livid as he did just then. His mouth was a grim line and his eyes hardened. He could barely look at her. Andy looked down at her outfit and didn't see anything wrong with it, but then she thought of how Sam saw her in it and began to feel ashamed. Then embarrassed. Then anger took over.

"You have no say in what I can or cannot wear! These are not hooker boots and this dress does not say 'come fuck me'," Andy answered angrily, her tongue tripping over his words. She didn't normally swear and it sounded funny coming out of her mouth. "Besides, if I want to have my way with someone in the back alley of a club, so be it!" 

"Now you really are acting like a teenager! Grow up, McNally! There's going out for a girl's night and having fun and then there is going out to do as much damage as possible," Sam nearly yelled. "You're better than that. You deserve better than that!"

He maneuvered the truck into his driveway and put it into park. He turned towards Andy to see if his words had any effect on her. Their argument had caused Andy to flush and her breasts heaved as she breathed deeply in and out. Her eyes sparked with anger and glint of unshed tears. She glared at him.

Andy was pissed. He had no right to treat her that way. She was the one who had been cheated on. She was the one that had her heart broken and stomped on by not only Luke but even by Sam. So what if she wanted to get lost in someone else's arms for the night. If she couldn't have Luke or Sam, then the next warm body would just have to do. So, Andy did the one thing she knew would really piss off Sam, she provoked him.

"You never did say if you had a go at Gail or Jo. I saw you leave with Gail one night at the Penny. Did you take her back here to your place? Have _your _way with her?" Andy prodded, angrily.

They stared at each other. Andy was trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't keep the image of Sam and Jo in his bed out of her mind. She found it odd that she was more upset with the image of Sam and Jo rather than Luke and Jo. She didn't want Sam anywhere near Jo or any other woman if she was being honest with herself, which she never was honest with herself.

"You might as well tell me now. I'd like to know if I should expect any late night visitors," Andy said. "You know, so there aren't any awkward moments the next morning," she clarified.

If it was possible, Sam's mood darkened even further. Andy could see his jaw clenching and unclenching, a vein in his forehead popping out with the effort to restrain him self. Andy watched uncertainly as Sam reached out for her. She didn't know if he was about to strangle her or smack her across the face. In the end he did something she wasn't expecting him to ever do.

He wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck, brushing her jaw with his thumb. He licked his lips and yanked her towards him. Andy gasped as his lips crashed onto hers. He took the opportunity to stroke her tongue with his. She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders and kissed him back. He moaned low in his throat, reaching with his other hand to grab her waist to pull her closer to him. Andy scooted over the bench seat and pressed against him. They kissed with a fury. He licked and nibbled and sucked until she could barely breathe.

Breaking for air, they stared at each other, their anger dissolving. Not wanting to overthink what she was about to do, Andy straddled him and leaned down to kiss him once again. Sam took a sharp breath as Andy settled onto his lap. He slowly brought his hands to her thighs and rested them on the silky material of her dress. Andy was driving him crazy. She rocked back and forth on his lap and kissed him as he had never been kissed before. His hands clutched at the material barely covering the tops of her thighs; brushing the fabric aside he stroked her bare skin. His hands had a mind of their own and inched towards her bottom, he sucked in a gasp when he felt bare skin and a thin strap of fabric. A thong.

God, she was going to be the death of him.

Andy smiled against his lips when she felt him pause. She broke their kiss and traced her lips and tongue along his jaw to nibble on his ear. Sam left one hand under her skirt, groping her bottom and the other pulled the strap of her dress down over her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder, up her neck and back to her lips.

Andy could feel him get hard beneath her. She could feel the heat rolling off him. She loved the feel of his rough hands on her bare skin. She couldn't stop moving on top of him. She was wet and throbbing.

Sam groaned and expertly twisted so that she was lying across the bench seat with him between her legs. Her skirt pooled around her waist, showing a hot pink thong. Sam ran his hand up her thigh, over her hip and further up her dress to brush his fingertips along the bottom of her breast. He ground his hips into hers, kissing her, matching his stroking tongue with that of the thrust of his hips. Andy squirmed beneath him, arching to match his rhythm.

_God, I have to stop! Sam thought desperately. Not here, not like this!_

He tore his lips away and yanked his hands out from under her dress. He sat back on his heels and breathed in raggedly. Andy lay there in a daze. Her long tanned legs still wrapped around him. She looked at him in disbelief. She tried to sit up, but couldn't, she was too weak from his kisses.

"Sam?" She whispered, afraid to speak louder and break the spell.

Sam had closed his eyes to avoid looking at her. He felt Andy struggle to sit up and heard her re-adjust her clothing. When he felt enough time had passed, he opened his eyes and found her kneeling on the seat in front of him. The look in her eyes was one of fear, confusion and lust. He wanted to console her; he needed to make her understand that this wasn't the end.

"Sweetheart, you are definitely my type," Sam finally whispered back, cupping her face in his hand. Andy's eyes widened and a smile graced her lips. "But not here, not like this."

"Why? We both want it?" Andy asked, she placed a hand on his thigh and leaned to give him a kiss. He gave her a lingering kiss, but broke it off with a sigh.

"Andy, you just broke off an engagement. You're angry and hurt. I don't want to be the rebound guy," Sam explained quietly. He looked intently into her eyes. "When I make love to you, I want only us on your mind. Not revenge or anger." He explained.

Andy swallowed thickly and nodded slowly.

"I think we should head in now before the neighbors call the cops," Sam said with a smile. Andy looked out the windows and saw they were completely fogged over. "You go first, I need a little air."

Andy giggled and got out of the truck. Sam closed the door and pulled Andy to him. He gave her one last deep kiss before releasing her. Andy walked up to the door on shaky legs and went into the house. Sam watched her. He leaned against his truck and let the cool night air calm his raging hormones. He had never reacted that way before with a woman. Andy had completely overtaken his senses. He wondered how Luke could have ever cheated on her. She was sex on long legs. Legs that could wrap around his waist . . .

"Don't go there, Sammy," he warned himself. "At least not yet. First I have to help her get over Callahan, then show her how good it can be between us."

With his mission set, Sam strode into the house and directly into a cold shower.


	9. Chapter 9

*****So sorry for the delay in updates. Real life intervened. I absolutely adored the Monster episode, was a little put off by last week's, but totally looking forward to Best Laid Plans.*****

**-As always, love the reviews and I will try to respond to each one as I can—**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, its characters or plotlines.**

Andy woke with her worst hangover ever. The sunlight pouring through the window pierced her skull with sharp needle-like pains. She groaned and threw the covers back over her head, but the dull ache behind her eyes all night had already roared into a fully-fledged headache. She could feel every beat of her heart as the blood pumped through her brain. Andy didn't know how she would ever manage to get out of bed without falling flat on her face. Her only consolation was she had not gotten so drunk she spent the night in the bathroom. At least her mouth felt like she had sucked on a cotton ball all night, rather than puke. She had slept fitfully most of the night but she wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol coursing through her body or what had occurred in Sam's truck. She still wasn't sure if it had actually happened or if it had all been a dream, albeit a really arousing one. She kind of hoped it had been a dream because she wasn't sure she'd be able to face him. Just thinking about it mortified her. Andy was not the type of girl who jumped from one guy to the next, it usually took her a month or so before being ready to date again. She groaned again and burrowed further under the covers.

"You need to come out sooner or later," a deep gravelly voice said from the general vicinity of the door.

"Later, definitely later," Andy mumbled, trying to keep her voice neutral but feeling a nervous energy in the pit of her stomach.

Sam chuckled softly and entered the bedroom fully. He sat down carefully on the bed so as not to jostle her too much. He had been up for a couple of hours already and had started to get worried about her. When he got drunk he still managed to get out of bed early enough to make a day productive. Sam watched as Andy snuggled under the covers, when her head finally peeked out of one corner, he flashed her a dimpled grin. She winced in the harsh sunlight, but still managed a weak smile.

"I brought you something," Sam said softly. He held out a tall glass of water and showed four Advil cupped in his other hand. "It should help with the headache."

Andy struggled to sit up and take the proffered items from Sam. She kept her eyes averted. She was afraid of what she might see in Sam's eyes. Andy tossed all four pills in her mouth and gulped them down with water. Sam only raised his eyebrows at her but kept the smile off his face. They sat there is equal silence. Sam noticed how her hair had remained straight during the night, of course, Andy wouldn't have crazy bed head. She hadn't removed her make up before bed so it was smudged under her eyes, but that only highlighted the darkened depths of her chocolate eyes. Sam admonished himself to stop staring and start talking.

"Do you have plans for today?" Sam finally managed to get out. "Or were you going to stay in bed all day?"

"Ugh! I don't even want to think about getting out of bed," Andy groaned and leaned back against the headboard.

"Well we don't have to be back at the Barn until midnight," Sam offered. "So you can stay in bed for now."

"For now?" Andy said catching the last word.

Sam grinned at her. She was adorable in the morning and especially while hungover. Andy could barely look at him, her eyes would stray to the window or the door or the mirror over the bureau, but never landed on him. He had a feeling she was regretting last night or mortified and wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He didn't want to forget it or pretend it was what it was. He also didn't want to push her to make a decision regarding her feelings for him because he knew she would run first rather than admit she liked him as more than a friend.

"You can't sleep all day otherwise you'll be useless to me tonight," Sam explained.

"Yeah, well, then I'll be useless," Andy muttered and slipped back under the covers.

Sam looked down and saw Andy had managed to ball up under the covers and wedge her self between his thigh on one side and his hand on the other where he had braced himself against the mattress. He could feel her heat through the thin layer of blankets and it made him want to climb under the covers with her. Sam shook his head and tamped down the urge. He glanced at his watch and decided to give her peace instead.

"Okay, you sleep," Sam acquiesced gently. "I'll be in the garage if you need me. There are clean towels in your bathroom. Raid the kitchen when you get hungry." He said and pushed off the bed, his hand lingering on her hip. He gave it a quick squeeze and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Andy peeked out from under the covers to find her self-alone. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat back up in bed. Once awake she couldn't fall back asleep, besides her headache was still raging as the pills had yet to take effect. She leaned against the headboard and drew her knees up to her chest. Andy replayed their conversation. She had not expected Sam to be so gentle. She figured she'd have to raid his medicine cabinet herself, but there he was with drugs and water as soon as she woke up. He really was a sweet man underneath the bad boy-tough guy exterior.

She lay there with her eyes closed listening to the neighborhood outside the window. She heard a lawnmower start up down the block and the back door slam as Sam headed out to the garage. Curious as to what he was up to, Andy slid out of bed carefully to avoid vertigo. Peering out the window, Andy found Sam opening the hood of his truck. He must have changed before heading out because he was wearing beat up jeans and a stained t-shirt with black sneakers. She watched as he prepared the truck for some type of maintenance work. Figuring he'd be a while, Andy decided to grab a quick shower before heading out to sit with him.

Thirty minutes later, Andy was scrubbed clean and dressed casually in black track pants, white tank and grey hoodie. She had pulled her hair back in a French braid. Rummaging through the fridge she found bagels and cream cheese. She slathered on the cheese, wrapped it in a paper towel and poured herself a cup of coffee, carrying both she struggled to get the back door opened. Eventually she made it out to the back yard. Sam was nowhere in sight, but he couldn't have gone far since the truck was now up on risers with a metal pan underneath it. She settled on the patio stairs leaning against the post.

"Decided to join the land of the living?" Sam asked as he came out of the garage, wiping his hands on a greasy rag.

Andy tried to grin around the food in her mouth. Sam just shook his head at her and went back to the truck. He dropped to his knees and lay down on the driveway. He scooted under the truck to check that the oil was finished draining out. Andy watched in interest sipping occasionally on her coffee.

"Where's your hand cuffs," she called to him.

"What?" He asked as he scooted back out and stood up. He was focused on getting the oil changed and wasn't really paying attention to Andy. She had been in his thoughts too often during the course of the morning and he was trying really hard to get her out of his system.

"Your cuffs," Andy repeated. "You said you were a city boy and could change the oil in my car cuffed and blindfolded," she explained with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"You wanna cuff me?" Sam asked distractedly. He had already dumped two quarts of oil into the truck and was watching the third glug down. His mind had definitely wandered to more naughty avenues for cuffing a willing partner, but he didn't think that was what Andy had in mind.

"Well, only when you have to change the oil in my car," Andy clarified. "and seeing as how I don't have a car, it'll be a while before I get to cuff you."

Sam finally glanced over at her and swallowed hard. Last night Andy had been dressed to kill, this morning she was casual and just as breathtaking, if not more for the simple fact she looked like herself. Sam took in her tired eyes, the way they never left his face a clear change from earlier in her bedroom. He leaned against the side of the truck and crossed his arms. He was a bit surprised to find Andy feisty, he was expecting her to be nervous or aloof with him.

"You can cuff me any time you want," he finally said, he kept the smile off his face. He wanted her to squirm a bit. "But only if I can return the favor," he added before turning back to the truck. He threw the empty bottle into the trash behind him and popped the cover on a fourth.

Andy had finished her bagel and the coffee was cooling off. She was afraid to bring up the night before, but it felt like an elephant between them. They had to work that night and she didn't want any awkwardness between them. If she was being completely honest, she would be the one feeling awkward and Sam would be the one teasing her about it. It was not an appealing way to spend ten hours with someone. She chewed her bottom lip trying to think of a way to bring it up.

"You're overthinking again," Sam said, he didn't even glance at her. "I can practically hear the gears turning." He faced her again.

"Sam," Andy began hesitantly. "About last night . . " she trailed off.

"We don't need to talk about it," Sam said rather gruffly. He was afraid to hear her say it was a mistake or she was out of her mind drunk and it would never happen again.

"I want to talk about it," Andy interrupted. "I need to talk about it."

Sam sighed and walked over to her. He crouched in front of her to be on the same eye level as her. He knew where his head and heart was. He had waited months to be with the woman, he had watched as Callahan had swept her off her feet and then as he had broken her heart night after night by being too distracted by cases. All he wanted was a chance to show her he was the guy for her. And if he had to wait a few more months to allow her time to get over Callahan and his cheating on her, then he would. Just because Sam had not had a steady girlfriend in a decade, did not mean he didn't know how to court and woo a girl. He had learned from the best, his own father. His father could charm the wimple off a nun, the original Swarek, dimples and all.

"Okay, let's talk," Sam said softly. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but his greasy hands and dirty shirt prevented him.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted at the club and again in the truck," Andy began hesitantly. "I never get drunk like that. I was angry and pissed and just wanted to forget. Then I got jealous when I realized Val's guy she had been going on and on about was actually you." She paused for a breath.

"Andy," Sam said. "I'm not with Val now. She was a distraction . . ." Sam trailed off, uncomfortable with how she looked at him with a flicker of disapproval and disappointment.

"I know," she said softly. "Sam, I'm not stupid. You have needs and urges too. It would be hypocritical of me to be jealous of you with another woman, while I slept with Luke," she explained.

Sam sucked in a breath. He knew they were together, knew they slept together, but it still felt like a knife to the chest to hear her say it out loud. He hated the thought of Luke being able to see her naked and make love to her whenever he wanted to. He forced out a nod willing her to continue.

"I don't regret what happened after we got back here," she continued. "I just want you to know that."

"Andy," Sam began, but she put a finger to his lips to shush him. She leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on his forehead. Sam closed his eyes and for once allowed him self to revel in her touch.

"I'm going to need some time to work through this. I'm so angry and hurt by what Luke did. I don't want you to be some rebound guy. I don't want to wake up one morning and realize that we destroyed a beautiful friendship and partnership for hot sex and nothing else," Andy explained. "Can you give me a little more time, Sam?" Andy asked him.

Sam gently took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. He reverently kissed the palms of each, his eyes never leaving her face. He reached out to caress her face, but stopped when he saw how dirty his hand truly was.

"Andy, I'm not going anywhere," Sam finally responded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening, readers! How awesome was last nights episode? I think I watched the McSwarek loving a dozen times. It was amazing, sweet, tender, hot, passionate . . . I've fallen in love with them all over again.**

**So, here is a short chapter with our favorite couple and not-so-favorite detective. **

**Reviews are appreciated and I will take any and all suggestions into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue, this is for pure entertainment only.**

Andy needed to get out of Sam's house. She could feel the urge to run again. She hadn't meant to practically pour her heart out and ask for more time before, what, committing to him? But when he looked at her with concern in his eyes and held her hands and the barely there kiss to the palm of her hand, she lost all functioning thought. It would be too easy to get lost in those eyes and the feel of his hands, but he didn't deserve less than 100% of her heart and she just wasn't ready for that. So, Andy did what she did best, she ran.

She pulled on her running shoes, grabbed the basketball that was in his garage and told him she'd be back in time to rest before shift at midnight. Sam watched her sprint down the alley and disappear around the corner. He knew she had spooked herself by sharing her feelings. He knew she needed time and space, although she hated both. The last two days had given her time away from Callahan, but that would most likely change during their shift. He didn't doubt for a second Callahan would track her down and try to talk to her. Callahan would be an idiot to let her leave without a fight.

Andy walked and dribbled the ball slowly a few blocks down to the park she had gone to when she lived in her old apartment. It struck her anew exactly how close she used to live to Sam. She figured she'd shoot some hoops and clear her head. She was mortified with her self, first how she had acted the night before at the club, then accosting Sam in his truck, although he had been the one to instigate she definitely had not stopped him, and finally this morning, actually asking him for time before anything further happened with them.

Thinking back on the night of the blackout, Andy knew in her heart she would have had sex with him then and after last night, it would have been incredible. Who knew his callused hands could feel so amazing on her skin or his evening stubble scratching against her jaw get her more turned on than she had been in a month. She had to mentally force the thrust of his hips and tongue out of her mind. She threw the basketball at the hoop and grunted when she missed the bucket. She ran after the ball and tried again, missing again, getting more frustrated she ran after the ball. She was alone at the court, so at least no one could see her making a fool of herself. She was actually a decent player, when her mind wasn't in the gutter. And it most definitely was, in the gutter, thinking of various ways to alleviate her current state of confusion and arousal.

She threw the ball again at the hoop and it bounced off the edge. She growled in frustration and went after it again. That's when she noticed him standing there. Luke. Just outside the fence watching her with a frown on his face and hands buried in his coat pockets. A wave of hot anger rolled over her. At least she wasn't aroused anymore. She turned towards him and dribbled the ball.

"What, you wanna talk thru the fence." Andy asked with barely contained anger in her voice.

Luke went to open the gate and Andy threw the basketball at the fence where his face was. He shut the gate with a little more force than necessary and put his hands back in his pockets. Luke sighed and just stared at her through the fence. Even with her cheeks spotted red from the cold air or from anger, he thought she looked beautiful. Andy stared at him with ice in her eyes.

"Listen, people are going to talk," Andy finally says. "So I just want to get our story straight. Be clear about what we're saying." She threw the ball up against the fence and caught it; she couldn't even look at him.

"I don't even know what happened," Luke said simply, his shoulders downturned. "I don't know how we got here."

Andy gaped at him and took a small step towards him, grateful for the gate separating them. "You don't know what happened? Well, let's see, you cheated on me and lied about it. We'd probably be married in a week if I hadn't found out. That's what happened!" Andy said with as much venom as she could muster.

"Andy, I am so sorry!" Luke said, his voice low and eyes downcast. He couldn't look at her without cringing at the hurt and pain in her eyes. "I made a huge mistake. I know we can get past this. We love each other."

Andy held the ball under one arm and regarded him. She was having a difficult time finding the man she and fallen in love with in the man standing before her. Gone was the suave confident detective and in his place stood a little boy who had lost his favorite plaything. She started dribbling the ball again, gathering her thoughts.

"Here's what we're going to say," Andy began slowly. "We're taking a break. Things were moving a little too fast, so we're just slowing the right down. In a few weeks no one will care anyways," she finished.

"If that's what you want," Luke conceded sadly.

"Yes, that's what I want," Andy replied. "It's the least you can do for me."

She turned and dribbled ball before throwing it up towards the hoop again. Luke watched for a moment and when it was apparent she wasn't going to turn back around said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," Andy sneered. She missed the hoop again and grabbing the ball threw it towards the center of the court with a growl of frustration. It was just like Luke to seek her out when she didn't want him around, but when she had needed him the most, he couldn't be found. It was the most inconvenient paradox of her romantic life.

Andy stayed at the basketball court until the sun started to set. She'd have to get back to Sam's soon or else she'd be useless on shift at midnight. She hated working the night shifts. Her sleep schedule would get out of whack and when she finally settled into a routine, Best would rotate her back onto days. She walked back slowly to Sam's, a small part of her wanted to avoid seeing him again. He'd be able to tell she was upset and she wasn't in the mood to discuss her feelings or about seeing Luke, but she had no where else to go. Her clothes were at Sam's and she wouldn't be able to face him if she just refused to go back.

By the time she made it to his block, the streetlights were on and the light from Sam's bedroom window was shining. She heaved a sigh and plastered what she hoped was passable for a smile on her face as she opened the door. The most delicious smell assaulted her senses, the drone of the TV could be heard and it sounded like the tinkling of glass as well.

"Sam?" She called out tentatively.

"You're back," Sam said, walking out of the kitchen. He had a white dishcloth draped over his shoulder and a bowl in his hands. He had changed back into the clothes he had been wearing when she first woke up. He had a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared as he looked at her.

Andy stayed by the front door. She looked up the stairs and thought she'd just go lay down and deal with her empty stomach later. She looked back at Sam about to let him know, when he spoke up.

"I made chili, grab a bowl and come sit in the living room. I've got the hockey game on, but we can find something else if you want."

Sam headed back into the kitchen. Andy followed silently. The chili smelled amazing. It was simmering on the stove. Sam put the bowl he had been carrying away, picked up his half finished beer and headed into the living room. He didn't ask where she had been or why it looked like she wanted to murder someone. She stared at the back of his head trying to process this new attitude of his. She glanced at the TV before scooping up a bowl of chili. She sat down on the couch as far from him as possible. Sam looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noted how she had crammed herself against the arm of the couch and avoided all possible eye contact. Something had happened wherever she had gone. He didn't like the change, but knew better than to mention it to her. He was content to let her work through Luke's betrayal at her own pace.

They sat in silence. Sam watched the game with one eye and Andy with the other. Andy ate her bowl of chili slowly immersed in her thoughts. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, but didn't feel in the old to talk. He'd figure it out sooner or later that she had run into Luke. When she was finished, she placed the bowl on the coffee table and pulled her feet up onto the couch. They only had a few hours before they'd have to head into the Barn. She could feel her eyes sliding shut as her head rested on the arm of the couch.

When it looked like Andy had finally passed out, Sam turned the volume on the TV down low and switched off the lamp beside Andy's head. He eased off the couch, bent down and gently pulled her legs out from under her and straightened her out so that she was lying flat. She didn't make a sound. Sam draped a throw blanket across her. He watched her for a moment before reaching out to brush her bangs out of her face. His hand lingered briefly, reveling for a second in the softness of her cheek. He sighed, switched off the TV and made his way in the darkness to his own room. He had already set his alarm and put his change of clothes in the bathroom.

With the house quiet around him, Sam laid down on his bed fully clothed and indulged in a replay of the night before.


	11. Chapter 11

**ANOTHER UPDATE. FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORY "THE GOOD LIFE" I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, I'M WRITING SEVERAL CHAPTERS AT ONCE TO POST TOGETHER. I'M HAVING FUN WITH AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OF SAM AND ANDY. **

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Ray Nixon. Ray Donald Swann.

They were just two men on a list who had wanted Andy dead for no other reason than they could kill her. Andy shivered and leaned against her locker breathing deeply. She could still feel Nixon's hands at her throat, the cut of her own cuffs biting into her wrists, the duct tape covering her eyes. She had refused to close her eyes when Nixon ordered her too. She figured if she were going to die she would look her murderer in the eyes while he did it. Nixon wanted none of that and had covered her eyes. Who knew Luke would have gotten there so fast. She still had the energy to scream against the tape covering her mouth, when she heard the storage locker door open and Luke demand Nixon put his hands up.

Andy closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Luke had said he'd wait for her in the D's office and would take her home when she was ready. He had assumed since he had rescued her all was forgiven and she'd go back to their home and their bed as though nothing had ever happened between him and Jo. Andy didn't know what to say and had just walked away towards the locker room. Sam's eyes had been on her and she wasn't entirely sure if he had heard their exchange. Their earlier argument re-played in her mind.

_ "Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, stopping her from getting back into the squad car. "Why are you taking the word of the guy who cheated on you?"_

_ Andy stared at him in shock and anger. _

_ "Our personal issues have nothing to do with this case," Andy started to explain, but Sam cut her off._

_ "Jo doesn't think the two cases have anything to do with each other, but Luke does," Sam said. "Yet there you are backing him up like his word is Gospel."_

_ "I feel it in my gut that the Martinelli case is somehow a part of this," Andy replied steadily. "You always tell me to trust my gut. That is what I am doing, Sam. If you can't or won't believe it, fine. But I'm not backing down."_

_ Sam looked at her for the first time in disgust and barely contained anger. All he could see was Andy sticking up for Luke again. The hot dog in his hand no longer looked or smelled appetizing. He needed to get away and fast._

_ "Fine. You want to spend the day chasing down non-existent storage lockers, so be it," Sam said. "I'm going to walk back to the Barn, I could use a little space."_

_ Sam took off across the street and threw his hot dog into the trash. Andy could only look after him in disbelief. He never treated her gut instincts like that. He always trusted her and usually helped her along_.

Andy snapped out of her reverie to see Sam inching his way into the women's locker room. He looked like hell. Andy tried to gather up some sympathy for him, but she couldn't. She was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of hiding her feelings. Tired of just being. She sighed and turned to finish packing up her bag. Sam stopped and leaned against a locker two down from hers. He kept his hands in his pockets and stared at her.

Sam had been at the Barn when the news came Luke had found Nixon at a storage locker and Andy had been with him. Best had told him to stay put since Sam had knowingly walked away from his partner during the course of the day. He had heard through dispatch Andy had needed medical attention at the scene, but wouldn't need to go to the hospital. He had watched as first Luke, then Jo and finally Andy had made their way into the Barn. Andy had met his eyes before heading to the women's locker room. Luke had been saying something to Andy, but it didn't look like she was listening. Sam could only watch helplessly as he saw her turn in on herself. Whatever had happened had not been good. And to top it all off, he had made an ass of himself and she had been right. The two cases were connected, just not in the way anyone thought they were.

"Andy," Sam began hesitantly.

"Don't," Andy said sharply, she continued to pull things out of her locker, a tube of chap stick and a hairbrush were thrown unceremoniously into the bag at her feet.

"Please," Sam tried again running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to hear it, Sam," Andy replied, finally looking at him. He sucked in a breath after seeing her flat chocolate brown eyes bore into his. "I don't want to hear how sorry you are for leaving me."

"But I am!" Sam finally forced out.

"Fine. You're sorry, feel better?" Andy asked crossing her arms.

Sam stared at her incredulously. This was not the Andy he knew and cared about. This was an entirely different person. Fingerprint marks on her neck were starting to bloom in bright red and it finally hit home he could have lost her. She could have died and he had left her to confront the monster by herself.

"Andy, please," Sam said softly, reaching out for her. "Just let me take you home."

Andy steeled her self against the pleading in his warm brown eyes. It would have been so easy to fall into his arms and let him take her home, where she could forget all about Nixon and his attempt to kill her, but she couldn't. She didn't want Luke's false overtures and she couldn't spend another moment in Sam's house. The reprieve from her messed up life had been great, but it was time to face the real world. On her own two feet.

"No," she replied, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"No?" Sam repeated not believing his ears.

Andy breathed deeply, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts. "No, you can't take me home."

"Where are you going to go? Your things are at my place," Sam questioned. He was starting to panic a little and he never panicked. He was worried Andy would do something rash, like go back with Luke now that he had saved her and that was the last thing he ever wanted to witness.

"Traci offered for me to crash at her place. I'll stay with her until I find a new apartment. I'll grab my stuff from your place later," Andy replied.

"Andy," Sam said as she walked past him, he put out a hand to stop her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and the sight broke his heart.

"Thank you for this weekend, Sam," Andy said in a whisper. She caressed his face with her free hand.

"Time and space?" He asked, holding her hand to his cheek.

She nodded and walked away.

Three weeks to get her life in order. Three weeks to dwell on the mess that was her life now. Three weeks to dive into work each day and avoid Luke at every turn. Three weeks of flowers and dinner invites from Luke to turn down. Three weeks of packing up her things from Luke's and putting them in storage with the rest of her belongings. Three weeks of sleeping on a lumpy hide-a-bed in Traci's living room, reliving every moment she spent at Sam's house in the quiet darkness right before sleep claimed her. Three weeks of missing her partner off-duty when he was most relaxed and enjoyable to be around.

"It's been three weeks, Traci," Andy said one morning while they got ready for work. "I need to get out of your living room and into my own place."

"I thought you settled on the townhouse to rent?" Trace asked, sweeping her hair up into a bun.

"I'm just waiting for the background check to finish. The landlord said I could move in at the end of the month if I pass," Andy replied. "Not that I don't love hanging out with you, but it does make for awkward moments," she alluded with a saucy grin. Traci smirked knowing exactly what she was talking about. Traci didn't think Andy and Jerry would ever look at each other the same way again after bumping into each other very early in the morning shortly after Andy moved in.

"I'll cross my fingers you hear something today," Traci said with a grin. "How are things with Swarek?" She finally asked.

Andy paused in brushing her hair. How were things with Swarek? He had been amazing at giving her the time and space she needed. Every day they were paired together he brought her coffee, let her drive for half their shift, kept up a running commentary on just about anything, from hockey to movies to finally listening to the last bit of his Moby Dick audio book. Andy couldn't remember a time when Sam had talked or joked around so much. If she arrived at work crabby, within minutes of being in the squad car he had her gasping for breath from laughter. He allowed her moments of anger whenever they ran into Luke or a new bouquet of flowers showed up, but he didn't allow her to wallow for long. It actually helped having him there to lean on in a figurative way. He had gone back to his strict no-touch policy with her, but occasionally he'd slip up and place his hand on her back to guide her or brush his fingers against hers when handing her a cup of coffee. Their eyes would meet briefly and a flash of desire would flare in his eyes.

"Things are good," Andy finally answered with a slight blush.

Traci raised an eyebrow and watched her friend patiently waiting for more information. "How good?" She asked when it looked like Andy would not take the hint.

"Good. Different."

"How different?" Trace prodded.

"I don't know. He's different. He laughs more. He's more relaxed. He let's me drive the squad car and you know he never let's anyone drive," Andy tried to explain.

"Maybe the guy's just relieved you didn't go running back to Homicide Luke after the whole Nixon fiasco," Traci tried to rationalize.

"What! Why would I go back to Luke?" Andy exclaimed.

Both girls headed into the kitchen to grab their stuff, Traci locked up and they headed down to her car. They were working the early morning shift and it was still dark out. Traci's mom and Leo were still in bed. Traci threw their bags in the backseat and hopped in next to Andy.

"I think we all were worried that since Luke saved you from Nixon you'd feel obligated to go back with him, try to make things work out," Traci explained, starting the car and turning down the volume on the radio.

Andy bit her bottom lip. It had become apparent early on the coppers and D's at 15 Division were literally divided over what happened between Andy and Luke. The coppers were on Andy's side and gave Luke the proverbial cold shoulder and took jabs at him whenever they could. The D's glossed over the fact Luke had cheated and fixated on how he had saved her from a serial killer. It tended to make the shifts they worked together a bit strained. Andy had thanked Luke for his timing that day at the storage locker, but had made it clear in no uncertain terms they were still over. She was not one who could look past his cheating and it didn't help that Jo was still around. Jo had asked for a transfer back to her old division, but they didn't have a spot for her. So she had to stay put. The shifts when all three were on duty were the shifts Best made sure Andy and Sam were on patrol, because the one time they had been stuck on desk duty was the day Sam and Luke had come to blows.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Andy, we're going to have to talk to each other eventually. You can't keep avoiding me," Luke stated late one evening. Andy was working the front desk. Sam had disappeared a while ago for some reason or other, probably to get away from the monotony of answering phones. It was the first time Luke had ventured over since their shift had started hours ago, most likely because Sam had left._

_ Andy looked up at him in annoyance. The phones had stopped ringing thirty minutes ago and she was pondering the morning's crossword puzzle during the quiet. Luke was leaning against the counter and staring intently at her. He kept a friendly smile on his face; it was a smile that had once made Andy want to spend more time with him in the beginning of their romance. Now it just grated on her nerves._

_ "I'm not avoiding, I'm working," she finally responded and turned back to the crossword. She wasn't getting very far without Sam there to help her with the more obscure references. _

_ "Even if you won't talk to me, we still need to work out when you are going to get your things," Luke said. He didn't want her things to disappear from his house, but he was willing to let her move back out if it meant she might give him a chance to romance her again and do it right._

_ Andy sighed and pushed the newspaper away from her; she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I can come this weekend to pack up. Traci and Jerry said they would help and Sam offered his truck to load it all in."_

_ Luke's eyes narrowed at the mention of Swarek. He hadn't liked the guy to begin with and now he really had reason to hate him. It had gotten around the division Andy had stayed with Sam the weekend she had left Luke. They denied anything happened, but the rumors still swirled that Sam would quickly replace Luke in Andy's life and all the coppers were more than thrilled at the prospect. Luke did not like the fact Andy was almost constantly partnered with Sam nor did he like knowing the only time she laughed or smiled lately was at something Swarek had said or done during shift._

_ "You're awfully friendly with Swarek, aren't you?" Luke sneered, trying unsuccessfully to hide his annoyance._

_ "Well, he is a friend," Andy retorted._

_ "You do realize what the rumors are saying about you two?" Luke asked._

_ "Which rumors? There are so many to sort through," Andy replied. She knew what he was fishing for and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

_ "That you jumped from my bed to his the same night we broke it off," Luke answered, anger turning his face red. "That you've been fooling around with him behind my back and only used my cheating to break things off. That you wanted us both and couldn't make up your mind." He continued his voice rising so much that those coppers standing nearby could hear._

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Andy saw Sam returning from wherever he had gone and pause to listen to Luke's accusations. She saw his face darkened in anger and his hands clench into fists at his sides. The confrontation at the front desk was quickly becoming the focal point for everyone. Andy shook her head imperceptibly at Sam to let him know she could handle Luke herself._

_ "My favorite though," Luke said. "Are those that simply call you Swarek's whore."_

_ Sam had heard enough and crossed the front foyer in three long strides, grabbed Luke by his collar and punched him in the jaw with such force Luke staggered back and would have fallen if Sam had not been holding onto his shirt. _

_ "You've said enough, Callahan," Sam said through clenched teeth. "Don't try to pin your mistake on McNally. If anyone in this sorry story is a whore, it would be your bed buddy who didn't have the decency to respect your relationship with your fiancée."_

_ Luke couldn't even try to fight back as he was scrambling to regain his footing. Jo had made her way out of the D's office to watch the scene play out. She heard exactly what Sam had said. The opinions of the other coppers had made her work life unbearable, but even worse was having Sam think the same of her. She had actually respected him and his rejection of her had stung. She had the decency to look ashamed and gave Andy a half-hearted smile in hopes the young rookie would eventually forgive her before returning to her office._

_ "Swarek! Callahan! My office, now!" Best roared from his office doorway._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I think it's safe to say I won't be going back to Luke," Andy said.

The rest of the drive was quiet and they arrived at the Barn with enough time to change into their uniforms and head into Parade with minutes to spare. Traci liked to be on time so it forced Andy as well. Chris and Gail were already there and talking quietly. Shaw and Noelle were perched on the back table playing a fierce game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and by the looks of it Noelle was winning. Sam was nowhere in sight and Andy had to stifle a sigh at the thought he wouldn't be in for shift.

"Hey," his familiar voice whispered in her ear, his hand on the small of her back.

Andy grinned and turned to face him. "Hey, yourself."

"Another shift, another day of being on time," Sam said with a smirk and gently led her over to the table next to Shaw.

"Funny," Andy retorted and jumped up onto the table.

"So, I was thinking," Sam said, leaning into her personal space.

"Yeah?" Andy whispered somewhat hoarsely. It had been a while since Sam had gotten so close on purpose.

"After shift, how about we hang out," Sam suggested. "Maybe get out of town for a little bit?"

"Where to?" Andy asked, her heart skipping a beat at the prospect of Sam asking for time alone with her.

"I have a few ideas," Sam answered, his eyes fixed on the front of the room where Best was making his way to the podium. "You in?" He turned the full force of his smile on her then.

"Definitely," Andy breathed. He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning back to focus on Best. Andy couldn't tear her gaze away and missed most of what Best said because she was too busy wondering what Sam had planned for them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So I had planned on Sam and Andy's out of town trip to take place in this chapter, but it started to get too long, so I'm breaking it into two parts. The next part will be up in a few days or so. I need to go over it and tweak it in a few spots before I'm ready to post.**_

_**I definitely loved the two-part finale. It really showed how far they have come as friends, partners and lovers. I especially liked how Sam stood up for Andy to Boyd and even said, "you're done." I truly hope to see Boyd back in uniform next season as punishment for his screw-up. It was Boyd who made Sam to Brennan, not Andy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but wished I did. **_

One multi-vehicle accident, two domestic calls and a B & E to contend with and Andy was more than ready to head back to the Barn and wash the day away. A long hot shower was exactly what she needed; however, she first had to finish booking the B & E guy. Chris pulled the squad car into the Sally port and as the door was closing, Andy jumped out of the car and opened the back door. B & E guy was definitely hopped up on something and wouldn't stop talking to his imaginary friend who had planned the entire operation.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it," he yelled yanking against Andy's grip on his arm.

"That's what they all say," Andy muttered and then grinned at the sudden memory of her first day on the job.

"No! It was Johnny the whole time," he continued on, still fighting her every step of the way.

Chris had grabbed their bags from the trunk and held the door to booking open for her. He grinned at her and rolled his eyes. It had been one crazy person after the other all day long. Walking into booking was like walking into a boxing ring. Sam was wrestling with a drunk who kept trying to take a swing at him, but kept missing and falling down taking Sam with him every time. Andy held back a laugh. Sam looked over at her and smirked, grabbed the guy under the armpits and physically threw him into the cell. Oliver was recording everything on his cellphone. For once the old friends had been partnered together for the day.

"Man, that was great," Shaw said. "My girls are going to love this."

"Don't you dare!" Sam growled at him. He was inspecting his arm where the drunk had tried to sink his teeth into him the first go-round where they picked him up. "I'll lose all cred with them."

"That's the whole point, Sammy," Shaw replied. "I can't have you more cool than me, brother!"

Sam grunted and slapped him on the back. "Never gonna happen, buddy!"

Andy watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye as she was trying to finish booking her B & E so she could shower and change. She was getting increasingly nervous about going out with Sam. It felt like a date, but they hadn't exactly called it a date and he didn't look the slightest bit nervous himself.

"Ugh!" Andy muttered and scratched out the wrong answer. Chris had already disappeared into the Barn to dispose of their bag.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Sam suddenly said into her ear. He leaned on the counter as close to her as possible without actually touching, Andy flinched as his warm breath tickled the hair on the nape of her neck. "I'll meet you in the parking lot?"

"Mmmhmm," Andy murmured quietly concentrating on the paperwork in front of her.

"You're not backing out on me are you?" Sam asked, with a hint of concern lacing his voice.

It had taken him at least a week to work up the nerve to ask her to hang out. It had gotten lonely at his house on his days off. She had only been there two days, but she had left a mark on the place. He had gone to wash the sheets and they smelled like her perfume. He had dusted and swept the guest room and found a tube of mascara behind the bureau. He had spent the first night attempting a caricature of her, but it still wouldn't come out the right way. Three weeks later and he was ready to make a move. Andy wasn't as moody and had actually cracked a few jokes while on patrol the other night. Seeing her face light up had been the sign he had been waiting for.

"No," Andy said slowly. "Where are we going?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, not telling. It's a surprise."

"Will you at least tell me if I need to go home and get different clothes?" Andy asked. She handed the booking paperwork over to the officer behind the desk and followed Sam out into the Barn.

"What were you wearing when you came to work?" Sam asked. He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the firearm room so they could divest themselves of their guns and belts.

"Jeans, shirt, hoodie, my usual," Andy replied, checking her gun.

"You're good, then," Sam answered, checked his own gun, put it and his utility belt in their proper place. "Hurry up and I'll see you outside," he added and took off towards the men's locker room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Andy's mouth went a little dry at the image.

Thirty minutes later, showered, dressed and hair in a messy ponytail, Andy sat down on the bench in front of her locker to put on her shoes. Traci had come in during her shower and was in the process of changing. Andy put her watch back on, checked her make up in the small mirror hanging in her locker and added a touch of lip-gloss.

"Why are you getting all sexy-fied?" Trace asked. She had been watching her friend and knew she was nervous about something. Andy was usually the first to be dressed and ready to leave at the end of shift, but this afternoon she was taking her time.

Andy shrugged, "I'm not getting sexy-fied."

"Yeah, you are," Traci replied and folded her arms across her chest. She waited patiently.

Andy huffed and answered, "fine. Sam is taking me out tonight."

"Like a date?" Traci asked incredulously, she had spent the majority of the day in the Barn with Jerry and he had not said anything about Swarek asking Andy for a date. Jerry was like a teenage girl when it came to the rumor mill at the Barn. Half of the rumors floating out there about Andy and Sam had been started by Jerry just to prod his friend towards the woman of his dreams.

"I don't know. He just asked if I wanted to hang out after shift during Parade this morning. He didn't say it was a date. God, now I'm even more nervous. Thanks a lot, Traci!"

"Where is he taking you?" Traci asked, she had turned back to finish changing into her civvies.

"I have no idea," Andy answered. "He won't tell me."

"Really?"

"Yep. We weren't partnered today so I couldn't bug him while on patrol. Then when I asked while in Booking, he told me it was a surprise. I know he's Mr. Mysterious and all, but I wasn't expecting him to completely shut me down."

"Is he meeting you here?" Traci asked.

"No, outside. It's been almost forty minutes, I'm surprised he isn't in here yelling at me to hurry up," Andy replied with a smile. She grabbed her bag and waited for Traci to do the same.

"Well, let's get this date going," Traci replied. She was truly happy for her best friend. The last three weeks had been a struggle for both of them. There were times during the night she would hear Andy crying and they would end up sharing a bottle of wine before Andy was calmed enough to get some sleep. There were other nights when it was best to leave her alone. Traci loved her like a sister, but she couldn't wait until she moved in to her own place. It would be nice to have her apartment to herself again and her boyfriend able to walk around in the morning without tripping over Andy on the way to the bathroom.

Andy and Traci walked towards the back entrance to the parking lot. They passed the D's office and Andy glanced in the window by reflex. Luke was there. And Jo. They sat across from each other, but kept their eyes averted. Luke looked up just as Andy walked past and gave her a small smile. He made no secret about wanting to work things out with her. She had tried to talk to him a week ago, but it didn't go so well. Both had walked away dissatisfied.

Andy tore her gaze away from Luke and headed out into the afternoon sunshine. One of the perks of starting shift at 3 a.m. was getting off early enough to still have time before bed. It was also the start of her four-day off rotation and she couldn't think of a better way to start than by spending time with Sam away from work, away from prying eyes and suggestive winks.

The rumble of a motorcycle caught their attention and both stopped to stare at the spectacle in front of them. Shaw, Jerry, Dov and Chris were gawking at a gleaming black, grey and chrome Kawasaki. Andy likened it to a crotch rocket than to a Harley. It took her a moment to see it was Sam swinging a leg off to stand beside it while saying something to Jerry and Shaw. He had a huge grin on his face and bumped fists with Jerry. He caught her eye and winked. Andy took a ragged breath and stepped off the sidewalk.

"I didn't think you still had this, brother," Shaw remarked. He looked at it with envy.

"It's been in the shop for some detail work," Sam replied. "I wanted to take it out once more before the weather changes."

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a set of wheels like this," Jerry said. "She is a beauty."

Sam just smiled. He had bought the bike before finding out about going undercover to bust Hill. His brother-in-law had kept it for him while he was gone, but hadn't maintained it. He had spent the last few months getting it in working order again and sent it to be re-painted. Sam had thought Andy would get a kick out of taking a ride, but seeing the apprehensive look on her face made him think twice about it.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him in silent question.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked when she got closer. Identical incredulous looks from Jerry, Shaw, Dov and Chris passed between them. Andy could have laughed out loud if she wasn't so nervous. She had never ridden a motorcycle in her life and this one looked like some futuristic robot than an actual working machine.

Sam grabbed a second helmet off the back of the bike and held it out to her. The others watched in amusement as she hesitantly took it from him. "What about my bag?" Andy asked.

"Traci?" Sam inquired, looking behind Andy.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Traci said and stepped forward to grab the bag from Andy's grip. "Relax, have fun." She whispered to Andy and shot Sam a look that clearly said he better take care of her best friend and return her in one piece. Sam nodded.

"Let's go, McNally," Sam said, he swung a leg back over the bike, pulled his own helmet on, slipped his aviator sunglasses back on and waited patiently for Andy to catch up.

Andy on the other hand was having a hard time controlling her breathing. There wasn't a lot of space on the back of the bike. She would most definitely have Sam right between her legs, his compact bottom . . . . she couldn't even form a coherent thought. She could hear the others talking and cajoling her, even calling into question her ability to sit on it without falling off. Andy couldn't see his eyes, but she knew Sam was watching her closely. She shook her head to clear away the naughty thoughts flitting in and out, grinned sheepishly and pulled the helmet on. It was heavy and awkward, but snug, like it was made for her.

Sam held out a hand to steady her as she climbed on to the back of the bike. He took in a sharp breath as Andy settled onto the back of the bike. He could feel every inch of her thighs against his. Her arms wrapped snugly around his waist, her front pressed intimately against his back. The double barrier of leather jackets doing little to hide the softness of her chest. He shot a smile to their friends gathered, started the bike and took off out of the parking lot.

Andy gasped as they took off and felt a giggle escape her lips.

Neither one saw Luke standing in the doorway of the Division; mouth agape with anger in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's another installment for your enjoyment. I am still working out the kinks during the last part of their date and will have it up later this week. **_

_**Thank you to every one who has added to their favorites, sent reviews or otherwise read and liked the story. I'm having fun writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Although, I do own the few characters I have created for the purpose of this story. **_

_**Please disregard any and all typos or grammar mistakes.**_

Andy reveled in the vibrations of the bike beneath her. The rumble of the engine cut by the padding of her helmet. Even though the wind blew past them at impossible speed, she did not want to look at the speedometer, she was warm. Sam's body heat radiated through her thighs and chest. She loved feeling his muscles flex as he shifted gears or leaned into a turn. The first time was a frightening, but the longer they rode the more relaxed she became. Occasionally, he'd reach back and squeeze her thigh, which would send butterflies hurtling through her stomach. Andy didn't pay attention to where they were headed. It didn't matter as long as Sam kept going. For the first time since breaking up with Luke, she was happy, giddy happy, the kind of happy when she couldn't stop smiling. She giggled to herself and hugged Sam a little tighter; he took his hand off the handle bar and stroked her thigh from knee to hip. He left his arm resting on her leg for a moment before grabbing the bar to head into another left hand turn.

Eventually, the highway gave way to residential streets. The street lamps were slowly coming on as the sun was setting. The slower pace allowed Andy time to take in her surroundings. They got a few odd looks by citizens out and about; older boys in their teens gawked at the bike and stared as they went past. Andy was glad for the helmet so they couldn't see her face flush red. She couldn't pinpoint why she was embarrassed, it could have been the way the teens had smiled or whistled when they stopped at a stoplight. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. She knew herself to be attractive, but since she was in uniform more often than not and guys just didn't look at her then.

Finally, Sam pulled down a quiet residential street. The roar of the bike breaking the peace of the neighborhood. Andy could smell wood burning, the sweet smell of late blooming flowers and the indescribable crispness of the fall Canadian air.

"Sam, where are we?" Andy asked, when he finally turned off the motorcycle. He had parked in front of a gingerbread house, the kind of house with a sweeping front porch, bright yellow shutters on all the windows and lattice work with climbing ivy, which was currently turning brown and half dead. Sometime during their ride she recalled him turning towards St. Catharine's but didn't think much of it. Now parked in front, a horrible feeling quickly replaced the giddiness of the ride.

Sam had pocketed the keys, set the kickstand down and pulled off his helmet. He had taken a risk and was about to find out exactly how big of a risk. He figured he'd have a few minutes before the occupants were aware they had pulled up. Sam twisted around to face Andy as best he could without actually getting off the bike. He had loved every second of the ride, the feel of her arms around his waist, her hands clutching at his jacket, her thighs pressed against his. It had been excruciating torture to know he had a long way to go before the goodnight kiss he fully planned on giving.

"My sister's place," Sam answered with a jerk of his head towards the front door.

"What!" Andy exclaimed, trying frantically to hop off the bike, but only succeeded in falling off ungracefully. She rounded on him as soon she gained her footing, helmet in one hand and the other trying to fluff out what was sure to be helmet-hair. "You can't just introduce me to family on a first date! Who does that?" Andy exclaimed in a whisper. She held herself stiffly. Sam only grinned at her, full dimples in effect.

"First date, huh?" Sam asked by way of reply.

"Yes, first date!" Andy said angrily and swatted him on the arm.

"You're supposed to take me to dinner or a movie or a walk in the park or some combination of the three," Andy explained, her eyes a bit wild at the thought of meeting Sam's sister. Hell, she was going to marry Luke and she hadn't even met his parents.

"I'll remember that for our second date," Sam said with a grin. He strapped both of their helmets to the back of the bike. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Andy stood so still that the only part of her moving was her chest with each breath she took. It looked like she was on her way to hyperventilating. He swung his right leg over the bike and leaned back against it, drawing her hands into his. They were slightly cold from the cooler fall air that had descended during their ride. It was closing in on dinnertime, so the sun was setting. It would be well after dark before they headed back home.

"Look, my sister always has this end of warmth BBQ, before the grill is buried under snow," Sam started to explain. He glanced over her shoulder and saw movement in the front window. He had warned Sara to give him a little time before releasing the rug rats. "She's begged me for the last three years to please bring someone and I never have, until now."

"But why me?" Andy whispered. She was so terrified. She tried to avoid meeting parents or siblings of her boyfriends. The meetings were always unpleasant and they always found some fault in her, to show she wasn't good enough for their brother or son. Those relationships never lasted long after that.

Sam sighed and lifted her hands to his mouth. He gave them a quick kiss that warmed her from the tips of her fingers to her toes. It was the closest they had been since the day they talked in his driveway. She had missed feeling his lips on her skin. His warm breath always gave her goosebumps.

"Because I knew you'd have to meet my family sooner or later and since I knew you would fight me every step of the way, it was just easier to spring it on you," he finally stated. He softened his words with a grin and another quick kiss to her hands.

"You think I'd run?" Andy queried with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it for a fact," Sam replied cheekily and stood up. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. "Just relax and try to have a little fun. Sara isn't going to bite. She's curious about you," he said into her hair. She melted a little at the contact. Andy tried to calm her racing heart. She felt him stiffen a bit and pulled out of his embrace.

"Uncle Sammy!" A high childish voice screeched. There was the squeak of hinges and then pounding feet.

"Be careful of the rugrat, though," Sam warned with a smirk. "He bites," Sam added and then walked up the driveway to catch a redheaded child in a fierce hug.

Andy gasped and swallowed a chuckle. She watched Sam tousle the boy's head and answer the questions being fired at him. Sam looked over his shoulder and found her still by the bike. He gave her a grin and saw her expression change slightly. He followed her gaze and saw Sara had stepped out onto the porch.

"Here we go!" Sam thought to himself and pulled his nephew away from him, he held out a hand to Andy and waited breathlessly for her to take it. He was more than prepared to chase her down the block and carry her back if she so much as thought about bolting.

Andy took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair praying it didn't look as horrible as it felt and took a cautious step towards Sam and who could only be his nephew. Sam had never mentioned Sara had a child. Andy had always assumed by what Sam told her of Sara's past that she would have remained single. So it wouldn't just be Sara she would be meeting, but her kid and maybe a husband.

"Buddy, I'd like you to meet my friend," Sam spoke to the boy, but reached out and grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her to his side. "Andy McNally.

"Andy, this is my nephew, Chance," Sam said. He rubbed his hand up and down Andy's back in a gesture to soothe her nerves. She had to physically stop herself from curling against his side. She didn't want to be seen as a clingy type.

"Nice to meet you," Chance answered with a grin dosing her with the Swarek dimples. He held out a hand and Andy shook it with grin.

Chance couldn't have been more than ten years old. He was tall and lanky, more elbows and knees. He had a shock of red hair and bright blue eyes with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Andy was impressed with his good manners and easy air. He wasn't at all intimidated by her and kept a running conversation with Sam. Andy was hyper aware of the woman standing on the front porch. Sara didn't join them, but watched with a smile on her face. Andy tried to look at her surreptitiously, but once she caught her eye, she couldn't look away. Sara gave her a tight smile that could have been welcoming or calculating, it was difficult to say from where they stood in the driveway.

"Andy," Chance said interrupting her thoughts and pulling her eyes away from his mother.

"Yes?"

"Do you like sports?" Chance asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I do," Andy answered with a grin. She had seen the basketball hoop hanging from the garage roof. "I played basketball in school. What about you?"

"Oh! I play soccer, basketball and hockey," Chance replied excitedly. "Maybe we could shoot hoops after dinner? Uncle Sammy doesn't play, but we could?" He asked with a hopeful look.

Andy laughed and Sam finally got to see her mega watt smile that always floored him. He squeezed her side and stopped himself from kissing temple. He made a mental note to slow down with the displays of affection. It was their first date after all.

"It looks like your mom is waiting for us," Sam interjected when it appeared like Chance would launch into a diatribe about which team was the best this season. Chance took off towards the house bellowing, "Mom! Andy said she'd shoot hoops with me!"

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sam whispered in her ear as they turned to walk up the drive.

Andy shivered at the goosebumps and shook her head slowly. She was grateful for Sam's arm around her, as she didn't think she'd make it to the door on her own. Sara had stopped her son from running into the house, but let him loose once Sam and Andy hit the porch.

"Brother," Sara said simply, her voice high and lilting like a soprano. She wrapped her brother in a hug and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad to see you finally brought someone. I figured you were placating me."

"Now why would I lie?" Sam asked good-naturedly, his hand to his heart as though wounded. Andy stifled a laugh.

Sara was simply a beautiful woman. She was the same height as Sam with long dark brown hair. They shared the same color eyes, but hers weren't as heavy lidded as his. When she smiled she only had one dimple and perfect white teeth. Andy felt a prickle of jealousy and envy creep through her. Sara exuded the peace of a woman who had been through Hell and gotten back in one piece with a grace that would make Angels weep. Andy had expected to see a bitter single woman, angry at the world for what had happened to her. She couldn't have been further from the truth.

Andy did a double take at the sight of Sam bending down to pick up the most adorable girl she had ever seen. She looked like a porcelain doll with chocolate brown curls that hung to her waist, deep blue eyes and dimples.

"Hi, Princess," Sam practically cooed and bounced her in his arms.

"Since he is otherwise occupied," Sara said, turning to Andy abruptly. "I'm Sara. You must be McNally?" Sara held out her hand.

Andy laughed nervously and shook her hand. "It's Andy."

Sara grinned warmly. "He's only ever talked about his partner McNally. I assumed he just forgot your first name."

"Now that I think about it, he really doesn't say my first name," Andy conceded with a giggle.

"Only off-duty," Sam spoke up. He'd been enchanted by his niece, but not so much he didn't pay attention to them. He wanted to kick himself for not introducing them properly. He had just been so enthralled with Katie. The last time he had seen her she had been a little over a year old. She had gotten big while he was undercover.

"Andy, this is Katie," Sara said, stroking her daughter's head.

"She's beautiful," Andy replied. The little girl gazed at Andy quizzically from Sam's arms.

Andy caught Sam's eye and felt heat pool into her stomach. He was too sexy to begin with, but seeing a baby in his arms, made her want to throw her inhibitions to the wind. She was going to have a very hard time concentrating if he kept looking at her like that.

"We should head in, it's getting cold," Sam finally said, tearing his gaze away from Andy.

"Yeah, I should probably warn you," Sara began.

"Warn me?" Sam asked, but before Sara could respond there was a ruckus at the front door.

"Is that my boy?" A loud gravelly voice asked.

Pushing his way out the front door was an older gentleman with a shock of thick white hair. He took two strides across the front porch and pulled Sam into a bear hug, slapping him hard on the back, practically squishing Katie in the process. He looked up and saw Andy standing next to Sara trying her hardest to blend into the wood railing.

"And who is this gorgeous woman?" He asked, releasing Sam, who coughed hard and handed Katie back to Sara.

Andy took a tentative step forward and slides her hand into Sam's. "Pops, this is Andy." Sam stated.

The older Swarek narrowed his eyes scrutinizing her, then a huge grin broke out, a flash of dimples and the next thing Andy knew, she was clasped in a bear hug herself. He rumbled a greeting in her ear.

"My boy sure knows how to pick 'em!" Mr. Swarek stated. "Now, I see he brought you on that infernal machine of his. Did he at least obey the traffic laws getting here?" He asked conspiratorially to her. He kept an arm around her shoulders, effectively shoving Sam away. "It's cold out here, let's get you inside and something warm to drink. Kimball just put the steaks on the grill and Janet has the potatoes in the oven. Would you like some wine? Or a beer? I think there is soda as well," Mr. Swarek said, walking her quickly towards the front door. Andy glanced over her shoulder in mild terror, but Sam was glaring at his sister and not paying attention.

"Yeah, Daddy and Mom decided to come this year," Sara explained with an exasperated look. "Apparently, the chance to meet your girlfriend was not one they wanted to miss."

"Andy is not my girlfriend," Sam hissed.

"Well, you could've fooled me," Sara snapped. "The way you've been going on and on about her for the last six months and especially the last three weeks, I just assumed she was."

"Technically, this is our first date," Sam replied, opening the door for her.

"Oh, Sammy," Sara groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So it was brought to my attention Sam's dad walked out on the family or disappeared shortly after Sara's attack. I, obviously, forgot sometime between season 1 and 2. D'oh! We'll just chalk it up to creative license with the characters. I like the idea of Sam's dad being loud and obnoxious and a flirt. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 13. I didn't realize it at the time, but September 13**__**th**__** is my birthday and I happened to post the night before. So all day on the 13**__**th**__** I was getting dinged from email with reviews and Facebook messages wishing me a happy birthday. Every single one made me smile. So thanks for making my birthday awesome! **_

_**I was so nervous about making their first date be a trip to Sara's house. I couldn't think of any other place for them to go that wouldn't be considered cliché. So, I'm glad everyone took a liking to it. **_

_**So here is the remaining portion of their first date.**_

_**Oh and . . . **_

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT ENCLOSED. M RATING FULLY UTILIZED.**_

Sam found Andy in the spacious kitchen, his dad pushing a full glass of red wine into her hand and gesturing for her to take a seat at the kitchen island. She looked overwhelmed, but had a genuine smile on her face. Chance was already pulling up a seat next to her, a look of near adoration on his face. The kid was on his way to his first crush. Sam saw Kimball, Sara's husband, out on the patio by the grill, no doubt checking on the steaks.

"I'll take one of those, Daddy," Sara said, sidling up to her father with Katie on her hip.

"There you go," Mr. Swarek said, handing her a glass.

Sam took in the scene before him, it wasn't exactly as he had envisioned. His sister and her husband would have been more than enough to spring on Andy, but his parents, not a good idea. His father would take over the conversation and completely overwhelm Andy more than she already was. His mother, on the other hand, had not turned around from the stove and was effectively ignoring every one in the room.

"Hey, Mom," Sam said, giving her a one-armed hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Sammy," she said and wrapped an arm around his waist. He grinned down into her worn face and saw a look of, not disappointment? Why would she be disappointed?

"Did Pops introduce Andy?" Sam asked softly.

"He did," was her short reply. She went back to stirring whatever it was on the stove that was commanding all of her attention. She refused to look at Sam. He glanced at Sara, who only shrugged her shoulders and headed outside to check on her husband.

"So, we all know why Sammy became a cop," Mr. Swarek said to Andy with a grin, "but I'd like to know why you became one."

Sam had grabbed a beer and sat down next to Andy, he laid his arm along the back of Andy's chair. She leaned back to take some measure of comfort from him. His father hadn't stopped asking questions since he first pulled her into the house. He had an easy manner, quick laugh and was genuinely interested in getting to know her. Unlike his wife. Who had taken one look at her, from head to toe and turned abruptly back to the stove. Sam's mom had barely nodded hello. It unnerved her. She felt like she was back in college again. It was the same with every boyfriend, one parent would gush over her and the other wouldn't. It was always the parent who hated her that the boyfriend listened to. First date with Sam and already his mom had taken her measure and found her lacking, without even asking a single question.

"My dad was a cop," Andy replied hesitantly. "It always seemed a given I would follow in his footsteps."

"She's a damn fine cop," Sam spoke up. "Busted me on her first day."

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Andy laughed.

"Never, it was an awesome move," Sam answered, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed, leaving it there.

"Maybe if you hadn't tripped over your own feet, you would have gotten away?" Andy teased.

"Well, I'm glad you busted his cover," Mr. Swarek stated. "Always scared the wits out of us whenever he disappeared for months at a time, eh, Janet?" He asked his wife.

Janet Swarek turned around slowly and looked at her son before replying, "wasn't the first time and won't be the last." She purposely gave Andy a hard look and turned back to the stove. Sam, his dad and Sara all stared at Janet in disbelief.

Andy felt tears spring into her eyes and a sudden urge to flee. Sam's hand was lazily rubbing her back, but she could tell he was focused on his mother. She only knew she had to get out of the kitchen to avoid a complete meltdown.

"Where is the bathroom?" Andy asked, jumping down from the pub height chair. She was looking at Sara.

"Down the hall and last door on the left," Sara answered.

Andy raced out of the silent kitchen. She found the bathroom easily and quickly shut the door and locked it. She took a deep breath, flicked on the light and sank slowly down to the floor. She had never met a person who disliked her on principle. Janet had not asked a single question, had not said hello, had done just about everything to make Andy feel unwelcome and they had only been in the same room for a few minutes together. She had done nothing wrong. She couldn't think of anything she may have said that would prompt Sam's mom to act the way she did.

Andy could hear conversation from the kitchen even through the bathroom door. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but couldn't stop herself. She cracked the door to hear more clearly.

"Janet, there is no reason to be rude to the girl," Mr. Swarek's deep voice said in clear disapproval.

"I'm not being rude," came the cool reply.

"Mom, you barely said hello to Andy! And you're treating me like I broke your favorite Hummel again," Sam said with anger evident in his voice.

"She's too young," she explained rationally.

"What does that have to do with how you treat her?" Sam asked incredulous. Andy thrilled to hear his defense of her, but was mortified that the only reason Sam's mom disliked her was because of her age!

"Sam, the girl is going to break your heart," Janet cajoled softly. "She's already been engaged to one man in your division. Now she's shacking up with you? It appears the girl is fickle and apt to change her mind at the drop of a hat. You deserve someone more stable, older, someone who knows what they want out of life. She became a cop because her father was one? It sounds like she went with the easiest choice rather than make up her own mind," Janet explained her voice gaining in volume.

Andy couldn't stop the tears from spilling. She shut the door on their conversation.

In the kitchen, Sam couldn't believe his ears. He never once imagined his mom could be so callous. His dad was frowning at her and Sara bounced Katie in her arms watching the scene unfold. Sara knew how Sam felt about Andy, or at least had figured it out since he never really came out and told her how he felt.

Sam took a deep breath before answering, "Mom, I appreciate your concern, but this is my life you're talking about. Andy is not a fickle woman. She was engaged to a man whom she loved, a man who then cheated on her. She has been working through that for a while. She hasn't jumped into my bed, and even if we had taken that step, it's no business of yours. Andy is an amazing cop. She gives 110% to the people she meets daily, whether victims or suspects. Even if she is young, she has gone through a world of hurt and disappointment and I would hope a woman like yourself would be more understanding."

Janet had the decency to look ashamed by her son's outburst.

"Mom, just try to get to know her," Sara said quietly.

"Hey, who's hungry?" Kimball asked walking into the kitchen with a platter of steaks, Chance following his father back into the house. He took in the tension in the room and the smile dropped off his face. "Or not."

Andy took that moment to walk in. She had cried a bit, washed her face and was prepared to face Sam's family for the rest of the evening. It helped she had heard the last of Sam's speech to his mom. She stopped short when she saw Kimball. He was taller than Luke, with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. Chance was the spitting image of his father.

"Hi," Kimball said, nodding to her. "Hungry?" He gestured to the platter.

"Starving," Andy replied with a smile and just like that conversation flowed again.

Sara placed Katie in her highchair; Mr. Swarek went to help Kimball dish up the food while Chance scampered into his seat. Andy went over to Sam and gave him a small smile. He stared into her eyes to gauge her feelings; he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Andy leaned into the hug. She caught Janet watching them, but couldn't bring herself to smile at the woman. All was not yet forgiven.

After dinner, Chance coerced Andy and his father into shooting some hoops. So while Sara put Katie to bed, the rest headed out to the front porch. The night air was crisp and there was a faint smell of rain in the air. Chance ran and grabbed the basketball from the garage. There was an intense discussion on whether or not to have teams or every man for themselves. They agreed on Andy and Chance against Kimball. Sam's parents had settled into the love seat set against the front of the house and Sam sat down in the chair facing them. He held a beer in one hand and the sketchpad Sara had handed him on their way out in the other.

They all watched the basketball game in silence. Sam was impressed with Andy's agility and ease dribbling the ball. Kimball may have had the advantage of height, but he was no match against Chance and Andy. She could turn on a dime and dribble the ball between her legs, pass to Chance and then maneuver to the perfect position to throw the ball in when Chance passed it back to her. Kimball was left in the dust and panting for breath. For the first time since the encounter in the kitchen, Andy had a smile on her face and couldn't stop laughing. She high-fived Chance after every basket and they even made up a little dance to go with it.

Sara joined them and sat next to her brother. "It looks like they are having fun," she commented after watching for a moment.

"She's a keeper, Sam," Mr. Swarek stated simply. He draped an arm around his wife's shoulders, "There's nothing wrong with the age difference," he added for his wife's benefit. "It's not like he can date a cougar given he's older than what they tend to go for."

"Daddy!" Sara exclaimed with a giggle.

"My question is how are you going to keep up with her?" Mr. Swarek couldn't help teasing his son.

"That's enough, Peter," Janet said softly. "We don't need to discuss our son's private life."

Sam shrugged and took a swig of his beer. He looked back out to see Andy hug Chance; she smiled over at them, which quickly disappeared. Sam sighed. He knew she was feeling intimidated by his mother. He had never been a Mama's boy, but she still made it difficult for him to bring any girlfriends over. It was one of the reasons why he didn't and had avoided bringing anyone no matter how much his sister begged,

"Since you gave me this," Sam said to Sara, holding up the sketchpad, "I'm guessing you want me to draw something for you?"

"I thought the game might inspire you," Sara replied, nodding towards the driveway.

Sam set his beer down and flipped open to a fresh sheet. Sara tossed a black Sharpie to him. With his family talking softly around him and the shouts and giggles coming from Andy, Sam settled back in his chair. No way was he going to attempt a sketch of Andy, he settled for one of his parents instead. It was quiet and peaceful, until a loud crack of lightening broke and a few moments later the ominous roll of thunder. They all paused and looked up at the sky. That's when they noticed the wind had whipped up and gotten considerably colder since first sitting down. Sara opened her iPhone and checked the weather report.

"Ugh," she groaned and turned the phone to show Sam. All he can see was a bright red mass covering all of St. Catharine's and beyond, the radar moved too slowly for it to be a quick fall shower.

"What is it?" Andy asked from the bottom stair.

"Bad storm heading straight for us," Sam replied with a grim frown.

"It's not much, but better than riding home in a downpour," Sara said as she made up the bed in the guest bedroom. Andy watched her with a nervous twitch in her stomach.

Sam had wanted to leave immediately, but Kimball and his father had squashed that idea on account of Andy and forcing her to ride on a motorcycle in the rain. Sara told them they would spend the night there instead and could leave first thing after breakfast. With a stern look at Sam clearly conveying he was to behave himself, Peter and Janet took their leave. Kimball opened the garage and Sam pushed the bike in to protect it from the elements. Chance had been sent off to bed.

"I've got fresh toothbrushes under the sink in the bathroom. I'll bring down a pair of my pj's for you to sleep in tonight, as well," she said with a smile.

Andy looked at the bed apprehensively. It was huge, too huge for one person. She wondered if Sam was planning on joining her, which made her flush and jump when Sara came back in with her arms full. She handed her soft flannel pants and a white tank top.

"We'll be upstairs if you need anything," Sara stated. "Katie sleeps through the night, but the storm might wake her up. In case you hear her."

"Okay," Andy replied.

"Goodnight, Andy," Sara said. "I'm really glad Sam brought you tonight."

"So am I."

Sara walked out of the room and closed the door. Andy breathed a sigh of relief and sank down on to the edge of bed. She looked at the pajamas in her hands and wondered where Sam was. They hadn't said much after it was decided they weren't leaving. In fact, he had looked a little embarrassed himself, especially when Sara said they could stay in the guest bedroom. Although, she had corrected herself immediately and said one of them could stay in the guest room.

Andy slowly undressed and put on the pajamas Sara had provided. She pulled out her hair tie and ran her fingers through her hair brushing out the tangles. She could hear movements above from Sara and Kimball readying for bed as well. A few moments later and all were silent. Andy listened to the storm as it came in, cracks of lightning and booms of thunder. The storm was definitely moving slow. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, mentally scolding herself for even thinking about seeking Sam out. They were in his sister's house for God's sake! A rather loud boom of thunder rattled the windows and propelled Andy to the door.

She peeked out into the hallway, only darkness greeted her with flashes of lightning. She crept down the hallway and turned towards the living room. She figured Sam would be on the couch. He stood in front of the wall of front windows, still as a statue, watching the rain pour down. Kimball must have given him a pair of sleep pants as well, they hung low on his hips and the legs nearly covered his bare feet. He had stripped off the black button up shirt he had worn earlier so only his white undershirt was on. Andy swallowed hard and moved into the room on silent feet. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Sam sucked in a breath when he felt her hands sneak around his waist and stop on his stomach. He could feel the softness of her breasts pressed against his back, her body heat rolling off in waves. He closed his eyes as he felt her press a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Of their own volition, his hands captured hers and held her tight against him.

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely.

"What I've been wanting to do all night," Andy whispered, placing another open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

"We can't, not tonight," Sam said, he removed her hands and walked over to the couch.

Lightning illuminated Andy, for a second Sam was able to see the sadness and hurt on her face. He dropped heavily onto the couch and put his face in his hands.

"This is not how I planned on ending our date," he finally said.

Andy tilted her head to the side and watched him, "how did you want the night to end?"

"A long ride back to Toronto, feeling you against me the whole way, maybe a goodnight kiss or two on your doorstep," Sam replied easily.

"I would take a kiss or two right about now," Andy said.

"Andy, I don't think that's a good idea," he stated and the look he gave her said exactly what would happen if they gave in. He pointedly stared at her and for the first time Andy realized how thin the tank top was that Sara had given her. Glancing down, she saw her nipples had hardened; she looked back up at Sam and licked her lips. His eyes darkened. He couldn't even attempt to keep the lust and desire out of his eyes.

They stared at each other, a coffee table between them, thunder outside, the whole house dark and quiet. It was simple to forget where they were, who was upstairs and why they shouldn't even think about much less act on their desires. Andy watched as his resolve slipped and was forced back, as he clenched and unclenched his fists. It was in that moment as they stared at each other, she knew he was it for her. There was no longer a doubt in her mind what she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips on her skin, him inside her, making her whole again.

With her mind made up, Andy padded over to Sam and stopped in front of him. She reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair tentatively, afraid he'd disappear. His hair was softer than she ever imagined it'd be. Sam held still, reveling in her touch, but terrified at the same time and fully aware his sister was just up the stairs. Feeling bolder, Andy ran both hands through his hair, lightly tipping his head back, locking eyes with him, she leaned down and softly pressed her lips against his. He moaned low in his throat. Encouraged, Andy licked his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth; she nipped and sucked, released it and on his gasp, slid her tongue in to the warm recesses of his mouth. A moment of stiffness and then Sam brought his arms up and placed his hands on her waist. He deepened the kiss with a growl, stroking her tongue with his. She tasted sweet from the wine she had earlier. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her waist.

Andy pushed him back until he reclined against the back of the couch; she sank down and straddled his lap, her hands still in his hair, his tongue stroking hers. He broke the kiss, moving to kiss her neck, nipping lightly at her collarbone, his hands slipping under her top to stroke her back. Andy ran her fingertips down his neck, along his shoulders, feeling every ridge of muscle twitch. He held her securely in his lap. Sam tangled his left hand in her hair, while the right cupped her breast, weighing it in his palm before squeezing her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled the tip until she squirmed, then moved to the other breast to do the same. He never stopped kissing her. She moaned and writhed on his lap, gasping for breath, kissing and licking her way down his neck. She could feel his arousal between her legs.

On shaky legs, she slid off him, her hand running lightly over the hardened ridge in his lap on her way up. He looked up at her with glazed eyes, not quite believing she was leaving him, until he saw her hold out her hand.

"Come to bed, Sam," she whispered huskily.

"If I do, there is no going back, Andy," he whispered, his voice laced with desire.

Andy smiled seductively, a smile full of promise. He grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead the way. The door had barely clicked shut when Sam whirled her around, his hands grasping her hair, a thigh shoved between her legs. He pulled her to him and kissed her greedily. His mouth hot and wet against her lips. He suckled her earlobe, trailed his lips down the soft contours of her neck and over her collarbone, biting softly on the tender flesh. Andy could only hold on to his shoulders as wave after wave of heat pooled in her center. She had never been so aroused as she was in that moment. Sam's hands slowly loosened their hold on her hair and trailed down her arms and onto her waist. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her pants and ran them lightly over her rear, pulling the material away from her body. He stopped his assault of her neck and looked into her eyes as he pushed her pants down, allowing them to pool around her ankles.

Andy leaned forward and kissed him languidly, her lips and tongue soft but urgent against his. She pulled back, stepped out of her pants and slid back onto the bed in just her panties and tank. Her eyes never left Sam's. She patted the mattress next to her with a smile.

Sam breathed heavily, trying to regain a little composure, to slow his heart down, at the rate he was going, he wouldn't last very long and that was not the impression he wanted to leave Andy with. She watched him with a raised eyebrow. She knew what he was doing and had no problem waiting. She needed the breather too. She had always assumed sex with Sam would be explosive and intense, but she had not been prepared for the onslaught of emotions she was currently feeling.

The storm had not let up, if anything, it had grown stronger since they got to the bedroom. The rain pelted against the windows. The lightning caused the room to plunge from bright light to complete darkness. It drove her crazy that one moment she could see him and the next not. One moment he wore a shirt, the next it was flung into a corner, then complete darkness and finally his pants went flying. It was dark when she felt the mattress dip with his weight, but then lightning illuminated him and she saw him crawling up the bed to her.

Sam grasped her knees and dragged them apart roughly; he smirked at her squeak and settled between her legs, one hand behind her back and the other at her hip. He laid her down and rested his weight on the arm behind her. He sucked in a breath at finally feeling their hips touch. He was hard and ready, but wanted to take his time. He kissed her, this time gently. She moaned into his mouth, her hands snaking around his back and digging in, her nails scratching. He thrust his hips at the same time as he pushed up her top to reveal the most perfect breasts he had ever seen before. He lowered his head to pay homage with his lips.

"Sam," Andy gasped, pulling his face back up to hers. She kissed him soundly while his hand rubbed up and down her side and massaged her breast. His other hand was still anchored behind her back, clutching the tank top.

Andy wiggled underneath him; she was burning up, her panties soaked through. She loved the way his chest felt when she ran her hand over his hard abs and pecs, through the smattering of hair. She loved the feel of him between her legs, pressing into her core, but she wanted, no needed more. They weren't close enough for her liking. She pushed him up onto his knees, allowing his hand out from underneath her, staring straight into his eyes; she lifted her top over her head and threw it to the floor. He grinned, showing his dimples. He liked what he saw and Andy loved seeing blatant desire etched on his face.

"You are so beautiful," Sam whispered, reaching out to grasp her hips. He hooked his fingers through the band of her panties, Andy lifted up slightly to allow him to drag them down her legs. "Jesus," he swore, seeing her completely bare _down there_.

"You like?" She asked, a little unsure.

"Definitely," he replied, he ran a hand up her leg, stroking her inner thigh, stopping just out of reach from where he knew she wanted him to go. She was visibly trembling and breathing rapidly.

"Sam," Andy whispered raggedly.

"Yes?" Sam answered, his eyes dark with lust.

"Please?" She practically begged, her legs spread wide to accommodate him and he just sat there staring at her, stroking her legs. She bit her bottom lip and tried desperately to still the trembling in her legs. She had never felt this way before, as if just one touch from him would cause her to explode.

He grinned at her. He wasn't above making her beg for him. He did have to wait months for her to even acknowledge there was something akin to passion between them. It was actually gratifying to know she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Then he realized he was only torturing himself as well. He slid off the bed, dropped his boxers and climbed back up. Andy glanced down and her eyes widened at the sight.

_How was that even going to fit? _She thought with a small burst of apprehension crashing through her brain. He was definitely thicker than her previous lovers. She swallowed hard and leaned back against the pillows.

Sam eased down gently over her, settling himself fully between her legs. She looked a little scared and it worried him. He didn't want any regrets between them in the morning. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, traced her jawline and gave a sweet soft kiss. He lingered over her mouth, his nose brushing against hers; it was a gesture he had only ever done with her. As he kissed her, Sam felt her relax little by little. Her breathing slowed down and she kissed him back, stroking her tongue along his. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, he wanted to give her one last chance to back out. Andy nodded her head, closed her eyes and drew his mouth down to hers. Sam reached between them to position himself, one quick thrust and he was buried to the hilt.

"Christ, Andy," he swore, gasping for breath, his face buried in her shoulder. Andy clung to him, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. Tears had sprung into her eyes and she blinked them away furiously. "You are so damn tight."

She giggled breathlessly, the motion causing her to squeeze him.

"Don't move," he warned. He held himself perfectly still. One false move and the night would be over.

Andy held still, her hands running up and down his back, her teeth biting his shoulder while her tongue soothed away the sting. She didn't know how much longer she could last if he didn't start moving and soon. She was wound tighter than a spring. She needed friction and fast. She knew when he was ready, he started kissing her neck and his right hand ran feather light over her waist, hip and down to her knee.

Sam braced himself with his left forearm and kept his eyes on hers when he slowly pulled out almost the entire way, then thrust back in. Andy moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck. He set a dizzying pace, driving her up the precipice and just when she was about to fall over, brought her right back down. She tried to control her breathing and her moans, but she couldn't help it. He felt so good. He whispered how beautiful she was, how amazing he thought her, a few obscenities thrown in that thrilled her.

He was nearing the end, could see it in sight, Sam reached between them and with his hand splayed over her stomach, lightly squeezed her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Andy nearly shrieked, Sam leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. She writhed and trembled beneath him, her reaction pushed him over and he joined her, convulsing, her sweet body milking him of every last drop.

His chest heaving, his breathing labored, Andy clinging to him, tears leaking out from under her lashes. She was the most beautiful creature and he worshipped her. He wrapped his arms around her, rolled to his side taking her with him. She snuggled against his side, her face buried in his neck, one arm across his chest, a leg flung over his.

"Wow," she breathed against his skin.


	15. Chapter 15

**A heartfelt thank you goes out to every one who has reviewed and favorited the story. I am truly amazed by how many of you have read the story and are sticking with it.**

**I've already re-read and re-read the following chapter. It was originally longer, but had to chop it. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I rely on Spellcheck and Grammar Check too much!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah, you know the drill**

Andy woke the following morning to Sam's hand tracing patterns on her back. Sunlight poured through the windows and the delicious smell of coffee permeated the air. Andy could barely move, the last time she had been sore after sex had been when she lost her virginity. Of course, she also hadn't had marathon sex before either. It was a wonder she was even awake, she should have been able to sleep until night came again even if it was in a bed not her own. Sam had kept her busy most of the night, between the foreplay, sex and cuddling they did, she probably got just a few hours of sleep total.

"Good morning," his voice rumbled in her ear. She smiled and turned her head to look at him. He reclined on his side facing her, the sheet tangled around his hips, his hair mussed, eyes dark, a slight lascivious smile on his face.

"Morning," Andy said, she grinned and buried her head further into the pillow. Sam trailed his hand down her back and slipped it under the sheet to massage her bottom. He pinched it lightly, causing her to squeak. "You're insatiable," she muttered.

"Get used to it," he replied cockily, bending down to place kisses along her back.

"Leave me alone, you beast," Andy commanded. "I'm all used up. Done. Kaput."

Sam laughed, spanked her lightly and pulled her into his arms. Andy nestled down onto his chest, snuggling against him. He continued to rub her back and kiss her neck, though it was more comforting than arousing. The house was quiet around them. He knew he should probably get dressed and head back out to the couch before Sara figured out he had not slept there. Not that he was ashamed or wanted to hide it, but it would be awkward if they were caught. He just hoped the raging of the storm had muffled most of the noise they had made. Several times he had had to put his hand over Andy's mouth to quiet her moans and damn, did the woman know how to scream when she came. Sam smiled at the memory. If he had to pinpoint why he couldn't get enough of her, it would be how amazing she looked when she orgasmed, he wanted to watch her do it again and again.

"I should probably get back out to the couch before any one gets up," Sam said softly, even though the last thing he wanted was to leave the warmth of the bed and her arms.

"Stay, just a little longer," Andy said, running a hand over his chest. She pushed herself up in order to give him a kiss. He cradled her face as they kissed slow and deep, morning breath be damned. Andy grinned against his lips when she felt the evidence of his arousal against her thigh. "Down boy," she said cheekily, breaking the kiss.

Sam raised an eyebrow and she had a second to prepare herself before he flipped her over and raised her hands above her head, clasping them tightly in one hand. He settled between her legs and rested most of his weight on her, the sheets even more tangled around their hips. He loved the feeling of her body underneath him, the soft cushion of her breasts, flat plane of her stomach and muscular legs that could hold him like a vice.

"How can you not be satisfied?" She asked incredulously as he assaulted her neck and collarbone. She was afraid to look in a mirror, fully expecting to see a host of hickeys and bite marks. Even though she was so sore she didn't think she'd be able to sit on the motorcycle for the ride back home, her body reacted to his ministrations and before she knew it, she was wet and panting. She tried to loosen his grip on her wrists, but he wouldn't budge. His lips and tongue were doing indecent things to her breasts and his other hand was checking to see if she was ready for him.

Andy gasped and then moaned low as she felt him slide into her again. He stared down into her face, watching the play of emotions flit across; he was struck anew by her beauty, especially in her disheveled and thoroughly sexed state. The sunlight played across her face, highlighting her dark hair with strands of gold and amber. Sam was aware he had probably tested the limits of what her body could handle, but she hadn't complained once during the night. She took and gave equally with him each time he had woken her up. Once she had been the instigator and rode him to new heights before collapsing. He couldn't recall a single lover before her and deep in his heart knew she would be his last.

"You okay?" He asked softly, rubbing his nose lightly against hers. She had still not opened her eyes.

"Mmhmm," she purred, spreading her legs a little wider to give him more room.

He chuckled. He wanted to go slow. This time it wouldn't be demanding or rough or even playful. For the first time ever he made love to a woman. He released her hands, cradled her face and kissed her tenderly, all the while stroking in and out. Their breathing hitched and both moaned low at the slow build. They came together, their tongues stroking, their hands clasped together beside Andy's head. Afterwards, Sam leaned his forehead against hers to catch his breath. He leaned in to kiss her.

A knock at the door, knob jiggling and then, "Andy, Mom says breakfast is ready," Chance said excitedly as he stepped into the room.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing desperately for the blanket to cover them selves. Andy let out a startled scream.

"Chance, wha . . ." Sara trailed off as she caught a glimpse into the room. She clapped a hand over her son's eyes and dragged him out of the room slamming the door behind them.

"Ah hell," Sam huffed.

Andy had buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. Sam struggled to sit up and cover them, though it wasn't exactly needed anymore. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at Andy. She wouldn't look at him; her face flushed bright red and her arms held tightly across her chest.

"So much for getting back to the couch," Sam stated sheepishly.

"Oh God! What is she going to think of me?" Andy whispered with tears in her eyes. The best night of her life had just turned into a morning after nightmare.

"It's not like they saw anything too bad," Sam reassured her. "We were mostly covered up."

Andy glared at him. "How am I going to go out there and have breakfast pretending I didn't just seduce her brother under her own roof?" She asked angrily.

"You seduced me?" Sam asked with a smirk.

She swatted his arm, pushing up into a sitting position. "You know full well if I hadn't gone out to the living room, you would be waking up with a crick in your neck from sleeping on the couch all night."

"Instead of in bed with a gorgeous woman?" He retorted.

Andy scampered off the bed, holding in a wince and started to gather her clothes. She did not want Sam to know just how much it hurt to walk or even stand up straight. She knew he would either tease her mercilessly or feel horrible about hurting her. It wasn't his fault anyway, she was the one who had begged him to go faster and harder. Sam watched her in amusement. He wasn't the least bit worried about what his sister thought about what she had walked in on. They were grown adults and it's not like he just shattered her belief in him being celibate.

"Are you going to get dressed? I am not going out there by myself," Andy asked. While he had been lost in thought, she had successfully gotten back into her clothes from the night before. She was inspecting her neck in the mirror. "No hickeys, that's a first," she muttered to herself. Sam quirked an eyebrow at her.

He slid off the bed, pulled on his boxers, retrieved the sleep pants from the corner and his t-shirt from under the bedside table. Once fully clothed, he started to strip the bed of its covers. He wanted to get them in the wash as quickly as possible. He didn't need his sister to see any more evidence of what had transpired. He froze and whirled around with a wild look in his eye.

"What?" Andy asked warily. He was looking at her funny, like he had just realized he made a horrible mistake.

"We didn't use condoms," Sam choked out.

"And?" She asked, a little confused.

She had never seen him look so terrified before. The guy could go undercover for months on end and deal with dead-beat drug dealers, but confront him with sex without protection and he starts sweating bullets.

"Andy, I'm . . . We're . . ," he struggled to get the words out.

"Whoa! Sam, slow down," Andy said finally realizing what he was trying to say. "We're fine. I'm on birth control."

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She grinned at him enjoying his discomfort for a moment. Of course they weren't ready for babies and it was Division policy they be checked for STDs annually or any time they were put at risk while on the job, so she knew she was clean.

"Is there anything else we need to worry about?" Andy asked quietly, her eyes downcast.

"What? No! God, Andy, I'm clean," Sam said in a rush. He dropped the sheets and pulled her into his arms, a groan escaped her lips. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"No, you're not," he stated. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little sore," she finally admitted. "I'll be fine."

Sam couldn't help grinning. She hit him again on the arm. "Next time, we stop after two times," she said. His grin got wider. She just huffed and opened the door. "Are you coming?"

She made a face when she realized what she had said. "Get your head out of the gutter. I'm starving."

Breakfast was awkward to say the very least. Sara had made pancakes and eggs for them with a side of bacon. Kimball had already left for work and Chance needed to get to school. Sara had dished up their plates and set them in front of them, trying her hardest to keep a grin off her face. When she had first seen the couch and neatly folded sheets and blankets, she figured Sam was in the shower, but the bathroom was empty. The only other place he could have been was in the guest room with Andy. She had heard muffled sounds from the hallway, but didn't want to get any closer just in case. When the pancakes were ready, Chance had already sprinted off to wake up Andy before Sara could stop him, that's when she heard Sam's yell and Andy's scream.

"These are good, Sara," Sam spoke up, swallowing a large bite and finishing it off with a gulp of coffee. "Thanks for breakfast."

They ate in silence. Chance kept glancing from Andy to Sam and back again with a contemplative look on his face. Sara couldn't figure out what he was thinking, but it couldn't be good. She had seen that look on her husband's face and it usually meant a question was about to be asked that would have a complicated answer.

"That storm was pretty wild last night, huh?" Sam asked to no one in particular. Andy glared at him her cheeks flushed red. He shrugged and smiled before taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Katie slept through it," Sara answered. "Then again it was so loud I don't think I would have heard her even if she was screaming," she added with a grin and a sly look towards Sam.

Andy was beyond mortified. She didn't regret one moment with Sam during the night, but she wished she had kept her hands off him until they made it back to her apartment. Her sexual exploits in the past had always been conducted in private. She never had sex while her father was in the house or when her boyfriend's parents were home, she had never done it behind the bleachers at school or in the storage room at college. Yet, here she was enduring the most embarrassing and awkward morning-after ever while sitting at the kitchen table with Sam and his sister. She glanced at Sam. He reclined in his chair, coffee mug in hand, one ankle propped on the other knee. He had scarfed down his food the moment he had sat down, apparently no embarrassment for him. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if this had happened before with someone else. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Sam felt her eyes on him, but didn't think he could handle looking at her right then. His mind was racing with images from the night before. He couldn't wait to get back on the bike to head home with Andy. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with her, away from his sister, who was currently boring holes into his head.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Chance suddenly asked Andy.

Andy dropped her fork on the floor with a large clatter, Sam choked on coffee as it slid down the wrong pipe and Sara gasped. All three looked at Chance in shock. Sam couldn't stop coughing to catch his breath. Andy was the first to gain her voice even if she was redder in the face than before.

"No, why would you ask that?" Andy answered, leaning down to pick her fork up off the floor.

Chance shrugged and took a bite of bacon, "you and Uncle Sammy. It's how my mom and dad got Katie."

Andy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, especially when Sara groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Apparently, they weren't the only ones to get caught in the act. Sam had finally caught his breath and let out a low chuckle. Chance looked between his uncle and Andy with the same look he had earlier.

"Then why do it if you're not going to have a baby?" He asked innocently.

"Chance!" Sara scolded, shooting out of her chair.

"What?"

"Bus, now!" She replied, pointing towards the front door. "We'll discuss this when you get home tonight."

"Will you come back to visit?" Chance asked Andy.

She looked at Sam, who had draped an arm across the back of her seat; he massaged her shoulder and gave her a smile flashing his dimples at her. Turning back to Chance, she replied, "of course." Chance gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek before running out the front door.

"What about me?" Sam yelled after him, but only got the slamming of the front door in response. "Brat." He muttered under his breath.

"Sooooo," Andy drawled with a grin, her embarrassment fading now that Chance had left. Sara looked at her expectantly. "You too?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Sam coughed to cover his laugh, which didn't help the situation, as Sara threw a dish towel at his head her own face breaking out into a smile. Soon all three were belly laughing, the awkwardness of the morning forgotten.

Thirty minutes later, Sam was showered and back in his clothes from the night before, they promised Sara they'd return for another visit soon. Foregoing safety, Sam kept their helmets buckled to the back of the bike. Andy wrapped her arms around him once more and buried her face in the side of his neck, they took off out of the neighborhood and headed back towards Toronto, this ride significantly different than the last. The wind whipped her hair out behind them, cooling her cheeks and neck. Andy couldn't help but snuggle into Sam's neck giving him light kisses; he would look back and grin at her every time. They had agreed before leaving he would take her directly to Traci's even though he had wanted to go back to his place, but after seeing the look on her face, he relented and agreed with her. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, so he could handle a day away from her. There were things he could get done to pass the day.

They roared to a stop outside Traci's apartment building. Sam cut the engine and held out a hand to help Andy off the bike. Dropping the kickstand, he swung a leg over and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close. Andy melted into his embrace, he hugged her tightly and she breathed him in. He didn't smell wholly like himself, probably due to using Kimball's shower gel than his own, but the musky scent that was all him was still there.

"Thanks for coming with me," he whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to spring up on her arms.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Andy giggled, breaking contact with him, but staying securely wrapped in his arms.

"True, but you could have made the entire time miserable and you didn't," he replied with a grin. "And you completely won over Chance. He's usually quiet around new people."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "So this isn't the first time you've brought someone to your sister's?" She asked.

"It's been about five years or so," he admitted. "Sara hated her on sight. It was not a pleasant evening," he added wryly.

"Ah," Andy said. "So no seduction?" She asked, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

Sam shook his head, his eyes dark with desire, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulled her in and kissed her, their tongues tangling and stroking. He broke the kiss with a sigh, massaging her neck. "You sure you don't want to come back to my place?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Maybe later? We do have three days left," Andy replied with a twinge of regret.

"Three? There's plenty of daylight left today," Sam questioned, he was definitely not ready to give her up and go back to his regular routine. "What about tonight?"

"Give me some time to shower, change and take a nap first," Andy acquiesced.

"A nap?"

"Yeah, someone thought it would be great fun to interrupt my sleep last night," she answered with a grin and another peck to his lips.

"I didn't hear you complain last night. In fact I think you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I did," Andy agreed.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Sam kept one arm wrapped securely around her waist and brought the other up to cup her face. They stood there in the early morning light kissing as though they hadn't kissed all night. Sam broke the kiss first and rested his forehead against hers, breathing slowly to calm his racing heart. Andy kept her eyes closed enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"You better get inside before I change my mind about letting you go," Sam finally said, releasing his hold on her.

"I'll call you later?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, he swung his leg back over the bike. He kicked up the stand, started the engine and with one last touch to her chin, took off down the street.

Andy watched him until he disappeared around the corner, hugging herself around her middle, she spun in a circle allowing a giggle to bubble up and escape her lips. She visibly shook herself for being silly and then headed up to Traci's apartment. She opened the door quietly even though there was no chance of pretending she had left early.

"Andy McNally doing the walk of shame!" Traci drawled from the kitchen doorway. Andy squeaked, whirling around with her hand to her throat. Traci leaned against the doorjamb with her arms folded across her chest.

"Traci, you scared me!" Andy managed to get out. Her face flushed at the inquisitive look Traci was giving her.

"Girl, I need all the details!" She finally said.

"Details?" Andy asked nervously, her hands automatically going to her hair to fiddle with it.

"Uh, yeah, details," Traci reiterated. "You take off on a motorcycle with Sam Swarek and don't return until nearly noon the next day? Yeah, I want to know where you went and how the sex was."

Andy giggled and collapsed onto the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table. Tracie followed and tried to wait patiently.

"Well, how was it?" Traci finally asked.

"Heavenly," Andy replied, her eyes closed and an expression Traci had not ever seen on her face before.

"Which part? The ride? Or the sex?" She asked with a smile.

"All of it. I had no idea Sam could be like that! I mean he's supposed to be the bad boy, right? Break all the rules guy, swagger like he's God's gift to women guy, right?" Andy finally gushed. "Our first date and he takes me to a barbeque at his sister's. I mean, who does that for a first date?"

"You went to his sister's?" Traci asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we get there and I'm trying like hell to not run down the block. He's got this smile on his face like it's Christmas morning and next thing I know, his nephew is running down the driveway and his sister is on the porch," Andy explained rapidly.

"How is the sister? I didn't even know he had a sister," Tracie asked.

"She's nice. Sam is the exact image of his dad, though, right down to the dimples," Andy answered, she grabbed a pillow and held it in her arms.

"Wait! His dad was there too?"

"Yeah, apparently his parents wanted to meet his girlfriend when they found out he was bringing someone with him," she said sourly.

"Girlfriend?"

"Traci! Stop or I'll never get the story out. Yes, girlfriend. Not that I am or anything, they just thought that. His dad was really friendly, but his mom is a nightmare! She let him know I am too young for him and not likely to make a serious decision about him anytime soon," Andy said bitterly.

"Wow! She said that to your face?"

"No, his dad made some comment about Sam going undercover and she made it sound like he would go back under as soon as the opportunity arose. Then I ran out of the kitchen _then _she started in on him how inappropriate a relationship with me would be."

"Damn! I'd kick her ass! Then what happened?"

"We had dinner, I played basketball with his nephew Chance and brother-in-law, then is started raining, torrential downpour," Andy stated.

"We didn't get any rain?" Traci said confusedly.

"His sister lives in St. Catharine's, I don't think the rain hit this side of the Lake," Andy replied with a shrug. "Anyway, Sara refused to let us leave because of the rain. She had a guest room available."

"So. . . sexy time happened then?" Traci prodded.

Andy blushed. "Sam was supposed to sleep on the couch. . . . I gave him a different option."

"Go, McNally, claiming your man!" Traci exclaimed. "So it was heavenly? Even being at his sister's?"

Andy nodded. "It was perfect. I was afraid there'd be some awkwardness between us, but there wasn't. It was just amazing."

Traci grinned and hugged her friend happy that for once her life was going right for her. Andy grimaced and couldn't stop a groan. The motorcycle ride hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be, but now that she was sitting down on a hard couch without the vibrations of the bike or Sam to keep her occupied, the soreness from the night before crept up on her.

"You okay?" Traci asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore," Andy said sheepishly.

"Sore?" Traci asked and then grinned figuring it out. "Wait, how many times was it perfect?"

"I lost count," Andy admitted. "I'm going to take a bath and then a nap. I don't think I got much sleep last night." She heaved herself off the couch grimacing the entire time.

"Well, don't sleep all day. I promised the guys we'd meet them at the Penny tonight. Liam got a pool table finally, so we're going to play darts, drink and shoot some pool," Traci said.

"I promised Sam I'd call him later," Andy said.

Traci shrugged. "Invite him along. I'm going to run a few errands. Dex has Leo and my mom will be out most of the day, so it should be quiet for your nap." Traci threw on her jacket and headed out.

Andy drew a hot bath with lots of bubbles and sank down into the water slowly. Her thoughts were completely on Sam and the night they shared and possibly seeing him again at the Penny. She mentally went through her closet to figure out what to wear out. She wanted to be sexy for him since she didn't actually get dressed up for their first date. She stayed in until the water started to cool. She got out, pulled the plug, threw on a pair of pjs and went to lie down in Traci's bed. She didn't want the hassle of opening up the hide-a-bed. She set her alarm so she wouldn't sleep too long and soon was knocked out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I have been trying to write this chapter for the last week and it just won't get any better. I can only hope you like it. I have plans for another 10 chapters after this. I finally outlined them, so it should be easier to get them written and posted. **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yackity smack – you know the drill.**

The Penny was packed with off-duty officers from the 15th and 27th Divisions; apparently the allure of a new pool table was enough inducement to come out for drinks after work. Andy and Traci had arrived shortly after Dov and Sue. They grabbed two tables in the back near the dartboard and hung their coats up. A pitcher of beer and a bowl of chips and salsa arrived at the same time as Chris with Gail not far behind.

"Hey, McNally," Dov said after tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend. "Looking hot tonight, got a date we don't know about?" Sue elbowed him in the gut.

Andy shrugged non-committedly, but couldn't stop a blush from appearing. She had taken extra care than usual dressing for the night. She had slept until nearly four, waking up in time to help Traci with an early dinner. After the dishes were put away, Andy had disappeared into the bathroom to change. She had settled on a pair of her softest dark blue skinny jeans, an eggshell off the shoulder cashmere sweater and her black boots. She'd straightened her hair, added smoky eye shadow and a slick of lip-gloss. A pair of beaded black earrings that dangled to her shoulders completed her look. Traci didn't say anything while they were getting ready, but she did give her a smile. Andy had called Sam and left him a message about her plans for the evening, hoping he'd be able to make it to the Penny too.

"It would have to be Swarek," Chris spoke up, taking a swig of beer. "How was the motorcycle ride, Andy?" He asked.

"Yeah, how _was_ the _ride_, Andy?" Traci drawled nudging her with her shoulder.

"It was fun, exhilarating even," Andy admitted, her eyes on the door.

"Who knew Swarek had a motorcycle, huh? Like the guy can't get any cooler and then he pulls out a bike?" Dov said with a touch of awe. "Definitely a chick magnet. Any one see Callahan's face when he saw it?"

Chris hit him on the shoulder and nodded towards Andy, but Gail took the opportunity to smack him upside the head too.

"What?" Dov asked incredulous. "Come on! We all know what he did, we all know he wants back with Andy and we all know we'd rather see her with Swarek than Luke," he explained.

"Thanks, Dov," Andy said quietly.

"Yay! Darts are available! Who wants to play?" Traci said, jumping up to grab the darts before someone else claimed them.

They quickly split off into two teams, Chris and Dov against Traci and Sue, Gail to play referee for when the scoring got hot. Andy sat near them nursing her beer, watching them but keeping an eye out for Sam. So, it took her by surprise when Luke walked up.

"Hey," he said, he took in her appearance. "You look amazing."

"Hmmm," Andy answered.

"Can we talk?" Luke asked,

"Go ahead," she replied her attention back on the game, her arms tightly crossed around her waist.

"I was hoping for a little more privacy," Luke said.

"Fine, but you're buying me a drink," Andy relented. While Luke went to the bar, Andy found the one remaining booth open at the back of the bar with absolutely no view of the front entrance. She saw Oliver and Jerry at their regular table talking with some guys she didn't recognize. Sam was nowhere in sight. Her feelings were beginning to get hurt. She had to remind herself he was probably just as tired as she had been and he didn't have a six year old to wake him up for dinner. He was most likely still passed out or just now getting ready to leave.

Luke slid in the booth opposite her setting a glass of red wine in front of her. She took a sip and set it back down. They stared at each other not knowing what to say. Andy could have gladly not ever talked to him outside of work again and been just fine with it. Luke just wanted to know what he could do to win her back.

"Did you have something you wanted to talk about? Or more accusations to fling at me?" Andy finally asked.

"I just miss you. I miss talking to you," Luke said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry you miss me, Luke, but flowers are not going to win me back," she stated bluntly.

"Don't you miss me, even a little?" Luke asked her.

"Sometimes," Andy said, her hands holding tight to the wine glass. There were times she missed being with Luke, but it wasn't the romance she missed, it was his friendship. "But then I remember what happened and the anger and humiliation come right back."

"Andy, I never meant to hurt you. What happened with Jo was a mistake, something I wish I could take back." He said his eyes filled with remorse.

"But you can't take it back. You can't say it was a mistake, because at any point you could have stopped. You hurt me, Luke. You lied to me." Andy snapped back at him.

"Just tell me what I can do so we can get past this. Couples overcome infidelity all the time. I know we can too, if you just give it a try," Luke pleaded with his heart in his eyes.

Andy stared at the table, her hands cupping the wine glass that was almost empty. A month ago she might have been tempted to work things out with Luke. A month ago she was still crying herself to sleep wondering what she did wrong to have him end up in bed with another woman. A month ago she was still driving past their house wishing she could go in like nothing had ever happened.

"Luke, I can't," Andy finally said raising her head to look in his eyes.

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled. He could feel the anger rising again. "Is it Swarek?"

Andy shook her head not wanting to get into it with him.

"He's going to hurt you, Andy. The guy is a loose cannon. Guns and Gangs will call and he'll be gone without a backward glance," Luke said harshly.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied simply, draining the last of her wine.

"But you won't take one on me?" He had to ask.

"I don't trust you, Luke. A relationship with you would mean me wondering where you really are when you say you're working late," Andy snapped again, she was getting cranky and did not want Sam to see her like that.

"I won't lie to you again, Andy. I know I messed up. I would do whatever you want to earn that trust back," He said.

"I can't. Luke, I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I want us to be able to work together amicably, but nothing beyond that," Andy said as gently as possible. She slid out of the booth and stood up. She looked back down at him. "You're a good guy, Luke. I know you're sorry for what happened. I hope you meet the right person for you one day. Maybe that person is Jo. It wouldn't hurt me if you did end up with her," she added with a smile taking Luke completely off guard.

Andy picked up the wine glass and headed towards the bar to order something a little stronger. She scanned the tables and still didn't see Sam. She was getting a little annoyed considering he hadn't wanted to leave her that morning and now couldn't be bothered to meet her.

"What can I get you, Andy?" Liam asked, throwing a white bar towel over his shoulder. "It is a little crazy in here, huh?"

Andy laughed leaning against the bar, she scanned the wall of liquor behind him, and said "I'll have a shot of tequila."

"Need some liquid courage?"

"Something like that," she replied giggling a little. She glanced over her shoulder, her friends were still going at the dartboard and it looked liked Oliver and Jerry were in a heated argument with a couple of burly guys. She looked back in time to see Liam place a saltshaker, a bowl of limes and a shot glass down in front of her.

"Make it two, Liam," Sam said, sidling up next to her. He caught her eye in the mirror behind the bar and winked at her.

"You made it," Andy stated, turning to look at him.

"I got a little wrapped up at home, took me longer to get here than I thought," he replied. It was more than that, but he wasn't ready to discuss it with Andy. "Thanks, Liam."

"Bottoms up!" Andy said. Together they licked the back of their hands, poured on the salt, licked, slammed down the shot and sucked on a lime. They grinned at each other afterwards.

"You look incredibly sexy tonight," Sam whispered in her ear, he placed a hand on her lower back leaning in.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a lazy grin.

He wore his usual attire, blue jeans and a white long sleeve undershirt with a charcoal grey t-shirt over it. He had pushed up the sleeves upon entering the bar, which emphasized his muscular forearms. She sucked in a breath when a random thought of those arms around her popped into her head.

"Have you been here long?" He asked hopping up onto the barstool. Andy sat next to him, their thighs pressed against each other, as there was really no other room from the crush of people.

"Not too long. Had a beer with the other rookies," Andy replied. "Luke cornered me," she confessed softly.

He looked at her sharply and then scanned the room quickly, his eyes landing on Callahan. The other man glared at him and took a swig from his glass. Sam turned back to Andy.

"What did he want?"

"To apologize for the thousandth time. He wants to make us work again, to get past his 'infidelity'," Andy replied, air quoting with her fingers, rolling her eyes.

"I take it he didn't like your answer," Sam said wryly.

"Not really. I tried to be nice," Andy said shrugging her shoulders, which caused the one side to slip further down.

Sam's eyes drifted to her bare shoulder, she had tossed her hair behind her back so there was an expanse of smooth skin exposed within inches of him. All he had to do was lean down and he'd be able to skim his lips where her neck met her shoulder. Andy turned slightly towards him. Her breath hitched when she saw the look in his eyes. She had come to know that look very well the night before.

"Hey, brother!" Shaw interrupted their staring contest, slapping Sam hard on the back. "Glad you could make it! I take it the bike still works?"

"Hey! Yeah, runs great. We had a blast, didn't we, McNally?" Sam said with a wide grin.

Andy nodded with a grin, but couldn't help noticing how she was suddenly McNally again. She had gotten used to him calling her Andy and didn't understand why the change to her last name. He wasn't looking at her, but focusing on Shaw.

"So, Jerry and I are racking up a game of pool, care to join us?" Shaw asked, jerking his head towards the back of the bar where the new pool table stood.

Sam looked at Andy with a raised eyebrow. She nodded distracted by her thoughts, Sam's actions and what it all meant.

"Sure," Sam answered. "McNally and I against you two should be fun."

Shaw laughed and headed back. Andy chewed on her bottom lip; she had completely forgotten she didn't know how to play pool. Sam threw some money on the counter to cover their drinks and then placed a hand on the small of her back, right above the waistband to her jeans to guide her to the back of the bar. She could feel the heat from his hand through her sweater. It felt like a brand, like he was letting all the other men in the bar know she was his and to stay away. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Sam, I don't know how to play pool," she finally admitted as they were chalking up their sticks.

Jerry had lined up the balls and Shaw was crouched down trying to place the cue ball in the exact right place. Sam wasn't paying much attention to any of it. He had found two guys from 27 Division openly leering at Andy and was giving them a death glare, which they were studiously ignoring.

"Sam," Andy prodded.

"Huh? What?" He tore his gaze away and found her looking at him with her doe eyes.

"I don't know how to play pool," she repeated.

"No problem. I can show you how," Sam answered with a wink.

They played for a while, each taking turns. Shaw had sunk a striped ball first. Andy enjoyed watching more than she did learning how to play. It was too distracting having Sam's arms around her teaching her how to line up a shot. His cologne invaded her senses and made it difficult to concentrate. When it was his turn, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his compact bottom or his arms as they flexed taking the shot. He'd look up at her and grin; it was like he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She eventually gave up to let the boys have their fun and sat down at the table behind them.

"You two need to find a room," Traci said into her ear, before sitting down next to her. "And you're overthinking again. What's wrong?"

Andy chewed on her lower lip watching Sam joke around with his friends. He seemed completely at ease, whereas she was hot and bothered and couldn't keep her mind off the night they had shared. It was as if what they had shared didn't affect him at all. He barely flirted with her, touched her a couple of times in the same manner he had always done and even if she had seen a fleeting look of desire in his eyes, he hadn't acted on it. Not even a tiny peck in greeting. It was aggravating her and she didn't know how to act around him. The longer she sat there, the more she wanted to leave to curl up in bed and have a good cry.

"I don't think a room is what we need," Andy finally said with a sigh. "He's barely looked at me since he got here."

Traci snorted. "Girl, the guy can't keep his eyes off you. Co-workers surround you right now; do you really want him to kiss you in front of everyone here? In front of Luke?" She asked.

"I guess not," Andy replied with a frown. "But it's hard. He couldn't keep his hands off me this morning and now it's like there's this ocean between us."

"I'm sure he will touch you when he takes you home tonight," Traci reassured her friend. "Or will you be coming back to my place?"

"It depends on him, I guess."

"Oh! So you do want some more Swarek sexy time?" Traci asked slyly.

Andy blushed. They continued to watch the boys for a little longer, neither was sure who was playing against whom, but it was Sam who sank the 8 ball and demanded them to pay up. Jerry and Shaw handed over cash complaining loudly about finding one more game they would lose too much money to Sam from. Jerry backed out of the next game and headed over to Andy and Traci.

"You ready?" He asked Traci with a grin.

"Yeah," Traci said and jumped down from her chair. "Do you need a ride?" She asked Andy.

Andy saw the look in Jerry's eye and immediately knew she would not want to be within ten miles of Traci's place that evening unless she wanted another awkward moment in the morning and she was completely out of her quota for awkward moments. She shook her head and waved good-bye as they left. Sam and Shaw were starting up a new game, as Shaw wanted a chance to earn some of his money back. Andy leaned back in her chair, popped a chip into her mouth and went back to watching Sam and Shaw.

Sam wasn't nearly as unaffected by Andy as he appeared to her. From the moment he entered the bar and caught sight of her talking to Liam, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. His eyes were constantly drawn to her one tanned shoulder peeking out from her sweater, which was so thin it couldn't technically be called a sweater. He had watched as she talked with Traci, then as she flushed red with whatever they were discussing. He had to constantly remind himself to keep his hands off her when all he wanted to do was drag her out of the bar and back to his place. So, he contented himself with the game of pool and looking at her, that was until he saw Jerry and Traci walk away leaving Andy sitting by herself.

"Epstein!" Sam yelled, clapping Dov on the shoulder as he walked past. "How about you take over for me?" He held out the pool stick. Dov grabbed it eagerly and turned towards Shaw, who definitely did not look happy about the turn of events.

"Sammy! You owe me, brother," Shaw complained. Sam smirked and walked over to Andy. Behind him he could hear Shaw explaining the rules and how much to ante up.

"Hey," Sam said, pulling up a seat next to Andy.

"Now you feel like talking?" Andy snapped, her feelings were a little hurt and she definitely had a buzz going from the tequila, wine and beer she had been drinking all night.

"How about we go somewhere a little more quiet?" Sam asked huskily, his eyes raking over her face, down her neck and lower.

Andy nodded and hopped off the chair. Sam waved good-bye to Shaw and ushered Andy towards the door. As they walked through the bar, Sam couldn't resist any longer and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her in to his side, sliding his hand down onto her hip in a possessive grip. The gesture was not lost on their friends or on Luke, who had not moved from his table in the corner. The dark look that had been on his face all night got even darker when he saw Andy look up into Sam's face with a surprised expression and a huge smile on her lips. He watched until they walked out of the bar.

Sam directed them towards his truck. His heart was racing at finally being able to have her near him. He had spent the majority of the day cleaning up his house, washing his sheets, putting away dirty dishes. He had a pretty good idea Andy would end up there at some point during the night. He usually kept the place clean and put together, but the last few shifts had been exhausting and he only cared about sleep when he got home, so the house had gotten messy.

"Wait a sec," Sam said as Andy went to open the passenger door of the truck. Sam turned her to face him and pinned her against the side of the truck. He kept one hand on her hip and the other on the truck by her head. He leaned down and gave her a slow kiss. Andy grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. "Now we can leave," he said after breaking apart for air.

"I could of used one of those an hour ago," Andy said breathlessly.

Sam grinned cheekily, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because someone was too busy taking money from his friends to pay much attention to me," Andy replied, she tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but some must have gotten through.

"I didn't think you'd enjoy kissing me in front of all our friends and your ex," he explained.

"So, you want to hide . . . this," Andy waved her hand between them, not quite sure how to define their new relationship.

Sam took a moment to breathe deeply and form his jumbled thoughts into coherency. He could see her uncertainty in her eyes. He knew she was nervous and scared and unsure about them and their changing relationship. He wanted to reassure her, but his life was about to get even more complicated and he didn't want to get into the particulars with her right then. Instead, he lowered his hand and placed it on her other hip and drew her tight up against his body, leaned in and gave her another slow and deep kiss, stroking her tongue with his.

"Let's enjoy the next couple of days together before we try to define whatever this is that is happening between us," he reasoned after breaking for air, his voice deep with desire. "Come back to my place," he said, nuzzling her nose with his.

Andy stared into his eyes before slowly nodding her head. He grinned and opened the door for her, helping her up into the cab before walking around to get in on the driver's side. The drive back to Sam's place was filled with a nervous expectant energy. Andy could barely sit still, a part of her brain focusing completely on how he had side-stepped defining their relationship and the other part knowing full well what they were about to do, never mind that they had already done it several times the night before. There were butterflies in her stomach and tension building between her legs. Andy stole glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He had both hands on the wheel and stared straight ahead completely focused on driving. He had a small smile on his face that she couldn't decipher what it meant. As well as they knew each other as partners and friends; Andy had a hard time deciphering his thoughts now that they had shared each other on an intimate level. It made her feel young and inexperienced sitting beside him; completely turned on and ready for him while he looked as though he wasn't affected by her presence at all.

He finally pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. He looked at Andy expectantly before getting out of the truck. It had taken the greater part of his self-control to keep his hands to himself. He knew if he had tried to touch her, even to hold her hand, he would have found a dark alley to park the truck in and taken her right there in the truck. So instead he had gripped the steering wheel with both hands. He saw her look at him, but couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

She met him on the back patio and waited patiently for him to unlock and open the door. He had left a light on in the kitchen, but the rest of the house was dark and warm. She closed the door with a snick. Sam had discarded his jacket over the back of the couch and toed off his shoes in the same vicinity. Andy followed suit, throwing her jacket next to his and bent down to unzip her boots. Sam watched as first one white and grey striped sock immerged and then the other. Dropping the boots next to his shoes, Andy stood back up and stared at him.

Sam closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, one shoulder clad in cashmere and the other bare. He massaged lightly, his fingers kneading the tight muscles moving in circles along her shoulders and up her neck. Andy closed her eyes and dropped her head forward to rest on Sam's chest. She could feel his heart beat steady and strong beneath her fingertips. His hands wrapped lightly around her neck, forcing her chin up and just like before, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her earrings.

"You are so beautiful, Andy," Sam whispered and bent his head to kiss her. She responded greedily, her hands fisting in his shirt again, pulling him close.

His lips moved against hers softly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and then releasing it to lick. He tasted her lip gloss, a fruity citrus taste. She opened her mouth under his to take the kiss deeper. He slid his tongue into the recesses of her mouth, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. She moaned at the feel of their hips pressed together. Sam broke the kiss and grinned at her even as she leaned in for more, her eyes closed. He grabbed her hands and tugged her toward him as he took a step back. Andy opened her eyes to see where he was leading her. Sam backed up one slow step at a time, his eyes never leaving her, until he reached his bedroom door. He opened it and yanked on her hands hard so they both stumbled into his room.

**Yes, I ended it just as it was getting good. I promise a little more smut is coming your way, just be a little patient!**


	17. Chapter 17  One Week

**Grrr! Writer's block is not fun. I've been writing this chapter for over a week now! I think it is where I want it to be, but I reserve the right to change it as needed. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

_Chapter 17 – ONE WEEK_

The early morning light was just beginning to show through the windows when Sam finally eased out of bed. He had been lying on his back staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. Andy's back was pressed into his side and she breathed slow and evenly. His thoughts were not on the evening they had spent together, as great and satisfying as it had been. He had awoken in a cold sweat from a particular bad dream and then panicked briefly thinking Andy had left during the night, but soon found her curled as far from him as possible along the edge of the bed. She was shivering having kicked off the blankets, he had dragged her lightly back to the middle of the bed and pulled the blankets back over her. He then tried to fall back asleep, but his dream kept him awake, so instead he had watched as the sky lightened.

Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, he quickly dressed and went out to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He wandered into the living room and absentmindedly picked up their coats and hung them in the hall closet, tossing their shoes in as well. He checked the front stoop for the newspaper, but didn't find one there. The coffee pot continued to gurgle and Sam's thoughts continued to swirl. He wished he could turn off his mind and forget ever answering the phone the day before. As he walked back through the house, he spied his sketchbook lying out on the coffee table; he rubbed the worn cover contemplating. The coffee pot beeped dragging him out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed the book, the small case of charcoals and hurriedly made a cup of coffee, he carried all back into his bedroom. He had an overstuffed chair and end table in the corner near the bathroom door. He liked to sit and read or sketch without the distraction of the TV. This time, however, he turned his attention to Andy, who had sprawled out on her stomach while he had been gone. She hugged the pillow and had her face turned towards him, the blankets slipped down to rest around her lower back. She was breathtaking with her hair flowing against her back.

He propped one leg on the other, balanced his sketchbook in his lap and chose which charcoal to use. It had been forever since he had done a true-life sketch. He preferred caricature because they weren't as intimate, he didn't have to put as much of himself into the drawing. He had tried and failed numerous caricatures of Andy, so perhaps now was the time to try something different. Sam drew in silence, the only sound being the scrape of the charcoal over the paper. Concentrating on Andy and capturing her beauty and innocence onto the page helped ease his mind. The sun was bright by the time he paused to analyze his work. His hand was slightly cramped from his effort, but the end result was satisfying.

The shrill tone of his cell phone going off in the kitchen snapped him out of his reverie. He threw the sketch onto the table and hurried out to the kitchen to answer before it woke up Andy.

"Swarek," he answered gruffly.

"Sam! Glad I caught you, man."

"Boyd," Sam said, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest.

"Look, man," Boyd said excitedly. "We've had to move up the date. I'm gonna need you tonight."

"Dammit, Boyd!" Sam exploded. "You said three weeks!"

"I know, but things are happening fast and we need you in now. We can't wait another moment," Boyd explained. "Jamie lost a guy to the system and he's looking for a new hire. You're that guy. We've gotta move now."

"I can't," Sam said, his voice laced with anger and fear.

"Sam," Boyd warned.

"No, Boyd," Sam said firmly. "I need at least a week. I need to tell my sister, deal with the legal papers . . ." he trailed off, thinking about Andy. He had made his way to the bedroom doorway to check on her before heading back to the living room. She had moved again, which meant she was on the verge of waking up.

"Sammy," Boyd began.

"No, either I get a week or you don't get me at all," Sam interrupted.

"Sammy, the whole back story was crafted with you in mind. There's no one else to take your place," Boyd replied testily.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is? I told you I wasn't sure I wanted to go back under and yet here I am," he snapped at him.

"Hey, the only reason any of us can come up with is a certain Bambi rookie you keep making eyes at," Boyd sneered. "You need to bang her and get her out of your system, Sammy. I'll give you a week, but come Friday night, you are gone, got it?"

Sam hung up the phone not even bothering to reply. Donovan Boyd was a good detective, but his only goal in life recently had been to get Sam back undercover. And he held no amount of respect for McNally. If he could have, Sam would have reached through the phone and punched him for his comments about Andy. Sam dropped heavily onto the couch and tossed his phone onto the coffee table. Whatever peace he had gained while drawing had vanished and he was left with unpleasant thoughts swirling through his head, foremost being how the Hell was he going to tell Andy.

Andy stretched and reached out blindly to touch Sam, but her questing fingers found nothing but empty space. She peeked an eye open and saw she was alone, but glancing over her shoulder she could see the door was open. She stretched again and flipped onto her back and pulled up to a sitting position.

"Sam?" She called a little hoarsely. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said walking around the corner and into the room. He carried another mug of coffee and handed it to her before sitting down on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him, tugging the sheets securely around her chest and under her arms. She took a quick sip of coffee and then placed the mug on the bedside table.

"A lot on my mind," Sam answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" Andy asked; she lightly trailed her hand up his arm from wrist to shoulder.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. She grinned when she saw the look in his eyes. Sam shifted closer to her on the bed, his right arm resting against her left thigh, his hand gently rubbing her hip through the sheets. Sam cupped her cheek with his left hand and leaned to kiss her. Andy opened her mouth and stroked her tongue against his lips seeking entry. She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, causing the sheet to flutter down around her waist. Sam groaned into her mouth and brought his right hand up to cup and massaged her bare breast. Andy broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Too many clothes," Andy whispered, tugging at his tee shirt.

Sam smirked, pulled the shirt off and then grabbed her hips and tugged her further down the bed. She fell back against the pillows with a giggle. He yanked the sheets away from her body and quickly covered her with his. Andy wiggled, drawing one knee up to cradle him between her legs. His mouth was relentless on hers, hot and wet and demanding. Their tongues battled for dominance and when the need for air became too great, he shifted his focus to her earlobe and along her neck. He nipped and bit and licked. He balanced on one arm to allow the other hand freedom to rub, massage and pinch. He tweaked her nipples until both were diamond hard. He raked his fingernails down her side, which tickled even under the slight sting.

Andy's own hands were far from being still. She clutched at his hair, digging into his scalp causing him to moan. She ran them up his back first in a soothing rub, but quickly figured out he wanted rough play instead and scratched him on her way back down. She then slipped her hands under his waistband and grabbed his ass pulling him tight against her pelvis. They both moaned deeply at the contact. Andy tried to slip his sweatpants down, but there was only so far she could reach. Sam pulled away long enough to shimmy them down, which Andy would have found it comical except she was desperate to get him inside her.

Finally, he kicked the pants away and rocked back onto his heels between her legs, taking in her disheveled state, her eyes half closed in anticipation, her lips parted and swollen from their kisses. In that moment, deep inside where his basic male instinct was to mate and make this woman his, he wanted her to know how completely she belonged to him. Sam gripped her hips in a hard unrelenting grasp and pulled her closer to him, her back arching. He hooked his arms under her knees and planted his hands near her hips, drawing her legs up so she was nearly bent double. It was a new position Andy hadn't experienced before and the look in Sam's eyes frightened yet excited her. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips to give her support. He leaned down to kiss her hard and thrust in at the same time. Andy sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. She held on to his wrists in a death grip.

"Andy, look at me, sweetheart," he demanded roughly.

She dragged her eyes open and stared into his. He didn't smile at her; the look on his face was one of pure desire and tightly leashed control. His pace had started out slow and shallow, but as they stared at each other, he picked it up almost to a frantic frenzy, he hit her special spot with each stroke and Andy could feel the tension building. She released his wrists and wrapped her arms tightly around his back and dug her nails in, holding on. In a blinding flash of white-hot light, Andy screamed and tightened around him, quivering with the force of her release. Three quick thrusts and Sam joined her, shaking with the force of his release. He released her legs and collapsed. Andy wrapped her legs around his calves. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing, her legs were trembling and she was pretty sure there would be no way she could get out of bed without falling in the attempt.

After several moments of savoring the feel of her softness underneath him, breathing in her essence, Sam shifted so he lay beside her on his back and pulled her in close. Andy threw a leg over his and Sam rested his hand on her leg and stroked from her knee up her thigh and back down again. Andy dragged most of the blankets back up around them even though they were both sweaty and hot, she just didn't like lying naked in the open air. They laid together, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Sam trailed his other hand along her back and up into her hair to brush it out of her eyes and then back down again.

"Feel like talking now?" Andy asked a while later, once her heart had returned to its normal beat and her breathing wasn't as labored.

Sam's hands stilled and he closed his eyes. This was not at all how he pictured telling her, but how else could he bring it up? The more he thought about it the more he did not want to leave her. It literally felt like an elephant sitting on his chest with just the thought of not seeing her when he wanted or having her in his bed. Barely two days together and the best sex he had ever experienced before and he had less than a full week to enjoy it, to love her, to make her love him enough to wait until he came back, whenever the hell that would be.

"Sam?" Andy asked, she raised her head from his chest and caught the look of pure desperation and sorrow in his eyes before he could control his emotions. "What is it? What don't you want to tell me?" She asked quietly, deathly afraid of his answer.

He swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. "I got a call from your favorite detective."

"Boyd?" She caught his sarcasm immediately, but then it sunk in. "Sam," she whispered, her head shaking no.

"I'm going back under," he answered her unspoken question.

"When?" Andy asked.

Sam tightened his grip on her knee knowing full well what the answer would do to both of them. "Friday night."

Andy closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears threatening to form. Her head dropped back to his chest, her forehead resting against him. She tried to stop the thoughts from running rampant, but she couldn't. He was leaving. They had one week left together and four of the days would be spent at work unless Sam no longer had to work shifts before leaving. So that meant three days of uninterrupted time. It wasn't enough time.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Sam said softly. He stroked her hair and her back in an effort to soothe, to take away some of the pain, not knowing it was doing the exact opposite.

"Why you?" Andy asked, looking him in the eye.

"Because I'm the best one for the job," Sam replied with his trademark smirk, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"No, it's because you want to. You've been waiting for this ever since I blew your cover," Andy retorted angrily. She pushed off him and sat up.

"Andy," Sam said softly with a sigh.

"Why so quickly? I thought you needed time to rehearse the backstory," Andy said, her eyes darting around for her clothes. She was struggling with the urge to run from him. She was having a hard time breathing again and did not want Sam to see her have a breakdown, which she was clearly on the way to having.

"I don't require much time," Sam answered, he could see the walls climbing between them and didn't know how to stop them. He wanted to gather Andy in his arms and only let her go when she realized he didn't want to leave her. "Boyd crafted the story to fit me," he added reluctantly,

Andy snorted and scrambled off the bed, "I bet he did," she sneered. Andy found her jeans from the night before and pulled them on, not even bothering to find her panties.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"I need to go," she replied, her voice shaking a bit. She bit on her bottom lip to get her emotions back in control.

"No, I think you should stay so we can talk about this," he said, swinging his legs off the bed. He also pulled on his sweat pants, as there was no way he would be able to convince her to stay if he remained naked.

"What is there to talk about? You're going back undercover," Andy shot back, finally locating her bra and shirt.

"So, you're going to leave? What about us?" Sam asked incredulously. "We said no going back, Andy. You're gonna need to talk to me about this, before it's too late," he added, his voice dangerously low.

"I just need some time to process this," she muttered and stalked out of bedroom. Sam stared after her for a moment and then walked out of the bedroom in pursuit of her. He found her in the living room looking down at the floor.

"Where the hell are my boots?" She asked angrily. Her face was white and he could see she was struggling, it could have been anger or fear, he couldn't tell which emotion was winning.

Sam shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen island. He wasn't about to tell her where he had put them. They needed to talk, so they could work through it and then enjoy what was left of their time together. The last thing he wanted was Andy to walk out the door and freeze him out again.

"Sam, I swear to God, you better tell me where my boots are!" Andy said, her voice low with barely concealed anger. She couldn't decide if she was angry at finally admitting she wanted to be with him only to have him leave or the fact he wanted to go undercover even after all they had been through to get to where they were. A small voice in the back of her brain said to remember it was Boyd who had called yesterday, Boyd who had crafted his backstory and Boyd who had set the time table for when he was to leave. Sam had made no other mention of Guns and Gangs since the day of the shooting at Supernova, for all she knew he didn't want to go and was only going because he was told he had to. Andy ignored the voice against her better judgement.

"I'm not telling you until you calm down and talk to me," Sam responded.

"What is there to possibly talk about? You're leaving for who knows how long," Andy replied. She had already looked under the sofa and didn't see her boots. She really needed to get out of his house before she said something she would regret. "Do you even know how long?" She asked, folding her arms around her waist.

"A couple months," Sam answered slowly. "Maybe longer."

Andy nodded, bit her bottom lip and turned to head back towards the front of the house. Sam was freakishly neat and she had a suspicion her boots were in the front hall closet along with her jacket from the night before. Opening the door, she found what she was looking for. She grabbed both jacket and boots and sat down on the floor in the foyer.

"Andy," Sam said, walking slowly towards her. "Please talk to me."

"No, I need to go," came her reply.

It was enough to set him off. "I'm not going to beg, Andy! You're going to listen to me. I didn't ask Boyd for this case, but it got handed to me. Best can't stop it from happening. So I'm leaving in a week. Hell, if Boyd had his way I'd be gone tonight! I don't regret a single moment these last couple of days and I can guarantee you I will not be going back to being just friends, so get that thought out of your head!"

Andy looked up at him in shock. She was used to being on the receiving end of his anger, but it was usually due to something stupid she had done while on the job. It was rare his temper got the better of him because of something personal, unless of course it involved Luke. If she didn't understand by then that they had crossed over the threshold from friendly colleagues to something more, she did in that moment.

"Sam," Andy said, standing up and shrugged her jacket on. "I just need a little time to process this. You can't just throw this at me right after amazing sex and think I'll be just fine with it," she tried to explain.

Sam was angry, but understood. He'd be furious too if the roles had been reversed. He was just terrified Andy wouldn't come back and he'd be left with two incredible days and nights together to torment him the entire time he was undercover.

She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. They stared at each other. Sam was the first to break and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her hair. His breath tickled her neck and sent shivers down her spine. She felt him leave chaste kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Come back soon," he whispered in her ear. Andy nodded and tore out of his embrace. She unlocked the front door with trembling fingers and bolted out into the street. Sam watched her leave and felt a heaviness in his chest he hadn't felt since the last time he watched her leave his house.

Andy headed in the direction of Traci's apartment after fleeing Sam's house. If anyone could talk her off a ledge it would be Traci. Andy just hoped Jerry was already gone by the time she got there. She didn't even understand why she was so mad. She knew Sam had wanted a job like the one Boyd was offering, she didn't know why he hadn't been snatched up by Guns and Gangs months ago. If there was one thing about Sam she was absolutely sure about, it was his commitment to his job, most especially working undercover to get the worst criminals off the streets. It wasn't in his nature to be a training officer and patrolling the streets. So why was she so mad?

She growled in frustration and hugged her arms tighter around her waist. She hurried her pace and struggled to keep her thoughts at bay. She needed to talk them out; otherwise she'd over think it and then probably hyperventilate for no reason. She ignored the voice in her head telling her she should really talk it out with Sam.

"Trace?" Andy called out timidly, after finally reaching Traci's apartment. It was silent, either no one was home or everyone was still sleeping. "Traci?" she tried again a little louder.

"In here!" Trace yelled back from the bedroom.

Andy crept down the hall and peeked into Traci's room, hoping Jerry was not in bed.

Traci burst out laughing after seeing the look on Andy's face. "Jerry left a while ago. A call came in pretty early."

"Oh." Andy sighed and sank onto the bed where Traci was curled up with a cup of coffee and a magazine.

"You're back early," Traci commented. "I thought for sure you and Swarek would be holed up in his bed for the rest of your days off," she finished with a smirk and a wink.

Andy tried to smile, but failed miserably. She sniffled once, drew her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. Traci saw, but didn't understand the reason, so she wrapped her arm around Andy's shoulders and waited for her to explain.

"We had a fight," Andy finally said. "Actually more like I freaked out and left without hearing him out."

"What about? Does he have a fetish we don't know about?" Traci asked in an attempt to bring a smile to Andy's face.

"Traci! No!" Andy replied with a grimace.

"Then what?"

Andy took a deep breath, "he's going back undercover."

"What? When?"

"Friday."

"Wow!" Traci said. "You didn't take the news well, did you?"

"Traci, I completely flipped out on him. He tells me right after . . . . " Andy trailed off, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Sex?" Traci supplied with a grin.

"The most incredible sex yet," Andy agreed. "Sex that started because he didn't want to tell me something, then he does tell me and what do I do?"

"You ran," Traci stated with a frown.

"I ran. God! I'm a freaking mess!" Andy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation and grabbed her head, fistfuls of hair spilling over her fingers.

Traci contemplated her friend. They had met at the Academy and grew close almost immediately. She was younger than Andy in age, but more mature due to having Leo while still in high school. They became best friends. They both enjoyed loud music, dancing, chick flicks, smut books, celebrity magazines and coffee with more milk than coffee. But they were complete opposites when it came to love and family. Traci had her mom during the most difficult time of her life, being a teen and pregnant. Andy's mom had run out on her when she needed her the most. Traci had never given up hope at finding true love and it lasting. Andy didn't believe in long commitments. Traci had been the most surprised at Andy getting engaged to Callahan.

"I think you're scared at the depth of your feelings for Sam. And I think you're worried what months apart will do to those feelings," Traci finally said softly.

"I just got him, Traci," Andy replied so quietly Traci wasn't sure she heard her correctly. "How can I say good bye and let him go?"

Traci hugged her tight and whispered, "I don't know, but you need to find a way."

"How?"

"You need to decide if what you feel now is worth hanging on to, worth fighting for. Then you need to tell Sam. The guy waited for you for two years, Andy. If that doesn't say devotion, I don't know what does. He may not say it, but the guy loves you. You just have to figure out if he's worth waiting for, no matter how long the wait ends up being," Traci explained gently.

Andy nodded lost in thought. Did she love Sam? Maybe. Did she love working with him? Most definitely. He was an amazing teacher. He was patient. Sure he got hot under the collar when she did something stupid, but that's why he was there, to teach her the right way of doing her job. He had been the one to tell her to trust her gut. He was the one who backed her up even if it meant doing something crazy and beyond the call of duty. He was the one who helped her pick up the pieces when her life fell apart and it had fallen apart on more than one occasion. He didn't judge her, but directed her and guided her to figure out her feelings for herself. In a word, he was her friend. Her best friend. Her confidante. How was she going to live without him there every day encouraging her to be her best, challenging her, testing her. How was she going to survive not feeling his arms around her, his lips on hers, his arms holding her tight, his love making. Him. Just him. His smell, his laughter, his smile, his dimples, his amazing ability to turn her knees to jelly with a simple look.

Andy sobbed, her tears seeping into her jeans. Traci just hugged her tight. She had watched the play of emotions on Andy's face as her best friend finally realized what everyone else already knew. Sam Swarek's love for her and hers for him.

With a sigh, Sam hung up the phone and tossed it onto his kitchen counter. He hated telling Sara he had to leave. She had cried. She had asked about Andy and how she was taking the news. He had sidestepped the question and went in to the legal details that always arose when he had to drop out of his life. She had wanted to know if there was time to come up for a visit, to say good-bye . . . Just in case. He had told her there wasn't. It was just too hard having her there right before he left. They had met the first time he ever left and Sara had been a basket case. Leaving the next morning had made him feel even worse and it took him longer to bury himself in his new persona. She always asked and he always told her no. Although, he hoped this time would be different, that Andy's would be the last face he saw as the car drove away.

Sam knew he had handled it badly. He could have been gentler. Or waited until after they were showered and dressed and having breakfast somewhere, preferably very public. But she had looked at him with such concern in her eyes and he didn't want to be the guy who held back from her. He knew she would freak out, but he didn't consider she'd walk out without even allowing him to tell her how much he didn't want to go, that he wanted to stay and see where this thing between them was headed.

It had been a few hours since Andy had stormed out of his house. While she was gone he had checked his lock box and found his birth certificate, his last Will, the title to his truck, bike and his house. His service weapon and badge would go in there at the very end. He had taken the title to his truck out and put it on the kitchen island, he had to go to DPS on Monday to make one small change and then that would go back.

By lunchtime, he had picked up groceries and to the art store for a few more supplies and then had his truck cleaned. He was in the kitchen making a towering sandwich of meat, cheese, tomato, peppers and pickles, when he heard a knock at the front door.

"Hi," Andy said nervously when the door opened to reveal Sam. He leaned against the doorjamb, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a white long-sleeved thermal shirt, faded blue jeans and bare feet.

Andy shuffled nervously from foot to foot. Sam glanced down and quirked an eyebrow at the black bag sitting at her feet. His heart was pounding. For most of the morning his head had warred with his heart. One side telling him Andy needed the time she requested and the other side demanding he go find her and insist she listen to him. He hadn't expected her to show up until evening or the next morning.

"I'm so sorry for freaking out," Andy began, twirling her hair around her fingers, it was a nervous habit of hers. Sam nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't move or invite her in.

"I just wasn't expecting . . ." she trailed off, gathering her thoughts.

"What were you expecting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Not that," she replied with a half smile. "Can I come in?"

Sam nodded, but put a hand up to block her passage, "one condition."

Andy stopped short and looked up at him. She should have known it would take more than a simple "I'm sorry." He probably wanted groveling, promises of her doing his paperwork until he left or something else equally horrendous.

"Promise me, we will talk about this without you running away," he said, his voice soft and low.

Andy agreed somewhat surprised, grabbed her bag and joined him in the foyer. He glanced back down at the bag and then up to her face. She avoided the question in his eyes and threw the bag in the corner and shimmied out of her jacket. Sam hung it in the closet silently and waited for her to remove her boots.

"I'm making lunch, you want some?" He asked as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Sure."

Sam went back to finishing up his sandwich while Andy perched on one of the barstools at the island. He held up various items to her for approval and soon she had her own turkey sandwich with tomatoes and peppers. He pushed the paperwork to the other side of the island and hopped up on the stool next to her. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Boyd didn't give you the option of saying no?" Andy finally asked.

"He called last night. That's why it took so long to get to the Penny. We argued for almost an hour before I realized I wasn't going to win," Sam answered wryly.

"He wanted you to leave tonight?"

"He called again this morning. I told him I needed a week or I would refuse to go."

"Why a week? Why not just an extra day?"

Sam swiveled the stool to face her, his sandwich forgotten. She had eaten most of hers and had pushed the plate away as they started talking. She put an elbow on the counter and supported her head in her hand, watching him.

"I need a week for legal reasons and personal," Sam said taking her free hand in both of his.

Andy nodded, blushed lightly and looked down at their joined hands. He stared at her, admiring the pink in her cheeks. He was going to miss being with her, especially the out of uniform and casual side of Andy. He would miss riding in the cruiser with her, arguing over which radio station to listen to, conversation over lunch or having a beer together at the Penny. And it suddenly hit him how much he had gotten used to having her in his life.

"What sort of legal reasons?" Andy asked in an attempt to stay away from the personal reasons, which would be harder to get through.

"You know, the house, my truck, my Will," Sam answered with a shrug.

"You're Will?" She asked sharply.

Sam gave her a hard knowing look before answering, "after the first UC Op I did, I realized I needed to get organized in case something happened."

"Oh." She shivered and looked out the window into the backyard.

"It's best for everyone left behind if there's a plan in place should something go sideways," Sam explained gently. "Sara made me promise to do a Will and funeral plans," he added quietly.

Andy stiffened and tried to tug her hand out of his grasp, but he held on tight. He rubbed slow circles in an effort to calm her. "Sara is the executor of my Will. There's not much to it. I have some things that go to her and her kids. The house and everything else would be sold with the funds going to her kids for college. There are also plans for if my body is found or not."

At that, Andy jerked away and stumbled off the stool. Sam let her go with sadness and fear in his eyes. Tears blurred her vision and it took her a moment to steady her breathing. She had stumbled blindly into the living room and stood next to the sofa in a daze, her mind racing. She couldn't even comprehend what he was saying.

"How can you talk so calmly about this?" She asked so softly Sam wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been staring at her and saw her lips move.

"It's the way of an undercover cop, Andy," he answered. "It wasn't easy the first time I had to think about it, but it makes sense. There's no way Sara would be able to cope with my death and still plan everything without some direction of what I wanted."

"But you . . ." Andy hiccupped and sat down heavily on the sofa, her face buried in her hands.

Sam went to sit by her; he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and rested his cheek against her soft hair. "Andy, I'm only telling you this because I need you to understand I'm not going into this lightly. I can't promise I'll come home, but I can promise I'm going to try my damnedest to get back to you. I've got too much to live for to ruin it all by going off half-cocked on this Op," he whispered.

He felt her crying before he heard it. He hooked an arm under her knees and brought her legs up to rest across his lap, he turned her body towards his so she could rest her head on his chest. Sam kept his arms wrapped tightly around her and let her cry. Andy crying was not something he was used to seeing. She always tried so hard to be strong and tough around him. When Luke had cheated on her, he never once saw her cry. He saw her angry and sad, but the tears never came. He didn't know how to interpret her crying now. He wouldn't say it to her, but there was a chance he wouldn't be coming home after this Op. The guy he was going after was a notorious enforcer and had the expertise to make it so the only way to identify his body would be through DNA. Sam was so lost in his thoughts he at first didn't realize Andy had stopped crying.

The tears had helped clear her head. Andy drew a shaky breath and realized Sam was cradling her in his lap, his one arm wrapped securely around her back and the other resting on her hip, rubbing circles in the half inch of skin showing from where her shirt had ridden up. His touch was soothing. She could hear the steady beat of his heart where her head rested against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Sam asked just as softly, his lips against her hair.

"For freaking out again. It's not normal for you to talk so calmly about your own death," Andy explained. She kept her eyes shut, but raised her arm to rest her hand on his chest as well.

"At least you didn't run," Sam replied. "Trust me, talking about my impending death is not fun for me either. You should have seen me the first time Sara cornered me and brought the subject up," he added with a slight laugh.

"That bad?" She inquired, finally opening her eyes to look up at him.

"She invited me down for a weekend right after I got back from my first UC Op. I was high on adrenaline from my first major takedown and didn't really want to take the time to readjust to life. I was young and reckless and ready for the next Op, but my handler told me it would be months before I'd get another chance. So I went down. Sara ambushed me at dinner with a stack of papers," Sam explained, grinning at the memory although the experience was not welcome at the time.

"What kind of papers?" Andy asked when it appeared Sam wouldn't continue.

"Ah, the kind where you create your own Will and funeral directive," he replied. He scooted further back on the sofa to lean against the back, dragging Andy with him. Andy grinned and snuggled deeper into his arms. It was easier talking with him about macabre things when his arms were around her. She could almost forget he was leaving.

"Sounds morbid."

"It was. Eventually Kimball made me see reason and together we worked out what to do in the future. I've made changes over the years as first Chance and then Katie came along," Sam replied, thinking about the next change he would make on Monday morning, but he kept that to himself.

"Sam?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," she confessed.

Sam tipped her chin up with his knuckles and stared into her eyes. They were still a little red from crying, but he thought she looked even more beautiful because of it. He was humbled that such an amazing and courageous woman could feel so much for him to cry at his possible demise. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow but full of promise. He stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues stroked almost lazily, both just enjoying the feeling of being together. He ended the kiss with a sigh and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss you too, Andy," Sam agreed.

"We have one week left?" She asked for confirmation.

"Six whole days and what's left of today," Sam confirmed.

"Let's make them count then," Andy said with a grin.

"Sounds great to me," Sam whispered. He captured her lips again in a searing kiss and snaked his hand under her shirt at the same time as pushing her back to lay down on the sofa. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend those days with her.


	18. Chapter 18  One Month

**And here is another chapter. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter and who have continued to stick with the story. A special thank to LouLaBelle who has the best critiques and quite possibly knows where I am going with this story better than I do.**

**A quick warning, from here on out there will be liberal usage of flashbacks. It is the only way to keep Sam in the story as I am concentrating on Andy (hence, This Rookie's Life) and how she deals with Sam being gone.**

**Also, I am taking liberties with the Canadian police and fire departments. I have no idea how each works so I am using a writer's prerogative to make things up in order to move the plot along. My main fanfics were for the soap opera genre and they are notorious for doing whatever they want in regards to how the real world works, so I am borrowing from them. If it offends, I apologize. I hope you still stick with the story until the end.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

"Damn it," Andy muttered as she fumbled for her keys. She held a travel coffee mug, a dry cleaning bag and her purse in one hand and the other was trying unsuccessfully to flip through several keys to get to the right one. She finally found it, slid it in and turned the lock. She checked the handle before turning to walk off the small front porch.

Andy loved her new rented townhouse. It was a little farther from work than her previous apartment had been, but was in a better neighborhood. It had two smallish bedrooms, an eat-in kitchen and living room facing the street. She had a great view of the park from her front porch and a tiny patch of lawn in the back. It had a one-car garage, but with a busted door her landlord said he would fix over the weekend, so presently, Sam's gleaming silver truck was parked on the curb. She hurried over to it, unlocked it and threw her stuff across the console to the passenger seat before climbing in. She was still getting used to driving the behemoth, but so far no accidents.

"Hey, Chica!" Traci called as soon as Andy made it through the locker room door.

"Hi," she replied, dropping her things on the bench in front of her locker.

"Still late as usual," Traci remarked with a grin.

Andy grinned, opening her locker. She hung up her uniforms and peeled the dry cleaners bags off them, taking care to remove the tags. She threw her purse at the bottom and yanked her boots out.

"I couldn't get the right key into the lock and of course I had all of this in my hands," Andy explained as she peeled off her civvies and started getting dressed. "You'd think I would load up the truck first and then lock up."

"How is the truck?" Traci asked slyly.

"No dents, scratches or dirt on it," Andy answered with a grin.

It was a running joke at the Barn from the moment Andy pulled up in the parking lot on her first shift after Sam left. Everyone had a hand in the pool for when she would destroy Sam's truck, small bets were placed for dents and scratches with larger bets for a full-blown accident, four weeks so far and no incidents. Of course, she didn't drive the truck on her days off. She preferred to walk to the grocery store down the street.

"I'm going to head in to parade," Traci said. "See you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Andy said.

She waited until Traci had walked out before dropping her head into her hands. She was dressed for the most part, she only needed to do up her laces and add her tie, but she needed a moment. For the last four weeks, she had given herself a few minutes before Parade to wallow. It was hard walking into Parade knowing Sam wouldn't be there at the back of the room. The first few shifts she had glanced back expecting to see him, but would get a reassuring smile from Oliver instead. On her fourth shift back, she decided a moment alone in the locker room was all she would allow herself. So she'd sit there and indulge in a memory. Sometimes there were tears, but she wouldn't allow herself longer than a minute. It wasn't fair to her or to Sam. She had promised to be strong and she would.

_FLASHBACK_

_ The sun had long since gone down, dinner was over and they sat wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa, their legs tangled together. Sam had started a fire in the fireplace before dinner. The fire filled the room with warmth. Andy loved the sound of the crackling wood and the scent of the cedar chips he had added. She was content to let Sam hold her, for once not wanting to talk to fill the silence. They only had a few days left and she didn't want idle chatter to distract her from committing the feel of his arms to her memory._

_ "You're quiet," Sam said softly, running his fingers through her hair. _

_ "Mmmhmm," she agreed, fingers stroking his forearm as it lay across her belly, her eyes drifting closed._

_ Sam smiled and hugged her tighter with one arm and continued to play with her hair with his free hand. They had started out sitting side by side on the sofa and somehow ended up with Sam leaning against the armrest, his legs spread and Andy against him between them. They had talked for a little bit about nothing in particular before falling into silence. It was the first time he could remember Andy ever being quiet on purpose, but she seemed to be content to lay there with him. _

_ "Andy?" Sam asked a moment later._

_ "Allergic to silence, Sam?" Andy mumbled snuggling further down his chest, causing his arm wrapped around her middle to brush against the bottom of her breasts._

_ He chuckled softly. He loosened his grip and rubbed slow circles across her stomach. He bent his head and placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. "Can you promise me something?" He whispered against her hair._

_ Andy shifted to look back up at him, her head cradled in the crook of his arm. He stared down into her eyes before speaking, "promise me you'll stay strong, don't back down, trust your gut."_

_ "And have my partner's back," Andy added, her eyes never straying from Sam's. "Just like you taught me."_

_ Sam nodded, his throat thick with emotion, "promise me," he demanded hoarsely._

_ "I promise," she said._

_ Sam leaned down at the same time she raised up a bit, their mouths meeting in the middle._

_END_

Andy took a deep breath, opened her eyes and finished getting ready. She had less than a minute to grab her utility belt and head in to Parade. She slid into her seat next to Traci at the same time Best strode up to the podium. She grinned sheepishly at Traci who only shook her head. Some things would never change.

"Okay, people, listen up," Best started. "It's getting cold out there, so we need to be extra vigilant on the streets."

A few groans were heard from the back of the room. The senior officers knew what winter brought to the division, more calls to areas the homeless called home. Andy could still remember her first winter as a copper. It was the first time she saw what the cold could do to exposed flesh. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"In other news, I was told 15 will be getting new rookies from the class that will graduate next," Best announced. "So expect fresh faces in early spring. I expect our older rookies to make them feel at home."

The row of rookies glanced at each other grinning. No fresh meat for two years, they were ready to pass the reigns on to the next group. They were used to being paired up with a training officer, but with new rookies, they would finally be cut loose and allowed their own partners. Andy wondered briefly if Sam would take a new rookie once he got back or if he would want to stay her partner or if that was even an option. She got lost in her thoughts and almost missed the end of Best's instructions.

"Lastly, all divisions will be partnering up with the fire departments to provide a copper as a first responder. It's a new initiative for those departments further out who have to wait longer for the police to show up. We're going to start on a rotating schedule. Each copper assigned will stay at the fire station for the duration of their time, about a month. Training officers are exempt; all others will be put into a lottery pool. It starts next week. A schedule will be posted for those coppers chosen to go," Best explained.

There were groans and talking. There was an animosity between the coppers and hose monkeys that Andy didn't understand. She had nothing against the firefighters. They had a job to do just as she did. Although, she wasn't sure she wanted to be one of the assigned coppers.

Best finally dismissed them. Andy checked the board and saw she was partnered with Chris for the day. They high fived and headed out, Chris checking out the keys to the cruiser as they ran out. Andy let him drive. She had gotten used to Sam driving while they were partnered and it just felt natural to sit in the passenger seat. It also allowed her to watch the streets more carefully than if she had to concentrate on driving. Not that she'd ever confess that to Sam, she liked nagging him about driving, just to see his expression.

"So, you think you'll get picked?" Chris asked as they slowly made their way through heavier traffic. The sky was grey and cloudy. The weather report had said there was a chance of flurries.

"Sounds like a huge pain in the butt, if you ask me," Andy replied.

"I think it would be fun," Chris said. "Get to see how the other side lives and works."

"It'll probably be exhausting and stressful," she retorted. "Fire scenes are notorious. Witness statements from every one, containing the perimeter, not to mention we wouldn't be able to leave until the fire department does since we're technically attached to them."

"So? I still think it would be fun," he argued. Andy laughed at him. She had been idling checking license plates as they drove. Nothing popped up. She went back to looking out the side window.

"How are you holding up?" Chris asked some time later.

"Hmm?" Andy asked, as she hadn't been paying attention. The flurries had started and lightly coated the ground.

"With Swarek gone?" Chris elaborated. "It must be hard having your partner gone."

"I'm doing fine, Chris," Andy replied, her voice a little tight. As long as no one actually reminded her about Sam being gone, she could pretend he was partnered with someone else for the day, that way her heart hurt only when she got home and not during the whole day.

"Well, if you ever need to talk," he said, glancing to look at her. "We're all here for you, Andy."

Andy sighed. Chris was a great friend. He had helped move her in to her new place, took her out to lunch on their days off and even went to a movie with her when everyone else was too busy. He was a solid good guy who definitely deserved a better friend than she had been.

"I know, Chris. I appreciate it, but I really am doing fine," she finally answered.

The rest of the day passed relatively quietly. They dealt with a couple of speeders, one shoplifter and three domestic calls. The sun was setting and the flurries having turned into fat snowflakes, when they turned to make their way back to the Barn. They had just pulled up to an intersection when the squealing of tires pierced the air. Chris and Andy watched in horror as a Corvette squealed, slipped and fishtailed through the intersection, clipping a mini van and then a pedestrian on the corner before spinning 360 degrees to slam into a light pole.

Andy grabbed the radio while Chris hit the lights and eased into the intersection.

"Dispatch, this is 15-04, we have a multi-vehicle accident, auto versus pedestrian, requesting back up and a bus," Andy radioed in.

Chris threw the cruiser in park and opened the door. "You check on the pedestrian and I'll get the van," he said.

She nodded, grabbed the medical kit and headed to the corner. She could hear sirens in the background getting closer. A man wearing a thick wool jacket lay on the ground, his leg bent at an odd angle and a deep gash on his forehead. He was awake but barely coherent.

"Sir? Can you tell me your name?" Andy asked, kneeling beside him. She rummaged through the kit to find gauze for the gash.

"Henry," he gasped. "What happened?" He struggled to sit up and yelled in pain.

"Henry, I need you to stay down," Andy said gripping his arm tightly. "I'm going to clean up your forehead. You hear those sirens?" She explained gently.

"Yeah," he whispered shakily.

"Those are from the ambulance. They'll be here soon and will take you over to Victoria Mercy," she said.

As she was cleaning the blood from his forehead, Andy took stock of the scene. Chris had checked on the occupants of the mini van and had headed over to the Corvette. He had bent down to peer into the driver side window. Two more cruisers pulled up with an ambulance further down the road. Noelle and Traci climbed out of one cruiser while Dov and Gail got out of the other. Noelle was shouting orders. Andy concentrated on Henry since he appeared to be the most critical.

They stayed at the scene for an hour. Two tow trucks cleared the mini van and Corvette away. The first ambulance took Henry, who definitely had a broken leg and most likely a concussion. The driver of the Corvette hadn't been drinking and was coherent enough to explain he hit a slippery patch of snow and the brakes locked up on him.

Andy was exhausted by the time they made it back to the Barn. It was an hour past the end of their shift when she finally sank down into her desk chair to start the paperwork for the accident. Chris had headed off to the locker room immediately, grumbling about the cold. Noelle and Traci came in a half hour later.

"Andy?" Traci asked after seeing her friend. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Yeah, I can barely read my handwriting. I just wanted to re-write my notes before heading out," Andy explained. She had her note pad open and a larger yellow legal pad on her desk. The cold had made it hard to write down Henry's statement. She planned on checking on him at the hospital in the morning.

"Well don't stay too late, okay?" Traci said. Andy nodded and went back to her writing.

She kept an eye out for the rest of the coppers from her shift to head out. Noelle stopped in Best's office for a moment and then both of them left. Traci headed out with Jerry next. Chris, Dov and Gail exited talking excitedly amongst themselves about heading to the Penny for drinks. Andy took a deep breath, closed her note pad and put it away. She opened the bottom drawer of her desk, scanned through some files and grabbed one in the middle of the stack. She did a quick glance around the bullpen before heading towards the back stairwell.

The basement of 15 Division is made up of empty offices and storage for evidence. One large room in the back held evidence from cold cases and old solved cases, the remnants of someone's life left with them at the time of their death. The room was watched over by Lou, a near fifty year veteran who should have retired years ago with a cheap gold watch and a pension, but instead manned a tiny desk and logged each bag of evidence and those who sought to check some of it out.

"Hey, Lou," Andy greeted him cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Lou looked up from his magazine and smiled widely at Andy. He remembered the first time Andy had ever gone down to the basement, completely surprised by the appearance of the young rookie. She had been nervous and scared and worried about being turned away before getting what she came for. She had struck up a conversation with Lou about amusement parks and her favorite types of rides. He had finally asked her what she needed. She had told him haltingly, since she wasn't exactly sure what she needed. Eventually they figured it out and he led her over to the shelves with the closed cases. He gave her license to review what she needed and even allowed her to take some of the files home with the express instructions to return them the next morning.

"It's going good, Andy," Lou replied, shuffling to his feet and leaned against the counter. "You get what you needed?" He asked nodding to the file in her hand.

"Yes, thank you," Andy said, she filled out the logbook and grinned back up at him. "How was your granddaughter's recital?"

"Marisol was adorable," Lou answered with a smile.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Lou ushered Andy past the gate separating the lobby like area from the back where the rows and rows of shelves held evidence boxes. Andy made her way past the newer shelves and headed towards the back where older closed cases were housed, Lou following in her wake silently. Lou stopped first and grabbed a box to slide the folder Andy had brought back into. He watched her make her way further down the aisle. He hadn't really questioned her reasons for studying the various cases she asked about. He had known her father for years and felt he could trust her. It's not like she was researching open cases, she always went for homicides that had gone to trial and been closed. He had tried to reason out if they were connected or not, but couldn't find a common theme to any of them with the exception of each victim having been tortured before death.

"You going to be all right back there?" Lou called to her. Andy nodded and waved him back.

Once Lou was gone, Andy turned her attention to the row of boxes in front of her. She had the case number in hand and quickly scanned the shelves. She found the one she was looking for and pulled it off the shelf. There were chairs and step stools scattered amongst the rows of shelves so she dropped the box onto the nearest one and knelt down in front of it. She took a deep breath and then opened the box. Inside were evidence bags containing bloodied rags that were once clothes, a hammer with dried blood up and down the handle, a stash of pictures from the crime scene and a few other items she couldn't readily identify. On the bottom rested a folder filled with notes from the crime scene, the trial and just about everything else that could be crammed into the box. She sat cross-legged on the floor and started rummaging through the box.

Thirty minutes later, Andy put everything back in the box with the exception of the case file and closed the lid. She had just put the box back on the shelf when she heard feet shuffling towards her. She hugged the case file to her chest, hiding the name on it, and headed back towards the front.

"What are you doing down here?" Luke asked, his eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Research," Andy replied matter-of-factly and tried to scoot around him, but he blocked her in with one hand on each side of the aisle.

"Research?" He repeated with a frown. "Research for what?"

"What does it matter to you?" She asked with a little hostility in her voice.

"It doesn't, but I am curious what my ex-fiancée is doing looking through old case files," Luke replied, his gaze intent on hers.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking through any of your files," Andy retorted and ducked under his arm.

He turned and gripped her arm tightly. She glared at him over her shoulder and he dropped his hand. "If this is about Swarek, drop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andy said and continued towards the front to check out with Lou.

"Please, Andy, I'm not stupid. You spent an entire week at Swarek's house before he left. If you heard or saw anything pertaining to the case he is working on, you need to forget it," Luke explained following her relentlessly.

Andy whirled on him and put her hands on her hips, clutching the file against her thigh. She saw the concern in his eyes. For a brief moment, she even thought she saw the love he once had for her burn bright before his eyes narrowed. They hadn't talked much since their break up and definitely not at all since Sam had left. It was common knowledge around the division Andy had spent the week with him. All pools for when they were going to get together had been paid out and the newest one was whether or not Andy would actually wait for him to come back. Luke had kept his thoughts quiet. Anyone with eyes could see the anger and hurt in his eyes whenever he happened to see Andy with Swarek. He may not have said anything, but his eyes and body language spoke volumes.

"What I am doing down here is none of your business," Andy spat out, her voice shaking slightly. "Sam and I never discussed this Op," she added and made quick work of signing out the case file and heading back upstairs.

Luke watched her leave. He stopped for a moment to chat with Lou, but before leaving he glanced down to see what Andy had checked out. On his way back upstairs, he pulled his note pad out of the inside pocket of his blazer and wrote down the case number. He knew Andy was lying; he just had to find out what she was lying about.

With a sigh, Andy finally let herself into her house. She dropped the keys into the bowl on the table in the foyer, kicked off her shoes and set the dead bolt. She threw her bag into the bedroom and headed towards the living room. Her living room had one wall of built-in bookcases made from oak stained in a deep cherry color. A gas fireplace was on another wall with a mantle in the same cherry color above it. She turned the key to start it up and quickly lit it. It was getting colder each day and she liked to indulge in the warmth. If she was being honest with herself, she really only liked the memories of being with Sam in front of his fireplace.

Foregoing food, Andy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and dropped to the floor in front of the bookcase. She slowly pulled a red box off the bottom shelf and opened it. Inside were several manila files; she picked one and the notebook she kept in the bottom along with a pencil. She placed all on the coffee table with the newly acquired file from the evidence room.

She hadn't lied to Luke about not discussing the Op with Sam, because they hadn't.

_FLASHBACK_

_ The kiss had started out innocent, reassuring, a gentle glide of lips and tongues, but when Sam moaned into her mouth, Andy felt heat rush through her body. His arm around her middle tightened and his other hand drifted down from her neck to stroke her breast through her sweater. She sucked in a breath and broke the kiss. Sam stared at her with eyes dark from desire, his hand never ceasing its movements. Andy shifted so she knelt between his legs and wrapped her hands around his neck leaning in for another kiss. Sam gripped her hips and coaxed her to lie on him, one leg slipping between hers. He had his hands under her shirt, stroking her back up and down, avoiding the clasp of her bra for the moment. Andy could feel him hardened underneath her and she smiled into the kiss. Sam pulled back to look at her and smirked._

_ As he leaned in for another kiss a loud knocking came from the front door. He groaned and whispered, "ignore it, they'll go away."_

_ Andy giggled and ran her hand down his side to slip under his shirt, she wanted to feel his skin. _

_ "Sammy! Open up! I know you're home!" Boyd's loud voice penetrated their lust-induced haze._

_ "Shit," Sam swore, tearing his lips away from Andy's. He leaned his head against the armrest, taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate. _

_ "I really don't like that guy," Andy mumbled into Sam's chest._

_ "Stay here, I'll be right back," Sam said, kissed the top of her head and slid out from underneath her. Andy flopped onto her back and watched him with heavy lidded eyes. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and her hair tousled. Sam kept his eyes on her until turning to open the door._

_ "Sammy! About time, what were you doing?" Boyd said, strutting into the foyer._

_ "Come on in," Sam said with irritation. The last thing he wanted Boyd to see was Andy on his couch or the bottle of wine on the coffee table. The guy was known for being crass about women in general and Boyd had no love for Andy. _

_ "I brought you the file on Brennan," Boyd said, walking towards the kitchen. "You got any beer, we can go over the details," he continued._

_ When Andy had first heard Boyd enter the house and Sam's irritation at him, she had sat up on the couch and tried to smooth her hair down. By the time she saw them making their way towards her, she had scooted to the side of the couch with her feet pulled under her. She had just finished pouring another glass of wine for both of them. She took a sip and raised her eyebrows at Sam who was glowering behind Boyd, who had yet to see her, as he was too busy looking towards the kitchen._

_ Boyd stopped short when he saw Andy sitting on Sam's couch looking very much at home there. He glanced back at Sam, who glared back at him, then turned to Andy._

_ "McNally, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Boyd said with a sneer._

_ "Same to you," she replied with fake sweetness and took another sip of wine._

_ Boyd rolled his eyes at her before taking in the scene before him. Andy on the couch, the full wine glasses, the fire roaring in the fireplace, throw pillows from the couch tossed haphazardly on the floor. It slowly dawned on him what he had interrupted and couldn't stop the smirk from forming. Andy kept her composure and stared back at him, but Sam was quickly losing it._

_ "You can leave the file and I'll check in with you if I have any questions," Sam said with barely concealed anger. He held a hand out for the file, snapping his fingers to get Boyd's attention away from Andy. They were having a staring contest with the outcome being who would get to stay with Sam and who would have to leave._

_ Andy grinned when Boyd broke eye contact and turned to Sam handing over the file, who tossed it on the kitchen island without glancing at it. Boyd's eyes flashed in anger and opened his mouth but Sam cut him off._

_ "I'll take a look at it tomorrow," Sam said implying Andy was more important than the case, at least for the evening._

_ "Sam, a word before I leave," Boyd said, ushering him back down the hall to the front door._

_ "What is it, Boyd?" Sam asked wearily, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck._

_ "Look, I get it, you want to get laid before you leave," Boyd started in a hushed tone. "But do not under any circumstances talk to McNally about this case. Fuck like bunnies if you want, but you keep her away from this case, I will not have her destroy another one of my ops," he finished._

_ "Good night, Boyd," Sam replied and opened the front door. Boyd walked out cursing under his breath about women and the only uses they were good for, none of which Sam would ever say in regards to any woman. Sam slammed the front door, leaned his forehead against the windowpane and let out a slow breath._

_ "Sam?" Andy called softly from the living room. "Everything okay?"_

_ He pushed himself off the door and headed back to her. His breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. She looked amazing in the firelight. She had turned off the lamps and lit a couple of candles on the coffee table. He was quickly getting used to her lounging on his couch making her self at home. He mentally kicked himself for not trying harder to opt out of the undercover op. Superintendent Peck actually liked him, she might have been able to have someone else reassigned to the case, but it was too late now._

_ "Yeah, everything's fine," he finally responded. He sank down onto the couch, one leg against the back of the couch and the other hanging off the side, foot firmly planted on the floor. He reached over and picked up his wineglass. He swirled the wine around watching the firelight play on the warm red liquid._

_ "Boyd sure knows how to ruin a moment," Andy said quietly and took another sip of her wine._

_ Sam grinned at her, put his glass down and then hers before grabbing her arms and yanked her towards him. She hit his chest with a humpf. Sam scooted down so they were in much the same position before Boyd rudely interrupted them. _

_ "Now, where were we?" He whispered against her neck. _

_END_

After that night, Sam had studied the file during breakfast and lunch and at any other time when they weren't busy. Andy had no intention of leaving his house until the night he would leave. He had no issues with it. By an unspoken agreement Andy never brought up the case or tried to look at the file. She would read or watch TV while he studied. When he was through for the day, they would carry on as though he hadn't spent the last three hours wrapped up in it. Sam never hid the file from her.

It wasn't until the night before he was to leave Andy did anything in regards to the file. Sam had started the fireplace up again. They were going to watch a movie. Andy had already placed a bucket of popcorn on the coffee table along with a couple of beers. She was waiting for Sam to finish taking out the trash before turning the movie on.

Sam had come in from outside and had knelt in front of the fireplace with the file in his hand. His phone had rung. It had been Boyd. He'd been calling more often the last couple of days. Sam had wandered off to his bedroom to take the call the door shut firmly behind him. Andy caught sight of the file on the floor next to the fireplace. She had an idea of what he was about to do. Without thinking, she grabbed her phone and knelt down in front of the file. She quickly snapped photos of each page and picture in the file with her phone. Right as the door opened to the bedroom, Andy had moved over to the Blu ray player to turn it on, her phone tucked into the front pocket of her jeans, the file where he had left it.

Sam had kissed her on his way back to the fireplace and without hesitation threw the entire file into it. He watched the pages catch fire and looked up to see Andy staring at him intently. His eyes questioned her. He had been very surprised she had never once asked a question about the case. There had been a couple of times it looked like she wanted to ask, but didn't. He was impressed and a little nervous about what she thought of the whole process. He had not asked her how she felt and it was too late for that conversation.

Andy sighed and turned back to the files in front of her. She would get around to copying the file properly before returning it, but first she wanted to read through it. Ever since her rash decision to take pictures of the file Boyd had given Sam, she had studied it longer and harder than Sam had a chance to. She was slowly gathering as much information as she could on Jamie Brennan. She knew his life probably better than Boyd or Brennan himself did. She already had four files of cases of men and women where Brennan had been linked to their deaths. It was grisly work, but one she was willing to do if it meant helping Sam if things went sideways. She had heard everything Boyd had tried to whisper to Sam the night he dropped the file off. She burned with a desire to put him in his place and show him exactly what type of cop she was trained to be.

But most of all, she wanted Sam to be proud of her.

**Reviews are most definitely appreciated. Down to 9 more chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19  Have a Merry Christmas

_**I'm back. It's been a while and I am so sorry for the wait. I've been trying my hand at NaNoWriMo and am obviously out of my league, but at least it is getting the creative juices flowing again! **_

_**This one is a little shorter than the last few, but I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I appreciate any and all reviews. **_

_**Happy reading!**_

Chapter 19 – Have a Merry Christmas

"Where do you want it, Andy?" Dov asked, huffing from exertion. He struggled to hold up his end of a blue spruce Christmas tree just inside the front door of Andy's townhouse; Chris on the other end was still standing on the front porch. Both of them were covered in snow, with bright red noses and scarves covering their mouths.

"In front of the window, please!" Andy said excitedly, clapping her hands and doing a little dance in the middle of the living room.

Sue and Gail sat on the couch sipping red wine, while Traci was untangling a string of lights. Andy had invited her friends over for the afternoon and had roped the boys into picking up a tree with her. She had been a little girl the last time she had a Christmas tree and she was beyond excited. The previous years before she hadn't bothered with Christmas decorating, either being too busy with school or work or still living with her dad who didn't care one way or the other about the holiday.

"You do realize Christmas is in two weeks, right?" Traci asked. She had managed to untangle the lights and plugged them in to make sure they were working.

"This was the first time I had available to do anything about it," Andy explained. "I've been pulling double shifts since Dov went to Station 10 for his fire detail."

Dov grunted as Chris raised the tree to set it in the stand. It was just barely five feet tall and a little scraggly, but Andy didn't care. It was the best she could get two weeks before the holiday, besides she had boxes of decorations to fill in the bare spots. Once the tree was secure, Chris shrugged out of his coat and took off his boots, Dov following suit.

"How is the fire detail, Dov?" Traci asked, handing one end of the lights to Chris and started to wrap them around the tree. She grinned at him after he groaned.

"Don't even get me started on the hose monkeys," Dov grumbled taking a swig from the bottle of beer Andy had given him.

"It can't be that bad," Traci replied, her voice slightly muffled since she was at the back of the tree and near the bottom struggling to fit the lights on correctly.

"Oh, it is," Sue giggled.

"What is?" Andy asked as she walked back into the living room. She had a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a spool of fishing line in the other. She placed them on the coffee table.

"The hose monkeys," Gail stated. Gail continued sipping her wine while Sue leaned forward to help Andy string up the popcorn. There was no way Gail would help with that part of the holiday tradition.

"Really? I'm already not looking forward to my forced service," Andy said, slapping Dov's hand away from the bowl of popcorn. "Not for eating," she scolded.

Dov heaved a sigh and dropped to the floor dramatically. "First, you're forced to share sleeping quarters with the whole shift. The beds are in lockers and fold down, I swear the first night I was afraid it would close up on me," he explained. "Second, they don't give a rat's ass about having a copper there. They spend the first week ignoring you, then the next week hazing you and the third week explaining to you exactly how unfit you are to be anywhere near their equipment."

"And the fourth week?" Chris asked with a grin.

"So far, I've managed to piss off the Captain and ate Cook's brownies," Dov answered. He lay sprawled on the floor taking up most the room, causing Chris and Traci to step over him each time they walked around the tree.

"Andy, you got a topper for this thing?" Traci asked a moment later.

Andy hopped off the floor and dug through a box perched on the chair near the fireplace. It wasn't in that one, nor the one under the chair, by the time she found it Sue had finished the popcorn chain with Traci's help and Chris had straightened out the lights a bit more so there weren't any empty spots. She placed the red and silver angel on top of the tree and stepped back to admire it.

"Okay, now every one grab some ornaments and decorate this thing!" Andy said with a grin.

While her friends picked through boxes of ornaments to choose from, Andy turned on the radio to a station playing Christmas carols. She watched her friends for a few moments as they laughed and chatted amongst themselves. The little tree soon filled up with a myriad of red, silver and green balls in every size, there were candy canes to hang, and little red bows to tie on. Andy had no intention of even celebrating the holiday until her dad had called asking if she would like to get together for dinner. They hadn't celebrated in years so the request had taken her by surprise. She had agreed and then said she would cook for him. By some miracle she wasn't scheduled for Christmas day and could spend it with him. She hoped her dad would take her mind off missing Sam.

"I think it looks great," Traci said an hour later. The others had left so it was just Andy and Traci sitting in the living room watching the lights twinkle.

Andy took a sip of her wine and nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Traci finally asked.

"Not really," Andy whispered, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "I miss him so much, Trace," she added.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Traci asked her eyes filled with concern. "It's been a long time since he left."

"Boyd wouldn't tell me if I begged him on bended knee naked," Andy answered bitterly.

"Ouch, that's harsh," Traci, replied.

"It's the truth. Boyd hates me. He wouldn't give me any information I could possibly use to distract Sam from this operation," she replied.

"What about Frank? Wouldn't he be able to get some information? At least to find out how much longer?" Traci questioned.

"Sam warned me it could take months," Andy said quietly. "The holidays are just making me sad. I'll be fine when they're over. I keep finding things when I'm out shopping that I want to buy him for Christmas, but then reality hits."

"Sweetie," Traci said. She reached over and wrapped her hand around her best friend's. She had been pleasantly surprised by Andy's resilience. Traci had been certain Andy would have cracked by now and accepted any number of the dates she got asked for. Not a night went by without an invitation from one of the patrons at the Black Penny, but Andy turned them all down. Traci wondered what exactly had happened between her best friend and Sam before he left because Andy had yet to say.

"I'm fine, Traci. You don't need to worry so much," Andy said finally.

"But I do worry. You've been working long shifts and don't think I don't know about you visiting the evidence room nearly twice a week," Traci said slyly.

Andy looked at her in surprise. She thought only Luke had caught on to her excursions to the division basement. She glanced at the red box on the bookshelf before she could stop herself. She had compiled six separate files on Jamie Brennan and several more on his known associates. The startling facts about the man and what he did for a living was enough to make a hardened criminal's blood run cold. Andy had spent more than one night waking in a cold sweat from fear for Sam.

"What are you doing down there anyway?" Traci asked when it appeared Andy wouldn't respond.

"Research," she replied a little too quickly.

"Yeah, that's what you told Luke," Traci said sarcastically. "Neither one of us believes you."

Andy had looked at her in surprise at Luke's name. She should have known Luke would try to recruit her best friend to figure out what she was up too. He hadn't been very subtle in the weeks following his discovery of her being down there. "Luke needs to mind his own business," she muttered angrily.

"We're worried about you, Andy!" Traci exclaimed. "You haven't told me anything about Sam or what happened between the two of you and now you spend your free time researching closed cases? You haven't gone on a date in weeks, you've barely left your house!" She continued.

"Why would I go on a date?" Andy asked her sharply.

"Why wouldn't you? Unless . . ." she trailed off.

"Unless what? Why don't you just ask me, Traci?" Andy asked with a tinge of anger.

"Unless, Swarek asked you to wait for him," Traci finally said.

Andy swallowed hard against the tears that welled up, a lump forming in her throat. Traci stared at her hard, her arms folded across her chest, waiting for Andy to respond. Andy couldn't though, memories were crashing over her in waves, the last moments they spent together, the words they had said, the look on his face, every emotion she had tried so hard to squash down, tore through her. Andy couldn't form the words to answer Traci because they would break her heart if she did.

Sam had not asked her to wait for him.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been their last shift together and they hadn't been partnered together. Andy had spent the day with Williams and Sam with Epstein. They had looked at each other in dismay after Parade when they saw the day's assignments listed on the board. Sam had given her a small smile and a wink before heading out with Epstein. They had met up halfway through shift during a domestic call gone badly and only spoke briefly in passing. Sam had walked her back out to the squad car with his hand on the small of her back. He had only asked if she would wait for him after shift. She had agreed, which was why she now waited outside the men's locker room for him._

_Her and Williams had arrived back at the Barn earlier than Sam and Epstein. Andy had nervously watched the clock ticking down. She knew Boyd would be by Sam's place around eight p.m. to pick him up. The longer it took at the Barn, the less time they had to say good-bye. She had already finished her paperwork, changed into her civvies and was waiting in booking with Chris. He was stuck processing a couple of druggies Gail had brought in and since Sam would have to walk through booking on his way in, she would know the moment he got back._

_ "Hey," Sam said quietly in her ear. "Give me a minute to change and we'll head out."_

_Andy nodded and watched him leave, her eyes straying south to his bottom. The man definitely could fill out a uniform nicely. A mix of emotions tumbled through her. Her brain knew he would be leaving, but her heart and body were not quite caught up. She didn't know if he had anything planned for them, but she knew what she wanted them to do._

_ "So, tonight's the night, huh?" Chris said, breaking into her thoughts._

_ "Yeah," Andy replied with a frown._

_ "Let him know we're all hoping he comes home safe and soon," Chris said with a smile._

_ "I will," she said and then walked out of booking to wait for him near the men's locker room._

_It took him nearly twenty minutes to shower and change. When he finally immerged from the locker room, he came out with Shaw hot on his heels. He grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her along with them. They were stopped a few times by co-workers wishing them a good evening. Only a handful of people knew he would be gone. Sam had told Shaw and Jerry while Andy had told Chris and Traci, so Dov and Gail knew as well._

_Finally, finally, they pulled up to Sam's house. A glance at the clock told Andy they had a little less than two hours left. They had talked about their day on the short drive home, neither one wanting to mention their dwindling time. Sam killed the engine, grabbed their bags from the back seat and got out of the truck. Andy followed him slowly up the back stairs and into the house. _

_Sam dropped the bags inside the door and dropped his keys on the kitchen island. Andy took a cursory glance around his house. They had spent the previous night cleaning, emptying out the fridge and any other food that might expire before he got back. Sam had already forwarded his mail to his sister's house, canceled his paper delivery and put in the call for the electricity and cable to be turned off the day after he left. Boyd would have someone from his team check on the house periodically._

_Andy was pulled from her thoughts by Sam's arms circling around her waist. He leaned in and buried his face in her hair, his arms tightening. Andy sank into the hug, her arms drifting up his arms to rest on his shoulders. Sam pulled back slightly and captured her lips with his. _

_He tried to take control, but Andy wouldn't let him. She pushed him backwards towards his bedroom, her lips never leaving his. She stroked her tongue against his leaving them both breathless. His back hit the bedroom door with a loud thump and she scrambled behind him to turn the knob. They stumbled in to the darkened room already tearing at each other's clothes. Andy pulled her own top off and unclasped her bra before turning to Sam to divest him of his shirt. She undid his belt not bothering to slip it off before unbuttoning his jeans. Sam had his hands in her hair and his lips on her neck, his breath hot against her skin._

_ "Andy," he whispered breathlessly. "Wait, sweetheart."_

_ "No," she answered and pushed him back towards the bed. He stared at her in a haze of lust and shock. _

_She knelt in front of him and yanked his jeans and boxers down. She kissed her way up his thighs, over his hips and onto the flat plane of his lower belly, while avoiding the growing proof of his arousal. He moaned low and brought his hands to her head, lifting her chin. Staring him boldly in the eye with a mischievous grin, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and licked the head in slow circles. He jerked his hips and grasped handfuls of her hair. Andy breathed lightly against him before widening her mouth and taking him in as far as she could, her hand stroking the rest. _

_ "Andy," Sam rasped her name out with a groan, his hands tightening their hold on her. _

_Andy alternated between sucking hard and licking lightly. She could feel Sam's hands brush her hair back from her face and lift off her neck and she knew he was watching her, which aroused her. His moans urging her, letting her know what he liked. It was the first time she had done this to him. She wanted to give him something to remember. It was her own way of branding him as belonging to her. For a long while, the only sounds in the room were Sam's moans and the gentle sucking sound. _

_ "Andy, you . . . have . . . to stop," Sam gasped, his hips bucking against her lips. "Sweetheart, please . . . I'm going . . . " _

_Andy ignored him, looking up she took him all the way in and hummed, the fingers of her right hand dropping to cup his sac. With a shout, he came and Andy worked hard to swallow it. His knees buckled, Andy released him as he dropped to the end of the bed. She grinned saucily at him. Sam could only shake his head at her._

_Rising to her feet, Andy unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them. She pushed against Sam's chest encouraging him to scoot back on the bed, as he moved backwards, she straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He wedged a hand between them and stroked her center, rolling her clit between his thumb and index finger. It didn't take long until he was ready for the second round. Andy rose up on her knees slightly and slid back down on him, taking him to the hilt. She rode him slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his, whispering encouragement. Sam kept one arm wrapped around her waist and the other braced behind him. _

_ "Sam," Andy whimpered. Her entire body was tensed, ready to explode, but not quite there._

_ "I know, baby," he said hoarsely. "I'm with you. Just let go, Andy."_

_With a cry, she let go, her body convulsing around him. They kissed feverishly, their tongues dancing, their breath hot. Sam laid back pulling her with him. Andy laid her head in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily, her arms pillowing his head. _

_Andy glanced at the clock and knew they didn't have much time left. She blinked away an onslaught of tears and trailed her fingers over his chest playing with the hairs. She wanted to revel in the feel of his skin beneath her fingers, the fresh clean scent of his shower gel clinging to his skin and the rhythmic thumping of his heart in her ear. She was beginning to believe one week with him wasn't nearly enough time. She wanted more. She wanted to wake up the next morning in his bed with him. She wanted to cook him breakfast and take hurried showers together so they wouldn't be late for Parade. She wanted to lounge on his couch after dinner just talking about their day or what movies they liked or which game to watch. She wanted to be able to throw caution to the wind and just tell him how she felt. She didn't care that she had been engaged barely two months ago to another man. The feelings she had for Luke were nothing compared to what she felt for this magnificent man laying beneath her. The words were on the tip of her tongue, ready to burst out._

_ "Andy," Sam whispered, breaking the silence and shattering her thoughts._

_ "Yeah?" She answered._

_ "It's time, baby," he said in a tone she couldn't decipher. _

_ "Oh."_

_Andy sat up and slid off him. He braced himself on his elbows and watched as Andy stumbled around the room gathering her clothes. They dressed in silence, their hands touching whenever they passed near each other. Before either of them knew it they were ready, Sam had disappeared into his room for one last item. _

_ "What's that?" She asked when she saw him carrying a box back out with him._

_He placed it on the table and opened the lid. Andy saw that it was his lock box. She watched him put his badge in it next to his gun and then his wallet. He closed the lid, locked it and finally looked at her._

_ "I want you to keep this safe for me," he said, handing her the key._

_ "Sam," Andy replied. "I can't."_

_ "Yes, you can," he said firmly. "I want you to. Everything that is important to me is in this box. I trust you to keep it safe for me. And if anything happens, I need you to bring it to Sara."_

_ "Okay," Andy agreed shakily._

_ "Let's go," Sam said. He picked up the box, grabbed his bag and walked out the back door. He waited for Andy and then locked up the house. She helped him load her things in to the backseat of his truck. He started the truck and turned on the heat. With the truck rumbling next to them, Sam cradled her neck in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. Andy wrapped her hands around his wrists. They stood silently together. _

_The sound of a car approaching, a quick honk and "Sammy" yelled by Boyd's unpleasant voice, broke the silence. _

_Sam pressed his lips hard against hers, his fingers pressing into her neck and face. He broke the kiss and turned away, striding to Boyd's car. He didn't look back and Boyd wasted no time in peeling away. _

_As Andy stood next to Sam's truck with the feel of his kiss still on her lips, she realized Sam had not said good-bye. _

_ "I love you," Andy whispered to the cold silent air._

_END_

Traci had left shortly after their conversation. Andy deflected her questions regarding Sam and they had fallen into discussing Christmas and what Traci had bought for Leo and Jerry. Andy didn't like hiding things from her best friend, but she couldn't figure out a way to explain why it was important for her to research the cases against Jamie Brennan or why she wanted to keep her week with Sam private. By some unspoken agreement neither her nor Sam had talked about their relationship with their friends. They had spent some nights at the Penny before heading back to Sam's, but they always stayed with their respective friends and would leave when one or the other gave a slight nod towards the door. She knew Traci was curious, but so far had refrained from openly questioning her about it . . . until then.

The next two weeks flew by in a flash. Andy was back on day shifts, which allowed her more time to head to the evidence room, finish Christmas shopping and hang out with her friends after shift. There were several holiday parties to attend. Frank hosted his annual Christmas BBQ, this time with Noelle as hostess. The Shaw's held a smaller gathering of friends the week before Christmas when Andy officially met Mrs. Shaw and their three adorable girls. Zoe took her under her wing and wouldn't leave her alone the entire evening and the youngest, Izzy, declared Andy her new best friend and hung on to her every word. Andy left their home feeling like part of the family and had promised to visit often.

Dov had his second annual Rookie Chrismakah feast on Christmas Eve – only because his family had every night of Hanukah planned and he couldn't renege on any of it. Chris and Dov had done it the year before and the rookies enjoyed it so much they agreed to do it every year. This year they added Sue to the mix as well.

"Welcome! Food is in the kitchen, drinks are in the dining room and games are in the living room," Dov said as soon as he opened the door.

Andy grinned and unwrapped her scarf and took off her coat, Dov took both and tossed them into his room with the rest of the coats. The music was pumping and laughter could be heard from the living room. Chris and Gail were going head to head with a video game Andy didn't know, while Traci was mixing a drink at the dining table.

"Hey! I didn't think you were going to make it!" Traci greeted her, giving her a one armed hug. "Want eggnog? Tequila?"

"No, I'm good," Andy replied. She dropped her gift under the tree for the White Elephant game they would play later.

"What took you so long?" Traci asked, both girls sitting down on the bar stools placed around the pub style table the boys had in the corner of the living room. "Were you back downstairs again?"

"Actually, yes," Andy replied with a smile. "I gave a tin of cookies to Lou. He's stuck manning the desk down there today instead of doting on his grandkids."

"Oh," Traci said slightly disappointed. "You will tell me what you are doing down there some day, right?"

"If you promise not to go running to Luke," she answered thoughtfully. "I might be willing to show you."

Traci pantomimed zipping her lips and crossing her heart. They laughed and after Andy promised to tell her in the new year, they sat back to enjoy the pretzels and candies the boys had placed on the table. They watched as first Gail beat Chris and then Leo beat Gail in whatever game they were playing. Sue joined them to talk about work and life and their boyfriends. It was a relaxing evening, one that Andy hadn't had in a long time. The White Elephant game started off innocently, first every one had to roll double dice and pick a gift from under the tree (Andy's initial explanation of how to play the game), then once every one had a gift, they had to answer routine cop questions (Chris's part) and if they got it wrong the person asking the question could swap gifts, and finally they would pass their gifts to the right or left to music (Traci's more mundane contribution). It only got funny because they were mostly drunk or buzzed when they had to answer questions and Dov's idea of music was traditional Hanukah music.

By the time, Andy got out of the cab at her townhouse she was coming down from her buzz and tripped over the box before she saw it. There on her Merry Christmas doormat sat a nondescript shipping box with a printed label made out to Andy McNally. There was a PO Box for a return address. Frowning she picked it up, it was lighter than she imagined, unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She quickly divested her coat, scarf and hat into the front hall closet, her boots on the mat inside the front door so she wouldn't track snow in. She put the box on the coffee table and after staring at it for a moment longer, quickly lit the fireplace, turned on the tree lights, made a quick mug of hot chocolate and grabbed two cookies before settling down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

She hadn't ordered anything in the mail and her dad was coming over the next day so he wouldn't have mailed her a gift, besides he would have told her to expect it. She held the box in the lap and just stared at the return label. She didn't recognize the PO Box or the city it had been mailed from. She picked it up and shook it gently. A rustling sound came and she felt something shift from left to right.

"Well, let's see what Santa brought me," Andy said to herself with a smile because honestly she couldn't think of anyone else who would send her something.

Andy tore off the packing tape and pried the box open, her heart stuttering to a stop when she saw the plain white sheet of folded paper laying on top, her name in a familiar scrawl across the front. Her heart started pounding as she pulled the paper out. Breathing deeply, she unfolded it and immediately tears welled in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. It simply said:

"**For the woman in my dreams."**

With shaking hands, she put the paper on the coffee table and lifted out something wrapped securely in bubble wrap. It took several tries to unwrap it, but when she finally got it open, she gasped. She held an ornate silver picture frame with a picture of her at her most intimate. In the lower right hand corner was a signature SS and date (after he had left). Andy gaped at it. Sam had drawn a picture of her, laying on her stomach in his bed, the sheets tangled around her hips, her hair falling in waves across her back and onto the pillow, closed eyes with a smile on her face, there was the barest hint of an outline of her left breast and a barely concealed left hip and upper part of her butt.

She knew he drew, but she had believed he only did caricatures and this was definitely not a caricature. There were a handful of mornings she had woken up in that position, but Sam had always been in bed with her. There was only one morning he had not been with her. The morning he told her about the undercover operation. Thinking back she vaguely remembered seeing his sketchbook on the table in his bed, but she had been so concerned about getting out of his house, she didn't give it another shot. He must have started the drawing then and had only recently finished it.

"Oh, Sam," she whispered and hugged the frame to her chest.


	20. Chapter 20 Valentine's Heartbreak

CHAPTER 20 – VALENTINE'S HEARTBREAK

_Friday, February 10__th__ – 9:06 a.m._

"JD! Got another one for you!" A gruff voice echoed across the vast warehouse.

With a grunt, JD threw the wrench into his toolbox and turned towards the voice. It had been one delivery after another all day long; he barely had time to work on the boss's truck that had decided it wouldn't turn over that morning. He had been going back to it every chance he got and he still hadn't figured out what was wrong with the damn thing. He was tempted to tell the boss it was time for the junkyard and get himself a new vehicle.

JD grabbed a greasy towel and wiped his hands as he walked across the warehouse, sidestepping his co-workers, jumping out of the way a couple of times to avoid getting hit. He met Oz, the warehouse foreman, next to the delivery truck. Oz thrust the clipboard into his hands and with a rude gesture walked away leaving JD alone to deal with the delivery. JD sighed and got down to business. He checked each box against the master list, transferred a third of the boxes to another truck and the rest to pallets on the floor just inside the doors to be transferred later to shelves further into the warehouse. It was the same every day, all day. It had been that way since the first day on the job. The only exciting thing about his new job was the fact every person employed was a felon of some sort. All had been in prison for one reason or the other. None got physical unless it was in the boxing ring. In fact, they all seemed grateful for a steady job with income to put food in their stomachs.

"Holy Shit!" Someone yelled from inside the meager break room next to the main office. JD looked up in surprise and saw that every one was either looking towards the break room or walking over to see what the issue was.

"Oh my God!"

"What the Hell?"

At that, the rest of the guys loitering around ran at full tilt towards the break room, every one crowding in. JD hovered near the door and saw Tim; a greaser good with tools, turning up the volume on the small TV perched in the corner of the room. JD could make out a multi vehicle accident, he whistled low. He had never seen an accident quite like it. He counted three over turned cars, one semi-truck pitched on its side against the guardrail and a pile up of five different cars. There was glass every where and people getting out of their cars running towards those who needed help. The helicopter showing the view zoomed out and over to where fire trucks, an ambulance and one police car raced to the scene. JD's throat closed when he saw the 1519 emblazoned on the roof of the cruiser.

"Shit! That's one of ours!" Oz exclaimed, pointing to a delivery van on its back. Oz pushed his way out of the room, pulling his cell from his front pocket. JD knew he was calling the boss to apprise him of the situation.

JD's hand hovered over his pocket, he wanted to make a call himself, but restrained. It would do no good to find out who was driving 1519 that morning. He continued watching the scene play out. He tuned out the newscaster's voice and focused on the first responders finally arriving at the scene. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw a familiar brown ponytail stream out the back of a standard issue ball cap. The camera remained on the police officer long enough for JD to see a fire fighter confer with her as she pulled the medic bag out of the trunk. They walked together towards the first car. Then the camera panned out to show the whole scene. Then it cut back to the news station.

"Every one, back to work!" Oz hollered, pocketing his cell phone.

JD handed Oz the clipboard from the delivery and walked back over to the delivery truck to check its oil and gas level. When it was deemed ready to resume duties, he rapped his knuckles on the hood and gave its driver a thumb up.

He headed back to the break room to grab a Coke from the fridge and possibly sneak a peek at the news before heading back to work on the other truck. He found Oz in the room, his feet propped on the table in front of a shabby green couch.

"It looks bad," JD commented softly.

"Trevor hasn't come back from his delivery," Oz stated gruffly.

"Think it's him?" JD asked.

"Yeah. All other drivers are accounted for," Oz replied with a tinge of emotion in his voice.

"What did Boss say?"

"Closest hospital is Victoria Mercy, he's going to head there to wait for news," came the reply.

"Did they say what happened?" He asked, his eyes riveted on the small screen, praying to catch a glimpse of that brown ponytail again.

"Speeder, lost control, hit one car and snowballed from there," Oz replied with a roll of his eyes. "Ice on the road didn't help either. The snow from last night covered most of it."

JD hummed in response and took a gulp of Coke. The camera had zoomed in on a lone figure on the hood of a car, one arm reaching in the car through the busted windshield and the other gesturing behind her to one of the firefighters. Paramedics, fire rescue, police officers and even a couple of K-9 dogs were crawling over the scene. Even through a small TV screen, she was breathtaking to him. Her face was focused, her hands encased in purple gloves one slightly dark from blood, she spoke to the firefighter who nodded, touched her knee briefly and ran off.

It took only a moment, but JD sensed when the activity around the accident scene turned for the worst. The firefighter had returned to the car, was handing something to the officer, when he suddenly pulled her around the waist, dragging her forcefully off the car, she kicked her legs and opened her mouth to scream. A loud bang, a puff of black smoke and fireball rolled into the sky right where they had been standing. Both the firefighter and the girl flew into the air and landed hard a few feet away, just barely missing another car.

"Oh my God," Oz whispered and actually crossed himself.

JD drew in a ragged breath and cursed when he felt the Coke run over his fingers. He had crushed the cup. All rescue personnel ran towards the fallen. JD saw them all converge as one, every one running from their posts. His brother in all but blood fell to his knees, crossed himself and glanced up at the sky. JD's world turned white. He grabbed the doorframe to steady himself. His heart pounded in his chest and all he could hear was a dull roar in his ears.

His only thought was, "dear God, no!"

_Friday, February 10__th__ – 9:00 a.m._

The shrill sound of the alarm pierced Andy's dreams; she rolled over with a groan and stumbled out of her cot. Her boots sat on the floor where she had placed them before laying down to rest. She stuffed her feet in them, ran her fingers through her hair, bundling it into a ponytail, pulling it through the back of her cap. As she ran towards the pole, she buttoned up her shirt. She was the last down to the dock. Paulie found her and escorted her to the cruiser.

"Multi vehicle accident on Queens," he said. Andy nodded, wrapping her duty belt around her waist and checked her gun before slipping behind the wheel of the cruiser just as Amy ran out. Amy flipped on the radio and called it in to dispatch, Andy hit the sirens and headed out ahead of the fire trucks, giving them an escort.

"Damn people," Amy muttered. "You'd think they'd know how to drive in weather like this."

"It's like selective amnesia, only it strikes every winter," Andy replied with a grin.

"I had just gotten to a really good point in my dream too," Amy grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Andy asked with a suggestive roll of her eyebrows. It was a well-known fact that Amy Roland was slightly nymphomaniacal and being away from her boyfriend tended to bring out the worst flirt in her.

"Uh huh," Amy conceded with a giggle. "Boyfriend was getting down and dirty and then BAM, alarm."

Andy offered her a sympathetic smile. Amy settled back in her seat, responding to dispatch when they called in more information.

They were in their third week of six at the fire station. She had never worked with Amy before. They were both from 15 Division, but always worked opposite shifts. They were the same age, but Amy had been on the force for seven years. She had a great boyfriend and was hoping he would propose soon. Andy had been apprehensive about her stint with the fire department, but it had been seamless. Apparently, Dov's luck had not been disposed on them.

Andy had been assigned to District 51. They did not have any female personnel on staff, so finding them a place to stay while on duty had been challenging, since they weren't allowed to request male officers. Andy and Amy were given what was once an office. Two cots, two standard lockers and a nightstand between the cots were placed in there. Standard issue sheets and blankets on the cots. The men had willingly set up a schedule for showers to allow privacy for the girls since it was a communal shower. The cook took their requests for dinners.

The first week had been getting to know how the station operated, who took care of what and what not to touch. They had run practice drills of when the alarms rang and how much time they had to get to the cruiser. Amy had suggested their duty belts be placed in the truck with the guns and ammo in a safe deposit box, since it took most of their time getting downstairs with only boots and shirts. On overnights, they did what the firefighters did, roll their pant legs into the boots, so all they had to do was pull them up and tie their boots. It meant sleeping in their panties and tanks, but it worked. They had only had three calls in three weeks overnight, most happened during the day.

They spent four days and nights at the station and were given three days off. During those three days they were required to spend one at the Division doing paperwork or helping out where needed. It meant less time in the basement with Lou and the evidence boxes for Andy, but she found she reveled in the excitement of life at the fire station. The men were like brothers and she felt like their tomboyish younger sister. She hadn't given up on Sam's case, but she had hit a wall with the evidence. Anything she brought to Boyd would be scoffed at and she had yet to find someone else she could confide in about her discoveries.

"Damn!" Amy voice pierced Andy's thoughts.

They had arrived on scene. It was like a scene out of an action movie. Cars were piled up or turned over. People were screaming, yelling and running away from the accident or towards it in hopes of helping victims. Andy took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and nodded to Amy.

"Game on," Amy said, bumped fists with Andy.

While Amy headed towards the first fire truck to pull up behind them, Andy popped the truck to get the medic bag. She could help with the less injured while the paramedics tended to the more seriously hurt.

"Mickey!"

Andy glanced behind her and saw Quinn McLean walking up to her. She smiled at him and slammed the trunk, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Her first day on the job, Quinn had dubbed her Mickey, on account of her last name. Around the station they were known as Mickey and Little Mickey. She didn't mind the nickname. Quinn had a laidback approach to life, except when it came to his job. His focus and drive to be the best made Andy want to emulate him. He reminded her a lot of Sam.

"Where do you want me?" Andy asked as they walked towards the wreckage.

"We just called in for more back up and additional buses for the injured," he explained, his hand on her lower back. "Check on the cars in the pile-up and assess them for injuries. Radio in what you find," he instructed.

Andy nodded and got to work. The first car held a woman and her two daughters. The mom had a laceration on her forehead from the airbag deploying but was otherwise uninjured. The daughters were shaken up, but had no complaints. She told them to hang tight and someone would be by to help them out of the vehicle. The next had an older gentleman slumped over the wheel. She checked his pulse and found it weak; she radioed it in and saw two paramedics rush over.

Out of the corner of her eye, she assessed that Amy was herding bystanders away from the worst of the wreck, taking statements, offering bottles of water. Quinn was with the turned over semi-truck helping the driver climb out of the cab. By the time she made it to the car in the middle, the extra ambulances had arrived and so had several cruisers from 15 Division. Oliver and Dov were helping Amy. Gail was setting up a more secure perimeter. It was chaos, but everyone was doing his or her part to keep the hysteria to a minimum.

Andy climbed onto the hood of the car and shimmied her way towards the broken windshield. She ducked her head and found the driver conscious.

"Hi, I'm Andy," she said over the noise of the news copter hovering nearby. "What's your name?"

"Jason," he answered with a cough. "I don't know what happened."

"You've been in an accident. You're stuck right now, but we're going to get you out of there as soon as we can," Andy said calmly with a smile.

Jason smiled back. He had straight white teeth, spiky blond hair and designer clothes on that were ripped up from the windshield glass. He had glass in his lap and hair. Andy grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to him through the windshield.

"Here, swish out your mouth," she instructed. "Just don't swallow it."

He followed her directions and a stream of red liquid poured out of his mouth when he spit it onto the floor. He looked up at her with alarm. She gave him a reassuring smile and took the bottle back from him.

"Am I going to be okay?" He asked with a slight waver.

"Yes, it's just going to take some time to get to you," she answered. "There are a few cars pushed up against you and it's too dangerous to get you out through the windshield right now," she continued.

"I was on my way to school," Jason said, his blue eyes piercing hers. "I saw this little red car speed past and fish tail, next thing I know, I'm getting knocked around and there are cars flipping over in front of me," he explained.

Andy kept him talking, discreetly taking notes. The other medics were helping the remaining cars she had yet to get too. Jason was young, probably no older than seventeen and scared. She wanted to stay with him a while longer.

"Mickey!" Charlie Dunn called out. "What do you have there?"

Andy had just handed Jason a length of gauze to hold to his forehead. The glass had cut him above his left eyebrow. She turned towards Charlie and held her hand out.

"Male with head lac," she replied. "Shit," she whispered. "I need help. We have to get him out now!"

"What is it?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"NOS," Andy replied quietly.

Charlie nodded, touched her knee reassuringly and took off towards the fire truck to grab available hands. Andy had seen the set up for Jason's car to go faster with nitrous oxide. The system looked damaged and could blow at any moment without notice.

"Jason, I need you to unbuckle and try to squat in the driver's seat," Andy instructed. "We need to get you out now."

Jason glanced at the NOS system, paled visibly and nodded at her. He snapped the belt out, and squirmed around until his feet where in the seat under him. A moment was all it took. There was a loud tinny sound, Jason looked at her with fear written across his face, Andy felt strong arms wrap around her waist and felt the car slip out from under her legs. She tried to kick free and screamed Jason's name. A blast of hot air shot into the sky and she felt herself flying through the air, landing hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Above her a black cloud and orange fireball lifted into the sky. She heard the screams and sound of feet pounding the ground before her world went black.

_5:34 p.m._

JD entered his loft, flicked on the lights and threw his jacket over the back of the sofa just inside the door. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and plucked a box off the top. Inside was his burner phone, he flipped it open and hit the speed dial. He gulped down half the beer before three rings.

"Talk."

"I'm done. Get me out now," JD practically growled into the phone.

"You're done when I say you're done."

"No, it ends tonight, tomorrow, or the day after, but soon. I'm spinning my wheels here. I've been doing the exact same shit for the last four months. It's over."

"You just started dealing, you need to give it time, and pretty soon he'll mess up."

JD snorted and finished off his beer. "Boyd, the guy isn't a saint, but he's not a criminal anymore. He's a hard-working man that allows occasional drug deals to happen in his warehouse. He's given me no reason to suspect anything other than deliveries of auto parts in and out of that warehouse. Whatever recon you received before sending me under was based on false hope," JD explained wearily.

"The only reason you want out, Sammy, is because of what happened today," Boyd answered with a sneer.

Sam's hand clenched around the bottle and he struggled with the urge to throw it across the room. He had spent the majority of the day attempting to work and stay on schedule. He did a couple of lowball drug deals all the while sneaking peeks at the news station for any word on the injured officers from the accident. The newscasters weren't giving out any information until family had been notified, which meant Tommy McNally had no idea his daughter was hurt.

"I've been telling you for two weeks now that there is nothing on Jamie Brennan," Sam said bluntly. "The guy is grieving the loss of his family and trying to stay afloat with his business. It isn't exactly booming in auto parts right now."

"You're staying in. Give it another month; you just got access to the boat, so you'll be able to step up the deals. Brennan will eventually show his hand, he doesn't like guys dealing high quantities of drugs in his territory," Boyd explained.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me if you've heard anything about the accident?" He finally caved and asked.

Boyd laughed, "yeah, you wanting out has nothing to do with you fucking McNally before you left."

"I'd like to know how my partner is doing," Sam replied testily.

"McNally is still at the hospital. Best is the only person the doctors are talking to until they can track down Tommy," Boyd relented. "And he isn't talking to anyone."

Sam sighed and dropped heavily into one of the dining table chairs. He rubbed a hand over his face feeling the day's growth on his chin. It was not a good sign that McNally was still at the hospital.

"Thanks," he muttered and flipped the phone shut.

Sam stared blankly at the wall. The urge to walk back into his old life was strong. He just wanted to go to the hospital and wait for news with the rest of 15 Division. He wished he had been there that morning. The feeling in his gut when he saw the fire fighter grab Andy and drag her away was one he never wanted to feel again. Seeing the fireball go up right where she had been made him want to empty his stomach. Sam still was not sure how he made it through the day without running out of the warehouse.

It had been the first time he had seen Andy since the night he had left her standing next to his truck. He had steeled himself refusing to look back as he walked away, but he couldn't help but glance in the rear view mirror as Boyd drove away. Sometimes he dreamt about her, just glimpses of her, pictures of her playing on a loop in his subconscious. He dreamt of the first time he had ever made love to her, he dreamt of cuddling on his couch, he dreamt of her in uniform busting down a door. He would wake up those nights in a sweat and more than a little turned on.

Now, he couldn't get the image of her flying backwards through the air. It reminded him too much of the time she had gotten shot. He had heard that more than seen it happen, but he'd read the statements and knew the force of the bullet had knocked her over.

Slowly, Sam dropped his head into his hands, running his hands through the slightly shaggy locks. He clenched his fists feeling the slight pain of his hair being pulled. He drew deep breaths forcing the sobs that threatened to overtake him back down.

_7:09 p.m._

She was cold. There was something in her mouth making it difficult to swallow. She tried to raise her hand to feel her mouth, but her arm felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Instead she clutched at the rough material lying under her palm. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids weren't cooperating either. It was at that time she felt something squeeze her hand gently. She could hear a low voice rumble somewhere near her ear. She tried to turn her head, but a streak of pain shooting from the back of her skull up and over to her right eye made her stop and whimper.

"Shhhh, Mickey," the voice said softly. "I'm right here. Let me get the doctor."

She felt the pressure on her hand increase and then the warmth was gone. She was so cold. She was starting to feel her body more and her hearing became clearer. The whirring of a machine nearby, a steady _thump thump, _a muffled voice and squeaky shoes.

"Andy?" This voice was higher, definitely female.

She tried so hard to open her eyes, but they stayed glued shut. She could hear herself whimper, her hand clenching in the sheets.

"Mickey, don't fight it," the first voice said with concern. The warmth and pressure was back on her hand and it calmed her down.

She slowly fought her eyes open. She made out a fuzzy oval of a face hovering above her. A tiny light shined in her eyes briefly. She blinked against the harshness. Consciousness started to return. She was able to discern she was in a hospital bed with an oxygen line taped across her face, she could smell the acrid scent of burnt hair. Moving her eyes rather than her head, she found Quinn sitting beside her bed. She had a flash of concern for the circles under his eyes and unshaven face.

"Andy?" The doctor said and Andy looked up at her. "You have a breathing tube in right now. I'm going to take it out in just a moment, but first I'm going to check your vitals."

A few moments later, Andy choked as the breathing tube was removed; dry heaving a bit at the action. Quinn rubbed a hand up and down her back in comfort. The doctor helped Andy ease back on the bed after disposing of the used instruments.

"What happened?" Andy rasped out and then fell into a coughing fit.

"You were hurt when an explosion happened at an accident scene this morning," the doctor replied with a sad smile. "You were brought in unconscious. You were taken directly up to surgery."

Andy glanced at Quinn, who nodded imperceptibly.

"Where's my dad?" She whispered, as it still hurt her throat but not as badly.

"He's on his way," Quinn answered. "He was in Niagara Falls. It took some time to track him down. He's on the first bus home, but it'll be another hour or so until he gets to Toronto."

"Mr. McLean, perhaps you can inform Sergeant Best that Ms. McNally is awake?" The doctor asked.

"Of course," Quinn replied and stood up. He leaned over and placed a kiss against Andy's forehead. "I'll be right back. I'm sure Sergeant Best will want to see you for himself."

Andy nodded. Once he was safely out the room and the door shut firmly behind him, she turned back to the doctor.

"So what needed surgery?" She asked.

"You have a concussion from hitting your head on a car, there is a gash on the back of your head, and we had to stitch it closed. Thirteen stitches. Your spleen was ruptured, so we had to remove it. Your kidneys are bruised; a couple of cracked ribs and your left shoulder was dislocated," the doctor rattled off quickly. She grimaced at Andy before softening into a smile. "You're alive. In pain, but alive."

Andy wanted to nod but her head was pounding. The memories from the morning were fuzzy. She remembered responding to the accident scene, the crying, the yelling, the hysteria, and the warmth of Quinn's hand on her back, their quick banter, and Amy's smile while recounting an amazing dream. She remembered scared blue eyes staring at her. She remembered screaming someone's name, then flying through the air.

"Charlie Dunn?" Andy asked. "The firefighter with me?"

The doctor stared at her for a moment, lowered her eyes and shook her head.

There was a quick knock on the door and it opened to reveal Best with Quinn right behind him. He let out a breath it felt like he had been holding since the moment he heard one of his cops had been hurt. Andy tried to smile at him, but grimaced in pain and sorrow. The doctor spoke a few quiet words to Best while Quinn pushed his way into the room and sat next to Andy.

Andy reached out for his hand and he clasped it in his larger one. His deep green eyes stared at her in concern. A flash of understanding passed between them. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "He was a good man."

"I know. He thought of you as a little sister," Quinn replied quietly. "He would be glad to know you're gonna be okay."

"It's not good enough. He has a wife, kids. He . . . " she trailed off as tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

Quinn reached out and wiped them away. "He died doing his job. It wasn't in vain. You're alive because of him. You're alive, Mickey," he said fervently.

At that time, Best had finished with the doctor and walked over to sit in the other chair next to Quinn. He patted her on the leg, one of the few places she didn't ache or throb with pain.

"It's good to see you awake, McNally," Best said with a somber grin. "Oliver nearly had a heart attack and it took two of our guys to keep Nash away from you."

Andy grinned through her tears. The pressure of Quinn's hand on hers helped to calm the thoughts racing through her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Andy said sadly.

"What for?" Best asked.

"I can't seem to stay out of trouble," she replied.

Quinn and Best grinned and then laughed loud and heartily. Andy smiled at them through her tears. It felt wrong to laugh when a friend, a comrade, had given his life for hers. But there was an overwhelming sense of relief that she got another chance.

"McNally, you keep us on our toes," Best replied shaking his head. "We're just all glad that you pulled through this. The doc said you'll be out for a few weeks to heal, so you won't be going back to the fire house, but if you need anything, just say the word and everyone at 15 will help."

"And 51," Quinn spoke up. "You're family there too."

"I need to make a formal statement to the press, so I'll let you get your rest. We'll check in on you in the morning," Best said, standing up.

"Sir?" Andy asked quietly. Her eyes darted towards Quinn and then back to Best. "Sam?"

Best licked his lips and shook his head. Andy sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. Quinn looked at Best with a frown waiting for further explanation.

"He's too deep under, Andy," Best explained gently. "If he saw the newscast, I'm sure he'll try to contact Boyd, but I don't know if that'll happen."

"Thanks for being honest," she answered. "I'm really tired," she added wearily.

"I'll leave too so you can rest," Quinn said, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "The guys at the house will want to know how you are."

Andy nodded slightly and watched as Best and Quinn walked out together. Only one light remained on in her room. Now that she was alone she could assess the situation. Her left arm was in a sling, which was why she couldn't move her arm earlier. She could feel the stitches catch on her hair whenever she moved her head. The burnt hair smell was coming from her nostrils, so she figured she had singed those hairs. Lifting her good hand to her head, she realized her hair was a lot shorter than it had been that morning.

The pain she could feel through the pain medication was good. It meant she was alive. Her heart ached for Charlie's family. They didn't get any good news. She closed her eyes against the tears and thought of Sam. She ached for his arms, his musky aftershave smell, and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

"Stay strong," she whispered to the empty room. "I'm trying to stay strong, Sam."

_February 12__th__, 10:22 a.m._

"Ready to get out of here, Kiddo?" Tommy McNally asked his daughter.

"More than ready," Andy replied. She sat on the side of the hospital bed, her feet swinging slightly. They were waiting for the nurse to arrive with the regulatory wheelchair.

"I'm going to stay with you for a few days," Tommy announced.

"Dad, you don't have to," Andy protested. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I want to take care of you," he answered. "You've done the same for me countless times."

Andy smiled ruefully.

"Are you sure you're up for the ceremony tomorrow?" He asked for the tenth time that morning.

"Dad, yes!" She replied with exasperation in her voice. "Linda asked me to be part of the honor guard. I'll be in a wheelchair and Quinn will push me. I'll be fine. I'll rest beforehand and afterwards."

Linda, Charlie's wife, had surprised her the day before.

"_Andy, I'd like for you to be part of Charlie's honor guard," Linda had asked her quietly. She held her baby son in her arms, rocking him. "You won't have to walk the route. Quinn said he would push you in a wheelchair the whole way," she added hastily when she saw Andy start to protest._

"_I would be honored," Andy relented. _

_The honor guard walked besides the hearse during the procession. From the sounds of it, the City of Toronto would be putting on quite the farewell to Charlie Dunn. All servicemen and women were to wear their dress uniforms; District 51 would supply the fire trucks, 15 Division providing the escort from the church to the cemetery. The local news stations were going to air the funeral, though not from inside the church, but there would be mikes so any one could hear that stood outside or watched on TV. _

"_Thank you," Linda said. They sat quietly together after that. Linda rocking the baby, her older daughter playing in the corner with her doll and the oldest, a boy, stared blankly at the TV._

"_He called me the first night you were at the house," Linda spoke up some time later._

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah," she replied with a smile and nodded. " He called you a spitfire. Said you gave Quinn quite the death glare when he called you Mickey and got into a huge row with him about it."_

"_I didn't know that was his nickname!" Andy protested._

"_After that night all Charlie ever talked about was Mickey and Little Mickey. Oh, I never laughed so hard hearing about you two and the antics you got up to. I think I peed my pants when he told me about the time you two put the Chief's silk boxers up the flagpole."_

_Andy giggled. They shared a good laugh before lapsing into quiet again._

"_I'm gonna miss him," Andy choked out. "He was . . . .he was . . .the brother I never had."_

_Linda reached over and they clasped hands. Tears sparkled in her eyes and the kids had crowded around them. _

"_I'm so sorry!"_

"_Don't be. Charlie was a firefighter through and through. I knew when I married him his job would come first and he had promised his life to helping others, whether they be little old ladies or young cops," Linda explained. "I loved that man dearly. He gave me three of the most precious gifts a man can give to a woman. We had eleven amazing years together. Not a lot of people can say that. My wish is for you to take this second chance at life and live it to its fullest. Learn to laugh at yourself, enjoy your friendships old and new and fall in love with a good man."_

_Andy swallowed thickly and dried her tears. Here was this woman who lost her husband comforting her. Andy knew without a doubt if it had been Sam, she would be a mess. She would not be comforting the woman he had saved._

"_You are an amazing woman, Linda," Andy finally said. "Charlie was a very lucky man."_

"_I was the lucky one."_

"Time to go, Kiddo," Tommy said pulling Andy from her thoughts.

The nurse was waiting patiently with the wheelchair and her dad had her overnight bag slung over his shoulder. Andy eased off the bed slowly, her left arm still in a sling, made it a little difficult to catch her balance.

Once out in the hallway, nurses and doctors and fellow police officers, all clapping and cheering surrounded Andy. She blushed furiously at the spectacle. As they passed slowly, some reached out to squeeze her shoulder or shake her hand. It brought tears to her eyes to see the outpouring of elation at her recovery. In the back of her mind, she sent up a prayer to Charlie for saving her life.

_February 13__th__, 11:00 a.m._

For the first time in four months, JD called in sick to work. Sam just couldn't bear to pretend to be someone else the day Toronto said good-bye to a true hero. He planned to have a few beers, watch the funeral and hope for even one glimpse of Andy in the crowd. Boyd had told him she had been released the day before and would be attending the funeral, so that meant her injuries weren't too serious.

He pulled the blinds shut, locked the front door, turned off the cameras and wire that could record his every move and settled on the couch in front of the TV. The news stations were outdoing themselves with the coverage. They had already shown a mini biography of Charlie Dunn, a short recap of the accident and even a brief clip on Andy.

For three hours, Sam sat and listened to Toronto's finest give eulogies extolling Charlie's life, his foibles, his love for country and family, his flair for the dramatic (as a theatre student at NYU), and his incredible devotion to his children. It was the type of funeral Sam hoped he would one day have, when his life had been lived to its fullest, where his colleagues, friends and family could look back on his life and know it had been a good life, well lived.

It wasn't until the church doors opened that he finally caught a glimpse of her. Linda Dunn had requested Charlie's casket be driven to the cemetery on top of a fire truck. The honor guard carried it out and with the help of several others hoisted it over their shoulders and up on to the top of the truck. Sam's eyes had homed in on a tall man pushing a wheelchair down the side ramp of the church.

They both wore their dress blues, but Andy had her left arm in a sling. Her hair was pushed under her hat, but he still recognized her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the man stop right up next to the fire truck. She looked up at him and said something; they smiled at each other and then turned somber as the bagpipes started.

People had been pouring out of the church, there were hundreds of service personnel lining the streets and gathering into a procession behind the fire truck. Sam was astonished to see Andy part of the honor guard. He had no idea how she knew the man who had died. He didn't like the looks that passed between Andy and the man pushing her wheelchair, who looked similar to the man who had been there at the accident and touched her too familiarly to be just colleagues.

Suddenly, Sam felt all the months that had passed since they had last spoke. It felt like a million years ago. He wondered if she had moved on, if she now shared this man's bed instead of waiting for him.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the TV as the camera kept landing on them and zooming in on her face. Her eyes were red from crying, she braced her good arm on the arm of the wheelchair, her feet firmly planted on the footrests. She stared straight ahead. The man behind her, pushing her chair, his back straight, only glancing down at his charge every now and then, but the look on his face was unmistakable – he was in love with her.

And Sam remembered he never asked her to wait for him.


	21. Chapter 21 Back in the Saddle

A.N. Sorry this took so long to get out. It's been mayhem in my household. We've been moving and painting and school and now getting the kids ready to leave for the summer. And I've been working on Goodbye, Apathy.

I do want to thank everyone who nominated this story for the Rookie Blue Choice Awards. I am honored! I even went so far to tell my hubby and I have made it a point to actively not talk about my fanfic obsession with him.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 21 - Back in the Saddle

So, recovering from a splenectomy - not so easy a feat, Andy learned. A week of bed rest, which was tolerable except navigating the awkward bathroom breaks with her father. Quitting alcohol cold turkey, not so tolerable. Not that the painkillers weren't able to give her a buzz, but she missed going to the Penny and the taste of beer after a long day at work. Hell, she missed work.

She had made it through Charlie's funeral on painkillers and gritted teeth. Afterwards . . . a complete and total blur. She thinks Quinn brought her home and put her to bed, fully clothed thankfully, and she vaguely remembered her dad puttering around the house, but beyond that . . . nothing.

Andy stayed lucid enough to take her pills and choke down soup, but for the most part slept for two days straight after the funeral.

Sunlight streamed through a gap between the curtains and fell across the bed. Andy blinked slowly and squinted as a sharp pain arced through her skull. She groaned while attempting to roll over, but the pain in her head collided with the pain in her middle, causing her whole body to seize up.

Breathing slow and shallow, the pain dissipated from sharp pricks to a dull throb, Andy glanced at the clock on her bedside table to see it was eight in the morning, but that she had also lost several days.

It took longer than she expected, but Andy managed to get out of bed, slip on a pair of house shoes and her robe. Her mouth was dry and all she wanted was a tall glass of ice water. She trailed a hand along the wall as she made her way down the short hallway to the stairs leading down. It wasn't until she made it to the landing that she heard the TV, anticipating her dad sprawled out on the couch; she was surprised to see Quinn instead.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded hoarsely and immediately began coughing, which caused the dull throb to roar back as sharp pain straight through her middle. "Shit," she gasped, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

Quinn was up and off the couch in a heartbeat, crossed the room in two long strides and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He guided her to the couch and helped her sink into the cushions.

"Your dad went to the Metro to pick up some food," he replied, running a hand down her back.

Andy just looked at him. His brow was furrowed with worry and the skin under his eyes was purple as though he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. He smelled like soap and coffee and Andy couldn't help but melt a bit into his embrace. Just walking down the stairs had been tiring and she could already feel her eyes strain to stay open.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Quinn stated. "Let's get you back up there," he said, standing up.

Andy clung to his hand and shook her head.

"It's too stifling up there," she said. "I want to stay down here."

Quinn studied her for a moment, saw the stubborn set of her jaw and heaved a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, squeezed her fingers and said, "fine, but you're staying on the couch."

Andy nodded and let go of his hand. Within moments, Quinn had found a fresh pillow and blanket. He helped ease Andy to lie across the couch and tucked the blanket around her. At her direction, he lit a fire in the fireplace and then went to get a glass of water. She had just started to doze off when he returned.

"I don't want to take any more pain medication," Andy refused the bottle of pills he held out to her.

"You have to take them, stay ahead of the pain," he cajoled her.

"No," Andy replied and tossed the bottle onto the floor. "I've been sleeping for days. I can't recover if I spend the next week or two in a drug induced sleep."

Quinn stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Andy raised an eyebrow at him challenging him to force her. Again, he sighed heavily.

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be, Andy," he finally said, dropping down to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"I won't take them," she reiterated. "I'll take Tylenol or Advil or something not so strong. I would rather feel the pain and know I'm alive than sleep and feel hung over every time it wears off."

"Ok," Quinn acquiesced.

Andy smiled quick and bright before pulling the blanket up under her chin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face. The front window of her townhouse allowed maximum exposure to sunlight and someone had opened the curtains. She could hear Quinn breathing quietly next to her and wondered why he was here, in her house and acting as nursemaid.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked suddenly, her eyes opening and landing on him. He had braced his forearms on his thighs, clasping his hands between his knees and stared at her with blue eyes bright with emotion she wasn't ready or willing to handle.

He grinned once, a flash of white teeth, before answering, "Took a few personal days to help out Tommy."

"My dad? Or me?" Andy asked quietly, her fingers playing with the hem of her sleep shirt.

"Mickey," Quinn began with a sigh.

Andy tensed shifting her eyes away from his. She had never encouraged his affections, but she had felt them grow over the course of her stint at the House. She didn't want to imagine what her being hurt had done to him. It was too similar to the times she got into trouble and had to have Sam bail her out. Only difference being she had fallen for Sam and couldn't say the same about Quinn.

"I just wanted to make sure you would be taken care of," Quinn began slowly. "Amy is holed up with her boyfriend, Traci has to work and your dad has his meetings to go to," he explained.

"I don't need to be taken care of."

"Yeah, honey, you do. You shouldn't have been at the funeral. Your doctors had wanted you to stay a few more days. The only reason you've been sleeping so much is because your body has gone through a lot of stress and needs time to recover," he explained, his hand resting lightly on her thigh just above her knee.

"I don't like it."

"Deal with it. I'm here to help because Tommy asked me to be here," he snapped back.

Andy glared at him wishing she could throw him out.

"Do you think you can manage some food?" He asked standing up and heading towards the hallway. "I could make you a sandwich or something."

Andy blinked back tears at an unbidden memory. She took a deep breath, winced at the pain and blew it back out.

"Or something," she replied. "And some Tylenol."

ooo

"You ready for this?"

Andy glanced to her left and found Quinn staring at her. They were parked outside the front of 15 Division. It had been nearly four weeks since the accident. Recovery was slow and painful, but her physical therapist had given her permission to return to light duty – which meant nothing more stressful than manning the front desk, but at least it meant being back at work.

Quinn had picked her up early so she would be on time for her first day back. Best had wanted to speak with her before Parade. Quinn had been an integral part of her recovery. He had been there pushing her through the pain, offering words of encouragement and dried her tears when it became too much. Tommy had moved back to his apartment once Andy had shown she could get up in the morning, shower and feed herself without falling down.

She had fallen into a pattern with Quinn. He would take her to and from her physical therapy appointments. She would spend some time at the House with him and the rest of guys she had become friends with. They commiserated over losing Charlie. They were her brothers. Their wives and girlfriends her sisters. Quinn would take her home and sometimes ate dinner with her. She didn't know how he managed to be there for her and still get to work on time. She never asked. She was afraid to bring the subject up because that meant confronting his feelings for her.

It had been three months since Christmas and finding Sam's present on her doorstep and five months since he had gone under. Life was moving on without him and Andy didn't know how to stop it or if she even should. She missed him more than she ever could have imagined, but her memories of him were fading. It began to feel like one week had not been enough time.

"Yes, I'm ready," she finally replied.

Andy adjusted her sunglasses, facing forward and watched as first Dov and then Chris wandered into the building.

Quinn shifted in his seat, turning to look at her, his right arm draped across the back of her seat. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze until she finally looked back at him.

"You don't have to go back today. Take another week to get used to the idea of work again," he said softly. "No one is going to be upset if you changed your mind."

Andy shook her head resolutely.

"I'm tired of my house. I need to get back to work. Back to normal," she answered with a grin. "Besides, this way you don't have to worry about me. I'll be in a building surrounded by cops."

Quinn grinned and shook his head. "I'm going to worry no matter what." He sighed and looked back out the windshield. His hand had crept from her shoulder to rest against the nape of neck, his fingers working the muscle and slipping into her soft hair. "Just promise you will be careful. No stepping in to booking for a chat with a friend, no heavy lifting, and no arm wrestling . . . " he trailed off with a lopsided grin in her direction.

"I only did that once! You can't hold that against me forever!" She exclaimed, laughing, lightly punching him on the thigh.

He grabbed her hand with his left, his thumb rubbing her knuckles.

"Just be careful, okay?" He asked.

Andy nodded, swallowing at the look in his eyes. "I gotta go," she whispered, pulling out of his grasp and opened the door.

"Call or text if you need a ride tonight," he called after her. Andy nodded and waved at him over her shoulder.

For this first day back at work she had left her workbag at home. She wouldn't need the extra gear. Traci had dry cleaned her uniforms for her and was going to bring them in so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She took a deep breath, reveling in feeling no pain at the action, and pulled the door to 15 Division open. A quick glance over her shoulder showed Quinn pulling out of the parking lot with a casual wave out the window.

"You looked pretty cozy back there," a voice teased.

"Trace!" Andy gushed and threw her arms around her friend.

"Hey! Careful, I don't want you popping a stitch or something," Traci replied, hugging Andy lightly. "I'm just glad to see you."

"So, what have I missed? I haven't seen anyone for weeks!" Andy said with a pout.

"It's not like we didn't try," Traci said with a grin. "Your boyfriend kept most of us away."

Andy stopped abruptly in the hallway. "My what?" She hissed.

Traci turned around, nodded to a few officers as they filed past them towards the locker rooms; she cocked her head to one side and regarded the look on Andy's face.

"Your boyfriend? The uber cute guy who just dropped you off? Dov and Chris tried stopping by the first week you were home and he turned them away, told them to give you another week. I stopped by and was told the same thing, only by your dad. But he was there," Traci explained slowly.

"Quinn is not my boyfriend," Andy said vehemently with a shake of her head. "He's just a really good friend. He's one of the firefighters I worked with at 51," she explained further.

Traci just shook her head and sighed. Andy's naiveté never ceased to amaze her at times.

"I suggest you tell him that then," she finally stated. "Coz it looks like he thinks he is."

"Well, he isn't," Andy stated again, this time with her arms crossed, refusing to look Traci in the eye. "I need to get ready, Best wants to talk to me before Parade."

Andy brushed past Traci keeping her eyes averted. Her heart pounded and a cold sweat had broken out between her shoulders.

"For what it's worth," Traci called out. "It wouldn't be a bad thing if he was."

Andy whirled around, gasping slightly at the prick of pain emanating from where she still sported internal stitches. "Quinn is _not _my boyfriend! And it wouldn't be a bad thing if he was, it would be a _terrible_ thing! We are friends. Nothing more!" She said harshly before turning back around and stomping to the locker room.

ooo

"It's good to have you back, McNally," Best said with a wide gleaming white smile. He shook her hand vigorously and motioned for her to take a seat.

Andy sat down gingerly. She faced Best and waited for her sentence of mandatory desk duty to be handed down.

"I've talked with your doctor and he said you are physically able to handle light duties," Best verified with a raised eyebrow.

Andy nodded her hands clasped in her lap. She knew what was coming, knew she was far from physically able to patrol the streets, but it still bothered her she couldn't do her job the same way she had before the accident.

"I'm going to put you on desk duty with the D's," he announced.

"Sir?"

"Detective Callahan says you've got a good head for research and they could use the help," Best replied. "Is he wrong?"

"No!" Andy blurted out. "I mean I used to help him when we . . . you know," she trailed off awkwardly looking at her hands instead of at him.

"Good! You'll report to Jerry, but I expect you to help Callahan as well, if he needs it," Best said. "I'm only scheduling you for half days," he added.

"But . ."

"Just until you get used to working again, McNally, I can't have you relapsing and set back your recovery time. I need you full time as soon as possible," he explained.

"Thank you, Sir," she said and grinned at him, relieved to be allowed to work again and excited at the new opportunity to work with the D's, even if it meant being in the same space as Luke.

"Now get out of here, I have to prep for parade."

Andy slowly stood up and made her way to the door. She paused, chewing her bottom lip, debating with herself on whether or not to bring it up.

"McNally?"

She took a deep breath and turned around. "I know you don't need to tell me, but, sir, I'd really like to know how Sam is? If you've heard anything?"

Best regarded her silently. She started to squirm under his gaze. She nodded slightly and turned back to let herself out of his office.

"Last I heard he's doing fine. Boyd hopes to have him home in another month or so," he answered quietly.

Andy drew in a deep breath, blinked back tears and let her self out. It was more information than she had heard since he had left.

"You're with us now, McNally," Jerry said after cornering her outside of Best's office.

Andy nodded with a smile and followed him. She took the stairs slowly to avoid falling flat on her face. Jerry led her in to the D's office, past Luke's desk and to his. A chair had been placed on one side and he gestured for her to take a seat. She could feel Luke's eyes on her, but refused to turn around.

"Here's the deal," Jerry began, picking up a box and dropping it loudly onto the desk in front of her. "Big drug bust from three years ago, dealer went to prison and now he's up for parole."

"Okay," Andy said, reaching towards the box.

"Problem is, the boat seized in the raid is missing," he continued, sitting down in his chair.

"Missing? Like . . . " Andy began.

"Gone, disappeared, off the grid," Jerry supplied with a grimace. He was getting annoyed with losing evidence, suspects, witnesses, it was starting to wig him out and make his professional life difficult.

"How can a boat disappear?" Andy asked. She yanked the cover off the box and peered inside. It looked like every other evidence box she had looked through downstairs. There were folders of notes, evidence bags filled and notated, and miscellaneous stuff rolling around the bottom.

"That's what I'd like for you to find out," he replied, nudging the box closer to her. "Dig through there, see if you can find something we've missed, names of witnesses, addresses, anything that might point to who took the boat and where they might have brought it."

Andy looked from the box to Jerry and back again not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Wouldn't it be easier to check the marina?" She inquired.

"Look, I was told you were good at research," Jerry snapped at her. "Prove it."

Jerry heaved himself out of the chair with a sigh and headed towards the Parade room where Andy could see most of the day shift congregating. She really didn't want to go, but knew Best would probably want to welcome her back and would get upset if she didn't show. She placed both hands on the armrests of the chair, eased her body forward and pushed up to stand. She took a shallow breath and let go, turning she found Luke at his desk with his eyebrows raised and his hand in the air twirling a pen.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yep, great!" Andy answered brightly with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good."

"Research?" She quizzed him, folding her arms across her chest.

Luke shrugged non-committedly. "You've spent enough time in the evidence room to know what to look for. I think one boat shouldn't be too hard to find."

"You had me reassigned?"

"Did you really want to work the front desk?" He asked in that way she hated, like he knew what her exact thoughts were.

Andy sighed and walked passed him. "Thanks."

ooo

At noon, Andy slumped against the side of the building, raised her face to the sun and breathed as deep as she could. Four hours of work and she felt like she had spent four hours of a ten hour shift chasing a perp through the streets and over rooftops. At eight, when Best first told her half-days she had wanted to scoff and laugh at him, but now, all she wanted was a sandwich and her bed.

When she felt she could breathe and walk at the same time she made her way to the bus stop at the corner. She went over her day while she waited, intent on reliving the day to keep her awake until the bus came.

Best had welcomed her back, her friends had cheered and given hugs, her reassignment to the D's went virtually unnoticed and she passed the majority of her day in a conference room when the silence in the D's office and Luke's unrelenting stares got to be too much.

The case of the missing boat was actually from Gungs and Gangs, a UC op from three years ago to get a major dope dealer off the streets. Andy half-expected Sam's name to appear, but the UC was Doug Ritter out of 27 Division. He had been under for over a year, getting close to the dealer, Ray Ramirez. He dealt small quantities in the rough neighborhoods of 15 Division, most likely the reason why Sam hadn't been chosen, too easily recognized.

When the raid went down, Ray, ten of his dealers and Doug were arrested and all of Ray's worldly possessions were confiscated, including his beautiful boat housed at one of the more affluent marinas on Lake Ontario. The boat was brought the police impound lot, inventoried and left for nearly three years, when it went missing sometime between August 2011 and March 2012. With the parole hearing for Ray coming up in a week, all remaining goods still in the possession of the police had to be inventoried again. The boat was discovered missing and since it was in 15 Division's territory it fell to Jerry and Luke to discover where it went.

Luke had mentioned to Jerry about the times he had found Andy down in the evidence rooms and figured since she was going to be stuck at a desk anyway during her recovery period, she could be used to help them find it.

By the time she had left at noon, at Best's reminder to take it easy, Andy had a list of Ray's closest contacts: an ex-wife and ex-girlfriend, both who had visited him in prison and a couple of dealers who hadn't gotten arrested during the raid. The women had visited more often in the past several months than they had over the last three years. Andy wondered if they had been plotting the retrieval and hiding of the boat during their visits.

The bus ride had been quiet and bumpy so by the time Andy made it through her front door, she stumbled to her kitchen and the line of medicine bottles lining the counter, dry swallowing two Tylenol 3 pills, she found a note stuck to her fridge door.

"Lunch is in here" was written in Quinn's chicken scratch.

A sandwich wrapped in plastic was propped against a bottle of pink lemonade. She grabbed both and limped to the living room where she promptly sank onto the couch, slipped the throw blanket across her legs and propped the sandwich on the armrest. She had just flipped on the TV when her phone chirped at her.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful! How was your first day back?" Quinn's cheerful voice said.

"Good. I got reassigned to the D's, research," she replied and took a huge bit of the sandwich, chicken salad with an obscene amount of mayo.

"Did you find the sandwich?"

She hummed in reply, chewing furiously.

"It's delicious," she finally said.

Quinn chuckled. "I know what my girl likes."

Andy choked on her next bite.

"Careful, take smaller bites," he warned, laughing openly at her. "Hey, I got a call from Linda, she wants to take everyone out for a night, like to say goodbye to Charlie without all the pomp of the official funeral."

"The funeral was a month ago, why now?" Andy asked, her eyes still watering from her near choking and subsequent rapid intake of lemonade to clear her throat.

"She wanted to wait until you were able to participate," Quinn replied. "She was thinking this Friday. There's a bar in Mississauga where she and Charlie met. It's a bit of a drive, so we'll do a caravan. You in?"

Andy wanted to go. She missed Linda and wanted to get together with the rest of the guys from 51 without being at the fire station, but in order to do that she'd have to get a ride with Quinn. She knew she had gotten too comfortable around him during her recovery. A part of her had convinced herself Quinn was stepping in for Sam, if he couldn't be there for her then at least Quinn was. What she hadn't anticipated happening was for Quinn to develop feelings for her.

If she was honest with herself, she had noticed it before the accident and had done absolutely nothing to stop it. She missed being looked at like she was pretty. She missed the flirting and easy banter.

She really did need to do something about it. Set him straight or her. Something.

"Yeah, count me in," Andy finally replied.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. The one you have been waiting for . . . kind of **

A.N #2 – This one is shorter than I intended, but I kept switching between present tense and past tense and it has been driving me up the wall. I apologize for any mistakes still out there. I tried to catch them all.

CHAPTER 22 – A NIGHT OUT

Friday came fast for Andy. It helped that she only worked four hours each day and those hours were spent in the D's office going over notes and making phones calls. By the end of the week, she still hadn't figured out where Ray Ramirez' boat had gone to and she now had a pissed off Mrs. Ramirez who wanted to know where the hell her anniversary present had gone.

"So, date night?" Traci called from the bedroom.

Andy was in the bathroom applying her make-up, smoky eyes and lip gloss.

"Not exactly," Andy replied walking back out to her bedroom, clad only in her underwear. She pulled the black slip dress off the hanger and stepped in to it.

Traci raised an eyebrow. She had been lounging on the bed, flipping through a magazine, but now sat up and pushed the magazine away.

Andy sighed.

"Linda? The wife of the firefighter who died saving my life? She's taking a bunch of us to this bar she met Charlie at," Andy answered, sliding the side zipper up, tugged the dress in to place and walked over to the mirror to check her appearance. "Kind of like a farewell party for Charlie."

"And you're going with Quinn?" Traci asked.

"Yes, he's driving one of the cars," Andy replied. She leaned closer to the mirror, dabbed a finger at the corner of her mouth to wipe away some gloss and then straightened.

"Because it looks like you're getting ready for a date," Traci said with a smile. "Especially with that cleavage," she added slyly.

"Trace!" Andy exclaimed and looked down. The dress was a little snug at the top, but flared nicely around her hips and stopped a respectable distance above her knees. It was black and silky with just a touch of beads at the bust line to make it flirty and fun.

Andy fingered the fabric slowly to give her some time to come up with an explanation to satisfy Traci.

"Trace, you're my best friend, right?" Andy started hesitant, her eyes bounced around her room before landing on Traci.

"Of course and you're mine," Traci readily agreed, rocking up onto her knees, her face serious.

"I'm not dating Quinn, I'm not. Maybe I leaned on him in the beginning . . . afterwards . . .and it just got easy . . easier . . .to be with him than to be without . . . " Andy stuttered and tripped over her words.

"Without Sam," Traci finished.

Andy nodded. She sank down onto the bed; she tucked her hands under her thighs and played with her sandals with her feet.

"Andy, he's been gone a long time," Traci said softly, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"That doesn't matter," Andy retorted quickly.

"But. . . ."

Andy raised a hand and her head, looking her friend square in the eye.

"How many times in the past have you or Gail told me that he liked me and I wouldn't listen? How many times did I push him away and run back to Luke? This isn't me being stubborn, Traci. If he could wait two years for me to figure out what this was between us, then I can wait for him to come back, right?" Andy said.

Traci stayed silent and watched her friend. The last few months had not been easy on either of them. Traci could admit she was impressed with Andy though. She had followed orders, kept her head in the game, had done her stint with the firefighters and come out of a horrific accident with a few scars but kept on smiling. She was proud of her. Sam would have been proud of her.

Traci cleared her throat before speaking, "I think you need to tell Quinn you're in love with someone else. Because I can almost ninety-nine percent guarantee the man is in love with you."

She expected to be laughed at so Traci was surprised when Andy only nodded. A knock at the door stopped her from voicing her opinion.

"Would you get that?" Andy asked quietly.

"Be right back," Traci said and jumped off the bed.

She heard Traci open the door and Quinn's deep voice greet her. She slipped her strappy sandals on, draped the grey and black cashmere shawl around her shoulders and headed to the door. She paused to look back at her dresser. She listened for any movement on the stairs before pulling the top drawer open. Sam's lock box rested inside next to her yoga clothes. Opening it, she drew out his wallet, flipped it opened and took out the picture she had found one night when the longing for him had gotten too great.

It was a small snapshot taken at a park somewhere; he had an arm wrapped around a woman nearly as tall as he and a wide smile. She assumed the woman was his sister.

Andy traced his face before slipping the picture back behind the credit card she had first found it.

"Hey you, up there! You ready to go?" Quinn's voice called from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Andy yelled, shut the drawer firmly and left her bedroom.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Quinn said when she made it down the stairs safely.

"Thanks," Andy turned towards Traci. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Quinn gestured to the front door.

Parked at the curb behind Traci's ancient jalopy was a sleek silver car. Quinn placed a hand at the small of her back and guided Andy towards the car. Traci whistled in appreciation.

"Where's your other car?" Andy asked. "I thought we were going in a caravan with the rest of guys?"

"I let Isaac borrow my car to take a couple of the guys down," Quinn explained while opening the passenger door. "This one is my baby. I only take her out when the snow melts."

Andy looked over her shoulder at Traci panicking a bit. Traci waved her on and mouthed, "talk to him" before getting in her own car.

Andy mentally braced herself for the evening ahead and sank into the car. It had leather seats and smelled brand new. Quinn rounded the front of the car, waved good-bye to Traci as she pulled away from the curb before getting in the car.

"Pick whatever station you want. We have a thirty minute drive to get there," Quinn said.

Andy swallowed nervously and played with the fringe on her shawl. The car was small with bucket seats and no backseat. Her head swam with emotions she wasn't prepared to deal with. Quinn was too big of a presence in the car. His black dress slacks too crisp, his dark grey shirt clung to his arms where he had rolled the sleeves to his elbows, his cologne clinging to the material, a clean soap scent wafted every time he shifted in the seat. His hands were too steady and sure on the wheel and gear stick.

"You okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Andy said quickly, turning away from him.

"You were staring," he replied with a smug smile. "Not that I minded," he added with a quick squeeze to her knee before moving back to shift the gears again.

"I haven't seen you dressed up before," Andy said with a quick shrug of her shoulders, her shawl slipping down to bare one. Quinn glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe . . ." Quinn cleared his throat before continuing. "Maybe we can, uh, do this again, uh, sometime?"

Andy swallowed hard and looked out the window. She felt Quinn squeeze her knee, but couldn't form the words to tell him to stop. She silently vowed to talk with him on the drive back, no sense in ruining the night before it even began.

ooo

It's the first time Brennan has brought his guys out for more than a quick drink at the Alpine Inn. The bar they head in to is classier than the Alpine, the booths and tables cleaner, no peanut shells littering the floor and the room doesn't smell like stale beer.

Sam spies several pool tables lined up in the back, multi-colored lights hanging overhead, there's a cloud of smoke wafting around the players heads. Brennan leads them towards a couple of booths near the pool tables, nods to the players with an empty grin and Sam suddenly finds himself chalking up while Brennan loads the balls.

"Twenty per game," Brennan states and slaps down a bill on the edge of the table.

He doesn't want to part with his hard earned cash, but he knows Brennan won't take no for an answer. Sam sighs and puts a bill down.

"You have a girl, JD?" Brennan asks right as Sam takes his shot. Sam curses as the ball sails past its intended target. "That a negative?"

"At the moment, no girl," Sam replies with a shrug and steps back from the table.

Brennan hunches over the table, lines up his shot and the yellow-striped ball crashes down the side pocket. "Met my wife here. Classier than the Alpine."

"That so?" Sam says slowly, he can't figure out where Brennan is going with this.

"Yeah, she had stopped in with her girlfriends, after work drink, smile lit up the whole room," Brennan explained, his eyes trained on the table, determined to find the best shot available.

"Swept her off her feet, huh, Boss?" Sam said cockily, eyebrows raised high and smirk firmly in place, dimples peeking out.

Brennan flashed a half grin, lent over the table and took his shot, two balls careening around the table and into separate pockets. Sam whistled low, the smug smirk wiped off his face.

"Nice," he muttered and officially gave up the round to Brennan.

"Let me give you a little advice, JD," Brennan said, his eyes stared off towards the bar lining the wall on the other side of the room. "You only get one life, you can keep making mistakes and fucking it up," he paused and glared at Sam with cold blue eyes. Sam grimaced inwardly, but kept his face devoid of emotion. "Or you can straighten out, go legit, find a good woman to love you, anything but doing what sends you to prison. You only get so many chances before your luck runs out."

Sam swallowed thickly.

"I don't think there's a girl out there willing to take a chance with the likes of me, Boss," Sam finally said with light humor in his voice.

At that moment movement at the door of the bar catches his eye. He swallows thickly when he sees her, McNally, saunter into the bar. She's in the middle of a large group of men and women, but it's the possessive arm wrapped around her waist that holds his eye.

"Perhaps one who isn't already taken, hmm?" Brennan states from behind him.

His breath catches in his throat and his heart stutters as McNally's eyes scan the room and land on his briefly. He can't decide if he should be relieved or annoyed at how quickly and dismissively she looks away.

Conceding the game to Brennan, Sam steps back to watch him take on another guy from work he thinks his name is Kevin or Melvin. He keeps his back to McNally's party of friends, but can see them out of the corner of his eye.

They take over several tables in the corner near the edge of the bar. Almost all are wearing black dress clothes. The only one he recognizes is the tall guy taking up permanent residence at McNally's right. He's kept an arm around her chair since the moment they sat down. He had brought her a drink of ginger ale with grenadine, which made him wonder why she wasn't drinking since every one else was. He couldn't remember the last time she didn't share a pitcher of beer with the other rookies.

He kept up a running commentary with the guys as they each took turns with Brennan and the pile of money on the corner of the table grew. He set down his bottle of beer as Brennan walked over to him.

"She's alone at the bar," he said nodding towards her.

"Huh?" Sam said and turned too quickly to hide his interest from Brennan.

Brennan laughed loud and bright, a sharp contrast to the melancholy that had bothered him the last several weeks leading up to tonight's outing.

"Tall and handsome is busy talking with short and chubby," Brennan stated. "There's your chance . . . If you want it."

"I do need another beer," Sam said as a way to convince himself to risk his UC mission for just a moment to talk to her.

"Go, before he notices," Brennan prodded before turning back to cajole Oz into another round of pool.

Sam dropped his beer on the table and strode across the bar, skirting around tables and waitresses, caught the eye of one busty blond, but frowned before she got any ideas of following him. He stayed as far from the group McNally came with to avoid notice.

She was leaning against the bar, her arms folded in front of her, chatting with the bartender. She looked fantastic in some tiny black dress and heels that made her legs look longer than sin. He stepped up to her right and waited.

ooo

Andy stiffened and then immediately relaxed when she felt someone stand next to her. He smelled as good as she remembered and she had to stop from leaning against him.

She smiled at the bartender and then turned to face him. He looked good, better than he had coming off his last undercover stint. Obviously, this time he must have regular access to a shower and food. His hair was a little more grown out around the edges and stubble coated the lower half of his face.

"Buy you a drink?" He asked, his voice low and husky, reminiscent of another night at another bar.

The bartender placed a coke in front of her and tossed a couple of cherries on top with a flourish. Andy smiled widely picking up the drink. Sam nodded at the guy behind the counter to indicate to put it on his tab.

"Thanks," she said before taking a large sip of her coke.

"Big group. Celebrating?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Andy rose her own at him, barely sparing a glance behind her, Quinn was still talking with Darryl or was it Darren?

"Honoring," she replied with a slight shrug, fished out a cherry and popped it into her mouth, pulling the stem off.

Sam's eyes remained fixed on her lips. Andy licked them nervously, her eyes darting across his face and down, taking a hungry inventory, and hoping to sear the image of him into her brain.

"Here you go, Sweetheart," the bartender said, carefully placing a tray of drinks in front of her. "You getting this one too?" He aimed at Sam.

Andy laughed at his expression shaking her head. "No, I've got this one, thanks Tony," she replied.

"Beer," Sam nearly grunted at the bartender who smirked at him.

"I have to get these back," Andy said waving to the tray of shot glasses. "It was nice meeting you . . . " she trailed off.

"JD," he replied quickly.

Andy flashed a brilliant smile, picked up the tray and took two steps away from him, before turning back. "Have a good evening, JD."

"Let me get that," Quinn said, quickly standing up and taking the tray from her. She's actually grateful because it was heavy and she's not used to wearing heels. Quinn grinned down at her, placed a kiss to her forehead, which really annoyed the crap out of her because it's a move Luke had perfected meant to be loving but really can only be translated as condescending.

Quinn must notice Sam staring at her from the bar because he stiffens and glares over her shoulder in his general direction. Andy looked back, caught his eye, which he winks, then quickly turned back to Quinn.

"He bothering you?" Quinn asked.

"Nope," Andy replied popping the _p. _

"If you say so," he said with a shrug. "Alright, everyone take a shot! Mickey's got a toast for us."

The drinks are passed around, the talking quiets down and everyone looks at her expectantly. She can feel Sam's eyes on her and tried hard to keep from shrugging her shoulders as if that would remove the feel of him on her.

"So, I'm Irish, right?" Andy started nervously. They laugh and tease and catcall, it's what was needed to dispel the gloom of the evening and helped loosen her nerves. "This was said at my grandpa's Wake and I think it's relevant to Charlie's life as a husband and especially as a firefighter. Here goes," Andy explained, her voice carrying across the tables. She holds her cherry coke in her left hand, held up a bit in a toast, her eyes bright with emotion.

"Kind family and friends, please join me in rhyme.

Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine

Come drink and be merry, turning grief to good cheer

Til we stand with him, again, drawing near."

She paused to take a breath. Quinn stands next to her, an arm around her waist, his shot glass held up. He squeezed her hip lightly in encouragement to continue.

"Here's health to his family, and one to his lass, we hold up a pint and all share from one glass.

Let us drink and be merry, turning grief to delight

Til that day when we see him and again hold him tight

Here's health to his lass that he adored without a doubt

Their love and their bond he could not live without."

Linda leaned heavily against her brother-in-law, tears streamed down her cheeks, but with a huge smile. Andy gave her a grin through her own tears. She can tell the patrons surrounding them have quieted down and are listening intently. Some have even raised their own glasses. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the man Sam had been playing pool with, stop just to her left and is listening. She sees him mouth the next words with her.

"Never failing his friends, always there to give aid, always leading his family as he knelt and he prayed.

His ship lies in harbor waiting to sail, I pray for smooth seas and soft winds to prevail

When we leave here to see him, whether by land or by sea, I'll never forget, his affection for me," Andy finished. "To Charlie!" She toasted loudly, raising her glass higher.

"To Charlie!" was chorused around the bar with cheers and applause.

Andy sipped her drink. Linda mouthed, "thanks" to her before slamming her own drink back.

"That was great, Mickey," Quinn whispered into her ear, squeezed her hip once and released her to make his way to Linda.

Andy released a shaky sigh, took another sip of her drink and turned to find startling blue eyes staring right at her.

"H . . Hi," she stuttered out.

"I haven't heard that in a long time," the man said quietly. "A beautiful tribute to a close friend."

"A brother," Andy replied with a quick glance over his shoulder at Sam.

"My condolences," he said with all sincerity. "Jamie Brennan." He introduces and holds out a hand.

"Hey, Mickey, you ready to go?" Quinn asked, shouldering past Brennan and placing a possessive hand on her hip.

Andy takes two steps to the side shrugging out of his grip.

"Mickey? That's an unusual name for such a pretty girl," Brennan stated with a grin.

Andy grinned, can see Sam hiding one himself and knows Quinn is getting frustrated behind her, but she doesn't care. She's trying to think of a way to get rid of Quinn and spend a few more minutes with Sam. Brennan gives her the out she is looking for.

"How about a game of pool?"


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 – MINE

**A.N. So this has taken me forever and a day to write. It's not exactly how I wanted it, but I think it does justice to both Sam and Quinn – a little bit.**

**M rating fully utilized. **

**Enjoy! **

Sam placed a finger to her lips in silent query to remain silent. They had walked from the bar to a nondescript commercial building a few blocks over. He had unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Stairs led up directly in front of them. He motioned for her to stay at the bottom of the stairs while he ran up. She heard him throw his jacket against something soft and then beeping as he did something out of sight before "come on up."

Andy tugged her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders and ascended. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but the sprawling open concept design of his studio apartment was not it. She gaped a bit at the sparse furnishing and high ceilings. Her eyes immediately found the unmade bed in the corner and quickly glanced away to find Sam standing in the middle of the living room.

He watched her take in her surroundings with guarded eyes, too ecstatic to have her near again to say anything that might break the spell. She was different than he remembered. Her hair shorter, the way she walked a little slower, her smile not so easily shown - though she did dazzle Brennan at the pool table.

"So you can just turn the cameras off?" Andy finally asked, turning towards him.

"Gotta have some sort of life," he quipped with a grin. He reached out to take her shawl. He fingered the soft material for a moment before tossing it behind him onto the love seat.

Andy tilted her head, a million questions in her eyes, a nervous smile lingered on her lips. He waited for the inevitable question, dreading which one she would finally settle on.

"Have a lot of company?" She finally asked.

Sam swallowed hard to clear his throat. They stood so close he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes. His hand lifted and slipped through her hair, his eyes following his fingers as they trailed from her temple to the ends that just barely brushed her shoulders. She had worn it up at the beginning of the evening, but had shaken it down towards the end of the pool game citing a headache from the pins holding it up.

"Nope." He flashed a grin, tugged once on the silky strands and took a step back from her.

She nodded and took two steps backwards before spinning on her heel to walk further into the room. "Nice digs. Better than the last one."

"It works."

He remained in the living room, his hands shoved into his front pockets, his stance wide. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Andy walked slowly around the space, trailing her hand on the dining table, the rack of clothes hanging near the bed, the butcher-block table in the kitchen before heading back to the dining table. She boosted herself up onto the smooth surface, her dress bunching up her thighs, feet encased in skinny shoes with heels that had been killing him all night.

He wanted her in nothing but those shoes, naked and willing underneath him, long legs wrapped around his waist and those heels digging into the backs of his thighs.

Andy stared at him, her hands gripping the edge of the table, legs swinging just slightly.

"You really shouldn't be here," he said quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders quick. "All Brennan knows is that you picked up a girl named Mickey at the bar tonight and she has a recently deceased brother."

"It's not that simple, Andy," Sam pressed, rubbing a hand over his face before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Sure it is," Andy replied with a grin. "Do you really think Brennan would be checking up on you tonight?"

"He could."

Andy snorted softly and rolled her eyes. "We talked while you were in the restroom. He's very sweet . . . if you take away the cold blooded killer tendencies. . . ." She trailed off at the look on his face.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"How do you know that?" He asked. He took several long strides to stand directly in front of her, but still out of arms reach.

She dropped her eyes and started to play with the hem of her dress, smoothing it across her thighs over and over again. It only caused Sam to notice how tan and smooth her legs were and he groaned inwardly.

"I know more about Brennan than you probably do."

"That so?" He demanded.

"Is this really what you want to talk about right now?" Andy asked with a pout. "We don't have a lot of time," she added shyly, a blush rising up her chest to her cheeks.

He really didn't. He only wanted to move one step closer and get his hands on her, to feel her skin again, breathe her scent in, kiss the paper thin skin behind her ears.

Yet, all he could see was the way Brennan had looked at her earlier. They had talked more than he cared for. Brennan had wanted to know all about her and what had brought her to the bar and how her brother had died. Sam had been silently amazed at Andy's composure, not only with dispatching tall dark and handsome to leave the bar without her, but also the detail with which she crafted her back-story. He recognized some of the details from her own life, but the rest . . . blew him away.

Andy reached out towards him, but pulled back when she realized he was still standing too far away for her to touch without getting off the table. She bit her bottom lip as it began to dawn on her maybe Sam no longer felt the same way about her as she did about him.

"Okay . . .Um, right," she mumbled while desperately holding in rising panic. Her heart pounded in her throat making it hard to breathe or talk. "Yeah, I can leave. I'll just call a cab," she forced out digging in her little purse for her phone.

Sam looked at her blankly for a second before what she was doing caught up with him.

"Andy, no," he said and stepped forward two steps, right up to her knees and grabbed her fumbling hands.

"No, Sam! It's all right. I can get a cab." They grappled with the purse for a moment longer before Sam was able to wrench it out of her hands and tossed it on the table behind her. It slid along the glossy length stopping just before falling off the end.

Andy looked behind her before gaping back at Sam. He grabbed her hands, holding tightly and brought them to his lips. He pressed a kiss to them and breathed deeply.

She took a deep breath and held it, suddenly aware of how close they were. His thighs dug into her knees, his body heat radiating against her bare skin. Sam kept his eyes closed and she marveled at the length of his eyelashes and straight ridge of his nose, she kept her grip tight on his hands and willed him to open his eyes and look at her.

When he spoke at last, he kept his eyes focused down at their joined hands just a hairbreadth away from his lips.

"Stay."

"Okay."

Sam took that as a go. He released her hands and watched them fall limply to her lap. He stroked his fingertips over her scarred knees, he remembered her saying she fell a lot as a kid, more tomboy than girl growing up – an easy thing with a single dad. He traced each raised scar, his hands moving to cup the smooth underside, he pulled gently and she scooted forward an inch, her knees falling open with the gesture.

Sam stepped between her legs, hitching her legs up on his hips. He ran his hands from her knees, up her thighs coasting over black silk to settle on her waist. His fingertips dug into her hips and pulled a little more so they were flush against each other from chest to hips. He felt her feet lock around his legs, her heels brushing against the back of his knees.

"Sam." His name a gasp on her lips just as he lowered his head and claimed her lips.

His hands clutched at her waist, drawing her skirt further up her legs, but he didn't notice, all he could concentrate on was how soft her lips were, how her tongue tasted faintly of beer and the bar mints she must have swiped on their way out.

He licked into her mouth until he heard soft moans from the back of her throat whisper out. He broke away, pressed another hot kiss to her lips before nuzzling her nose, cheek, jaw and then nipped and sucked along the tendon in her neck down to her collarbone.

When he bit down, her hips rolled against his and they both gasped at the contact. He had been half hard the moment her legs wrapped around his waist and that brought him the rest of the way.

Andy tried to keep her breathing even and failed. She had forgotten how he had felt under her hands, his solid strength and the smell of his cologne mixing strongly with smoke and beer. The end of day stubble on his jaw rasping against her skin, heightening the arousal she felt spark low in her belly.

It had been months, too long without each other. And the desperation slowly leaking out of Sam pulled Andy along.

His hands had loosened their grip on her waist and trailed along her spine. It took a moment until Andy realized he was searching for the zipper to her dress.

"It's on the side."

"What?" Sam pulled back with confusion written on his face.

"My zipper. It's on the side."

Andy grabbed his hand and placed it at the seam under her right arm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss. His left hand found the top of the zipper and he pulled her close with his right, holding on tight to the bottom of the dress.

He pulled the zipper down and stroked his fingertips along the exposed skin, feeling the outline of each rib, before sliding his hand across her back.

"God, I've missed you." He breathed against her lips. Andy rubbed her thumb across his eyebrow, tracing the crinkles at the corner of his eyes down to the dimple hiding in his cheek.

"Missed you." She kissed him hard, her tongue stroking along the seam of his lips and slipping past to lick deep.

A groan rumbled in his chest. His hand slipped out of her dress so he could pull her to him. In one swift move, he swept her up in his arms and turned to walk to the bed. He put her down on the gently. Andy broke the kiss and tugged the hem of his shirt up. Sam grabbed onto the back of the shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor beside them.

Sam slipped the tip of each index finger under a strap to drag it down her arm. Andy looked up at him as the top of her dress pooled under her breasts held up by her arms.

She bit her lip, as the only thought to barrel into awareness was Sam had not seen her scar nor probably even knew about the accident – or her involvement in it. She suddenly felt ugly. The incision was mostly healed, but the scar remaining was red and the staples had left their marks too on either side. It was a more uniform and neat than Frankenstein's monster, but still, not the prettiest thing to look at.

Her throat went dry and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What?" He asked his hands stilling on her shoulders. "Andy?"

"Can you turn off the lights?"

Sam stared at her incredulously. Even with his brain foggy from repressed lust breaking free, her request baffled him.

"Andy."

"Please, I just . . . ."

"You just . . .what is it?" Sam felt like he maybe missed a memo somewhere. Andy had never been shy before and sure it had been months since their last time. "Andy, come on. You're beautiful. I need to see you."

Andy took a deep shaky breath before tugging on his belt and reclining back against the mattress. Sam followed her down, his knee between her legs to hold him up. He clutched her dress in both hands and slowly dragged it down, Andy lifted up slightly so it would slide down her back easily.

She kept her eyes closed fearful for the first glimpse he got.

"Jesus," came the ragged whisper.

The scar ran from her left side just under her rib and followed it up nearly to the center of her body.

The last time he had seen her she was still sporting an end of summer tan. He had never seen nor felt such smooth silky skin before.

Before he could stop it the images came rolling back. He saw perfectly how she had flown in the air and landed hard against another car. The noise from the explosion dimmed through the speakers of a crappy TV. The coverage of the accident had abruptly switched back to the newsroom in case there had been fatalies.

He drew in a shaky breath, slipped the dress past her legs and let it pool on the floor. He sank down between her thighs and lightly trailed kisses along the raised line, his hands bracketing her rib cage.

Andy felt the tears fill her eyes and spill out the corners. She stroked his shoulders and hair gently. His shoulders shook with the force of holding back a sob. His breath was hot and moist against her stomach. Her stomach twitched as he let out a silent sigh against her skin.

"I am no longer in possession of a spleen," Andy volunteered, her voice cracking with emotion, she tried for levity and failed.

Sam shifted and braced his arms on either side of her head. He raised his eyebrows.

"My liver got pretty banged and bruised, too. Hence no alcohol, my body can't handle it. The internal stitches are gone, but I'm still healing. Slowly." Andy explained.

"I saw the explosion," Sam confessed. "I saw you. Nearly brought me to my knees."

Andy had been staring at the light fixture above, but at his words looked back at him. What she saw made her heart skip and her breath catch. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I almost lost you." He ran a hand lightly down her side and across her ribs, tracing the scar. "I would be lost without you."

He dipped his head down and kissed her. Andy raised a hand and held his jaw with her fingertips.

"Are you . . . . can you . . ." He had a look of confusion as he tried out each question but couldn't figure out a way to ask without sounding desperate.

"Can I have sex?" Andy supplied with a giggle. He glared at her but without heat. He bit at her lower lip in reply. "Yes, but . . . ."

"But?"

"You have to go slow and be like . . . gentle. I can't get all bendy just yet." 

Sam grinned widely at her.

After that, they didn't talk. Sam gave one last lingering kiss right below her sternum where the scar ended. He pulled Andy up enough to get his hand under her and released the hook of her bra. She stripped it off and flung it over the side of the bed as Sam sucked one nipple into his mouth and traced circles around the other with his thumb.

He cupped her breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers, switching from one to the other. When he finally moved further south both breasts were spit shiny, the dusky peaks hardened. He kissed his way down, pulling the thin silky fabric of her panties down her long legs.

He left her heels on. He kissed his way up one leg, pausing at the crease where thigh met hip and bit lightly before heading down the other leg.

Andy gasped at the feel of his lips so close to where she wanted him, but he coasted over her and came back up to hover over her. She rolled her hips up into him and moaned at the feeling of the rough denim against her clit.

Sam bent down to kiss her, ground his hips into her and grinned into the kiss at her throaty moan. He brushed his hand over her side and stroked up her center, spreading the wetness around. She squirmed under him trying for friction and getting none.

"Sam. Sam. Sam, please." She nearly pleaded. She clung to his shoulders, bit down on the meat of his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Slow, remember?" He whispered into her ear, licking the soft skin behind before nipping lightly on her collarbone.

Sam teased her. It had been so long since the last time, but he still remembered what she liked – he could admit to himself to having used his memories a few times in the shower when the sexual frustration got too unbearable.

While he stroked light circles around her clit, Andy had taken it upon her self to unfasten his belt, unzip his pants and wormed a hand down into his boxers. She worked him with long hard strokes.

"Okay, I give."

Sam laughed and pulled away long enough to strip off his remaining clothes. Andy moved further up the bed and held her arms out for him.

"You're so beautiful."

It felt like coming home when he finally slid into her tight wet heat. They both let out obscene moans when he bottomed out. Sam held still for a moment, it felt like he was going to fly apart at the seams.

He moved as gently as he could, his forearms braced on either side of her head, one fist around her hair. He kissed her, stroking his tongue against hers in time with his hips.

It didn't take long for Andy to feel the orgasm spark low in her spine. She rolled her hips up with every down stroke of his. The combination of the steady thrust of his hips, his tongue in her mouth and just the feel of his body moving above her, the hair on his chest brushing her nipples with each thrust – pushed her over the edge.

She tore her lips away from his and keened into the big empty space of his apartment. The orgasm roiling through her body outward from her center, down her arms and legs and sparking out her fingers.

Just as she relaxed and sighed prettily into his ear, Sam shoved down one last time more roughly than he intended and followed her. He nearly collapsed on her, but forced his shaky arms to hold him up.

Andy sighed and pulled him down. Sam hid his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, now mingled with his. She ran her fingers along his spine, from the back of his neck all the way to his tailbone, causing his muscles to jump.

Eventually, Andy started giggling.

"What is so funny?"

Andy just laughed harder. Sam popped up and gazed down at her. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and raised up to kiss him – giggles still falling out.

"You left my heels on."

Sam shifted and look back. She had unwrapped her legs and had raised one in the air. The strappy sandal was still on one pretty foot.

"Well, they are sexy as hell," Sam stated and since she was still giggling, poked a finger in her side tickling.

"Sam! Stop!"

Sam paused and grinned at her, dimples popping out.

"Glad I ran into you, McNally," he finally stated and kissed her. "Really really glad," he repeated, swallowing her giggles.

The grey light of dawn was just beginning to peak when the cab rolled to a stop in front of her townhouse. She yawned and handed over a few bills to the driver, thanking him sleepily. He nodded at her with a soft smile and waited until she made it to the front door before peeling away from the curb.

Andy fumbled with her keys, her shawl slipping off her shoulders. She opened the door, stepped into the foyer and promptly kicked off her shoes with an audible sigh, dropped her purse on the table, the keys clanging down next to it. She looked up and caught sight of herself in the decorative mirror hanging above the table. Her hair was a tangled mess - she smiled brightly thinking about how Sam had buried his hands in it - and her make up was smudged (she had woken up with her face planted in his pillow).

She lightly traced the bite marks along her collarbone and shivered as more thoughts assaulted her. Sam's mouth hot and wet against her skin. His teeth sinking down hard, the only time he could be forceful with her, he sported a few bite marks himself.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the mirror to head towards the kitchen. A movement to her right caught her eye and she gasped as she looked into the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn demanded softly. He sat on the sofa, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, his tie loosened.

"How did you get in?" Andy asked. She pulled the shawl tighter, but he had already seen the marks, as his eyes had darkened with anger.

"You spent the night with him, didn't you?" The accusation came soft, but landed like a slap to the face. "You'll fuck a lowlife thug you just met, but won't give me the time of day after everything I've done for you!" His voice rising with each word flung at her.

"Quinn," Andy started softly.

"No, don't do that!" He cut her off with a rude gesture; he stood up quickly and stared at her with his hands on his hips. "I've been racking my brain all night trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong with you and all I can see is you flirting with him, draping yourself all over him, being completely unsubtle about it!"

She could only stare at him. His face was flushed and she counted four empty beer bottles on the coffee table behind him. She knew leaving him at the bar was a bad idea, but she hadn't cared. Her only thought at the time was being with Sam again, regardless of the danger of Sam's cover being blown.

"Do you have any idea what has been going through my mind tonight?" He finally thundered at her. He growled in the back of his throat at her continued silence.

"Andy." He walked slowly to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and traced a thumb across her collarbone as though to erase the marks left behind by Sam. His gaze honed in on them and she could see the anger simmer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. "I thought you were waiting for someone. I thought all I needed to do was wait patiently, show you I could be here for you, whatever you need, whenever you need it, that maybe you'd stop waiting for him and start seeing what has been in front of you this entire time."

"Quinn." Andy tried again, her voice thick with tears she choked back down. He shushed her, leaned his forehead against hers and moved his right hand to cup her cheek, his thumb on her lips.

"I'll forgive you anything, Andy, if you just give me a sign, please," he pleaded with her.

She swallowed, the muscles in her throat working furiously to get past the lump lodged there. He stroked his thumb across her lips and up to her cheek, his breath hot against her face. He smelled of beer and his cologne.

"Please, Andy." He repeated quietly.

"I can't," she whispered, her hands wrapped around his wrists tugging on them in an effort to release her.

"Can't or won't?" He asked, his anger coming back full force. He jerked away from her, his eyes blazing.

Andy shook her head and looked at the floor unable to meet his eyes.

"So, you prefer a drug dealer to an upstanding citizen? Did you at least enjoy fucking him?" He asked with a sneer. "Did your doctor even give you permission to have sex or did you just not care once he got you naked?"

"He isn't a dealer!" Andy yelled unable to hold back even though she promised Sam she'd stay silent about seeing him.

"Oh really? So I imagined the drug deals going on by the pool table the entire night before he cornered you at the bar?" He questioned, his smile turning into a mask of derision.

"Well . . .yes . . . but he isn't . . . " Andy stammered trying desperately to prove a point without giving away the truth.

"And you believe him? Are you really that gullible, Andy?"

They stood there facing off with each other. Andy began to feel the difference in their height and wished she had left her shoes on, at least then she wouldn't be staring up at him. She realized she would have to tell him the truth or let him continue to think she was nothing more than a slut. She valued his friendship too much for that. He was right; he had been there for her during her recovery and didn't deserve how she had treated him earlier.

"Can I speak without you interrupting?" She finally asked him. He gestured for her to continue and kept his mouth shut.

She flung her shawl off her shoulders and onto the sofa.

"JD, the guy at the bar?" She started and paused waited for him to acknowledge her. "He's not a drug dealer. He's an undercover cop. And the guy I've been waiting for."


	24. Chapter 24 - At the End of it All, pt 1

24 – At the End of it All

"You dug through all this by yourself?" Traci asked somewhat incredulously, taking in the mess they had created in Andy's living room.

Andy had finally delivered on her promise to tell Traci about what she had been doing down in the evidence room. They had settled on the floor of Andy's living room with a bottle of sparkling grape juice (not as effective as wine, but easier on Andy's liver) and a plate of cookies. Andy had pulled two red boxes off the bottom of the bookshelf and pushed them at her friend.

Traci had opened the first hesitantly, but had quickly become immersed in each file. Her brow creased, lips pursed and every now and then a quick gasp or intake of breath to show her reaction to whatever she read or saw.

That had been three hours ago. The sun had long since set, the bottle of juice had turned into two and the cookies were replaced with Chinese delivered from Andy's favorite place.

"How did you figure this all out?" was next out of her mouth. She had set the final file down.

"It started with the file Boyd brought to Sam. I never intended to sneak a peek or to take the pictures," Andy explained. "Honest, Trace! But he just left them there, like he was giving me permission to look through them."

"Sure he did."

"Ok, maybe not." Andy shrugged and took another sip. She snagged the file closest to her and thumbed through it slowly. "I didn't look at the pictures until after Sam left. That first night when it was so quiet here and there was no chance of him calling or stopping by. I just wanted to feel close to him. I was surprised by how little information was in there on Brennan."

Traci nodded, finding the pictures Andy had taken resting on the coffee table and slid them closer to her.

"There really isn't much information here. " Traci agreed with Andy's assessment. The file was dismally vague about the intended target, more information on Brennan's family than anything else.

"Sam had a thicker file on Hill, then again he had more time to prepare for that op than this one," Andy mused.

"How do you know that? Sam share it with you?"

"He made a comment one night about preparing for Hill. He was upset with Boyd for not giving him enough time to prepare and explained about Hill."

Traci tilted her head and watched her friend. She had been so wrapped up in her own life, Leo and Dex and Jerry that she hadn't spent enough time with Andy. It surprised her to see how much Andy had matured since Sam had left – possibly even since the accident.

"But what caused all of this?" Traci finally asked, waving her hand to encompass the entire living room where not a single surface was left uncovered.

"When I was stuck on desk duty during an overnight shift I looked up Brennan in the database – got a list of cases linked to him whether abstractly or where he had been arrested. I took the list to evidence and got talking with Lou. He knew my dad and didn't mind if I brought some of the files home as long as I returned them the next day."

Andy paused, thinking back to when Luke had caught her down there. He hadn't stopped watching her and had cornered her in the basement a few more times, but had kept his thoughts to himself.

"The more cases I dug into, the more I began to notice a consistency between them. I found more out about Brennan than Sam ever had going into this op."

"What sort of consistencies?" Traci's mind was working overtime, automatically going to Jerry and what he could possibly do to help get Sam home quicker.

"It was actually the inconsistencies that made it the most clear. Every murder Brennan was brought to trial on had circumstantial evidence only. The judges threw out every single case. The ones he was linked to had more evidence against him, but each had a slightly different M.O. and one of Brennan's rivals was taken instead. It wasn't until I started to look at the cases as a whole that it became clear Brennan was the perp every single time."

Traci frowned and began to search through the files closest to her. "I don't see it."

Andy handed her the pad with all of her notes. Over the course of months, she had taped pages together to show a timeline for each murder, each trial, defendant – it was color coded and painstakingly put together. Traci's jaw dropped as the implications of what Andy had discovered dawned.

"You have to show this to . . . "

"Who? Boyd? He wouldn't take a call from me. And if he did it would only be to tell me to stay away from his op."

"Then Best or Jerry!" Traci forced out. "Andy, this is some amazing detective work. With this, Sam doesn't even need to be undercover. The police could re-open the cases and arrest Brennan."

"Most of these cases went to trial and the defendants are rotting in prison. All this could do is cause every single one of them to get out of prison and put Brennan in. Most of those guys were from rival gangs and their imprisonments helped clean up the streets," Andy said.

She began to put everything back into the manila folders and stacked them neatly on the coffee table.

Traci watched while silently vowing to get with Jerry first thing in the morning if she needed – he'd be able to talk Andy into giving up the information she had gathered. Jerry would be able to get it to the correct people – maybe even go above Boyd and keep Andy's name out of it a little longer, just until Sam was pulled.

"I know what you're thinking, Trace," Andy spoke up quietly. The two red boxes were covered and back on the bookshelf. "I know I need to bring this to the attention of Guns and Gangs, but I can't have Boyd catching wind of it first. He will be against it and be the loudest about it."

"I'll give you that. Talk to Jerry in the morning. He'll help you find the right person to bring it to."

Andy nodded. They spent the next hour discussing Leo and Dex. Traci was not coping too well with the tension between her ex and Jerry. Andy was relieved to deal with someone else's love life instead of hers. It had been a week since she had seen Sam and she could still feel his lips and hands on her. It had also been a week since she had seen Quinn. He had stopped calling and dropping by for visits. She missed her friend. She missed Sam.

Ooo

The following morning, Andy woke with a plan, still rather undefined, but it was better than sitting on evidence that could bring Sam home and get Brennan arrested.

She would talk with Jerry; determine who at GNG would be the best person to go to with the information she had gathered. She would bring only her notebooks with the taped timeline – she could always run home for the rest if it was needed. She had included the case numbers and evidence tags, so it could easily be found. She just hoped Jerry would take her seriously and not see this as a pathetic attempt to get Sam home.

She enjoyed the warm spring sun on her walk to work. She tried to keep thoughts of Sam at bay. But she couldn't help daydreaming a little about what they would do when he was back. She imagined dragging him out for a picnic in the park or going for walks along the Lake. Laughing, Andy shook her head to lose the thoughts. She imagined Sam would rather stay in with delivery and a movie than a picnic.

Andy was still chuckling when she pulled the door to 15 open. She was immediately assaulted with officers running or walking briskly towards the parade room, the officer at the front desk glanced up, visibly paled and turned away. Andy frowned before taking a slow perusal of the bullpen.

Oliver and Noelle had their heads together, talking and gesticulating heatedly. Traci had just ducked into the D's office, where Luke was on the phone and Jerry was stacking papers together. Dov and Chris had just entered the men's locker room and Gail left the women's.

There was something in the atmosphere she couldn't put her finger on. Something was off.

She headed towards the locker room when a movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to stop. Boyd and a woman were in Frank's office. Boyd's back was to the windows, but the woman was actively looking out, her gaze stopping on Andy's. She turned to the other two men and whatever she said made them look out the window.

Andy suppressed a shudder and forced herself to walk to the locker room. She did not like the look the woman had given her, nor did she like the fact Boyd was at 15. If he was in Frank's office, he was not monitoring the cameras at Sam's apartment.

"McNally!" Peck yelled into the locker room less than five minutes later.

"Give me a minute," Andy called back. She only had to lace her boots and then she could grab her duty belt and check her weapon. A quick glance at her watch told her she had two minutes to get to Parade on time.

"Two minutes," Peck said back unnecessarily. Andy rolled her eyes and stood up.

She followed Peck out the door. "Know why Boyd is here?" Andy asked.

Peck shrugged and glanced across the bullpen in time to see Boyd, Frank and the woman walk down the stairs and into the Parade room.

"He showed up thirty minutes ago in a complete snit. Sergeant Houseman is the one in charge though," Peck answered and nodded towards the woman.

Sergeant Houseman was petite in stature with soft blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore pressed black pants, a pale grey blouse with ruffles at the cuffs, her badge and gun holster on her hip.

"Never thought I'd see the day a sergeant wore four inch heels," Peck murmured. "Not even my mother would wear something so . . . so impractical."

Andy nodded and ducked into the weapons room to get her service weapon. She dry fired, holstered her gun and slipped into the Parade room just as Jerry walked up to the podium.

"Cutting it close again, McNally," Chris whispered with a nudge to her shoulder.

Behind Jerry, Oliver was placing photos on the white board and then going back to write names underneath. When he moved out of the way Andy felt the world tilt.

"Jamie Brennan," Jerry stated matter of fact, one long slender finger tapping a mug shot of the man Andy had played pool with. Same silver hair, same piercing blue eyes.

"Currently runs a trucking business in Mississauga, but better known as an enforcer for the North End Guys," Jerry explained as he passed out info sheets to the officers crowding the room.

It was then Andy noticed exactly how many officers were in the room. Boyd was in the back with the rest of the detectives, but Sergeant Houseman was in the front corner of the room, her arms crossed loosely, striking green eyes moving slowly around the room before settling on Andy's.

"Guns and Gangs has been running an undercover op for the last six months. Officer Sam Swarek has been working in Brennan's main warehouse for the duration of the op."

Jerry paused.

"Swarek failed to call in last night," he continued. Andy took a sharp breath and felt more than heard the collective reactions happening around her. Her gaze focused in sharp and clear on the TV screen as Oliver brought up surveillance video – Sam's loft shown from different angles on four separate screens.

"This is from last night," Oliver said, hit play and took a step back to watch.

"Hey boss," Sam said from off camera. He walked into view with Brennan right behind him. "Wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought we could head out for some pool," Brennan replied. "Unless you have plans with Mickey?"

"Uh no, no plans. Let me grab my jacket," Sam answered; he turned and looked over at the camera briefly.

"Have you seen Mickey lately? She was just a delight to talk with, a real breath of fresh air, that one," Brennan stated, looking around the loft as though to find evidence of a woman having been at the loft.

"Not recently, no," Sam chuffed a laugh, shrugging on his jacket. "She's a busy girl."

Brennan grinned once and gestured for them to leave. "Well, next time you see her, bring her around."

Andy watched as the men walked out of the camera's range, a click of the door and then silence in the loft.

"That's it?" someone asked from the back of the room.

"This was not a scheduled meet. Sam didn't call it in, so no back up team." Oliver explained.

"The guys manning the feed last night didn't think anything of it. He's gone out with Brennan before for pool, drinks," Jerry added.

"So what changed?"

"Mickey," Boyd spoke up. "She's the only change from before and now."

Andy felt sick. Her palms were clammy; her breaths came fast, her heart pounded. She could barely concentrate. She looked up and found Frank and Sergeant Houseman watching her closely.

"Brennan hasn't shown up at the warehouse this morning. With Sam not calling in and the cameras showing no activity since they walked out, we can only assume they are together," Jerry continued.

"We are going to break off into teams. We're going to check Brennan's house, his businesses, his neighbors, every one he might come in contact with during his day," Frank finally spoke up. "We have forensics going over Sam's apartment looking for anything that might help find him."

"Assignments are on the board," Jerry said, pointing to the back wall. "Dismissed."

Immediately there was a shuffle as chairs were scraped back and officers poured out of the room. Beside her, Andy heard Dov and Chris talking animatedly about what Brennan's motive would be for taking Sam, if he had been made as a cop or if it was something else that triggered it.

"Officer McNally?" A soft voice broke through the pounding in her ears.

Andy looked up and saw Sergeant Houseman standing directly in front of her.

"Come with me, please," the petite woman ordered.

She stumbled away from the table and followed the woman back into Frank's office. She missed the worried looks her friends directed her way and Luke's concerned frown.

Frank sat behind his desk and motioned for Andy to take a seat opposite. Sergeant Houseman closed the door and took the seat next to Andy.

"Mickey, I presume?" Houseman asked with no preamble.

Andy whipped her head to the side and gaped at her. Frank sighed audibly and rubbed a hand over his face.

"McNally now is the time to tell us whatever you know about Brennan and how he could have possibly met you."

Andy looked from one to the other.

"It was at a bar in Mississauga," Andy finally replied, her voice laced with emotion. "Charlie's widow wanted to get the family together for a final memorial. Someplace special to the both of them."

"And Brennan was at this bar?" Houseman asked gently.

"I saw Sam immediately. He was playing pool with Brennan and a few other guys on the other side of the room. I stayed by the bar with the rest of my party."

"Did Brennan approach you or did you approach him?" 

"Neither. I was at the bar getting a round of drinks for a toast to Charlie. Sam came up to me. Introduced himself as JD. He bought me a drink and I went back to my party."

"When did you meet Brennan?"

"I gave a toast to Charlie, an old Irish wake toast. Brennan stopped to listen, he even knew the toast, said it along with me. He approached me afterwards, mentioned he hadn't heard it in a while."

"Did you introduce yourself to him? Was Sam there too?"

Andy shook her head, remembering how Quinn had come up to her and called her Mickey, how Sam had glared at him, the look in Brennan's eyes as it had dawned on him that she would rather be with JD than Quinn and the offer to play pool.

"Quinn came over and called me Mickey. A nickname I had picked up at the firehouse during my rotation there. Because of my last name. I never told him a last name."

"How long were you with Brennan and Sam?"

Andy dropped her gaze to her hands, which were fisted in her lap. She could feel the gaze of both superior officers on her.

"Andy."

She looked up and caught the gaze of Sergeant Houseman. The deep green of her eyes were filled with compassion and determination.

"Andy, we need to find Sam as quickly as possible. We need to know what happened when you saw him and Brennan," the other woman explained.

"Brennan asked if I wanted to play a game of pool. I accepted. Quinn wasn't happy about it, he left me there."

"So you play a little pool . . . "

Andy nodded, her mind going a mile a minute thinking back to what Brennan talked about.

"We talked about why I was there at the bar. I told him it was a memorial for a brother – all the firefighters at 51 are like brothers to me. Brennan mentioned his wife and daughter had died in a car accident a few months ago. He asked if I thought about having kids one day, if I would ever date a reformed bad guy . . .. " Andy trailed off.

Frank and Houseman shared a look. After a brief moment, Frank got up and left them alone. Andy watched as he pulled Boyd back into the D's office.

"Andy, is there anything else you can tell me about that night? Did Brennan look at Sam differently, treat him differently than the other guys with him?"

"I . . . I don't think so," she replied.

"What about . . . "

Andy stood up abruptly cutting Houseman off.

"Are you with Guns and Gangs?" Andy finally asked. "Do you work with Boyd?"

Houseman looked up at her with a furrow between her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sergeant Sylvia Houseman, I'm the head of the Brennan operation."

"I thought Boyd was the lead detective."

Houseman coughed and stood up. "He was until about three months ago when I was asked to take over. Boyd has been relegated to other tasks within the operation. His main priority was checking in with Sam on a set schedule. Then report back to me what was said. It's come to my attention Sam has asked to be pulled from the operation on several occasions," she explained. "The day of your accident being the last time he mentioned it."

"My accident?"

"A recording of their conversation was handed over to me. Boyd refused point blank. After reviewing most of the data from the operation, we were in the process of pulling Sam out. We had another day, two at most before it would happen."

Andy swallowed hard and forced the tears that welled up to stay put.

"You said Brennan mentioned an accident involving his wife and daughter?" Houseman asked turning quickly.

Andy cleared her throat while nodding her head. "Yeah, yeah, actually . . .give me a sec, I'll be right back."

She didn't give Houseman a chance to respond before she was out of her chair and out the door. She had left her notes from her own investigation in her locker, her plans to tell Jerry after parade forgotten.

Within minutes she was breathless and back in Frank's office. Houseman had watched the rookie sprint across the bullpen and disappear into the women's locker room and re-emerge with a notebook or folder of some sort clutched in her hands.

"Here," Andy said handing the senior officer the folder.

Houseman took the folder and opened it. The first pages were clearly taped together and much larger than she thought it would be. She spread the pages across Frank's desk, covering the keyboard, calendar and nearly everything else.

After studying it for a moment, Houseman glanced up at Andy and asked, "what is all this?"

"I've been studying the cases Brennan has been involved in. I caught a glimpse of the file Sam had been given before going under and was able to start pulling information on Brennan."

"This is more than a little information. You've got every one of the cases we have on him and more," Houseman responded, pointing to several different cases along the timeline. "The wife's accident is even on here."

"I researched it after meeting with him. I didn't have much time, but the accident report is horrendous, my TO would never sign off on an accident report that looked like Maggie Brennan's," Andy explained.

Houseman tapped a finger against her lower lip as she contemplated the information Andy had given her.

"Brennan owns no other properties," Frank announced as he walked through the door.

"Check for any properties listed in the business's name," Houseman offered.

"They're already working on it," Frank replied. "What's this?"

"Your rookie has an eye for detective work."

Frank looked at Andy in surprise. "You did this, McNally?"

"Yes, Sir."

Frank and Houseman shared a long look. Andy sat quietly glancing from one to the other. After a moment, Frank sighed and sat down heavily into his desk chair.

"Andy, take a closer look at the surveillance videos from the op and look over the full Brennan report Boyd gave to Sam before he left. You have a good eye for detail," Houseman suggested, 'maybe you'll be able to find or hear something on the tapes that we've overlooked."

Andy hesitated when Houseman held out a file. "Swarek was your TO, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you'd be the best to know what he may be saying between the lines, understand the nuances in his voice, body language, that sort of thing," Houseman continued gently.

"Ollie has the videos down in the D's office, you can help Luke and him review them. Take another look at the file too," Frank said and gestured for Andy to take the file. "Let us know if you find anything."


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue, its characters or storylines, this is just for fun._

25 – AT THE END OF IT ALL: PART TWO

Two hours later and Andy could barely see straight. The surveillance videos were beyond boring. As much as she enjoyed everything relative to Sam, she did not enjoy watching him cook dinner, watch TV, read and sleep. If she thought too much on it, she would start to get creeped out – feeling more and more like a peeping Tom with each minute.

She was able to fast forward through most of the feed. She only watched whenever Sam answered the phone. Jamie Brennan had stopped by his apartment once right after Sam started working for him. Their conversation revolved around what Jamie expected of him. He was very straightforward and left just a few minutes after arriving. All phone calls were brief; Andy would consult the written transcripts of both Sam's side and the other side. Most calls were related to start time changes or Sam's handler calling for updates.

It was probably the most boring undercover operation Andy ever read or watched. She read and reread the transcript of Sam's call the day of her accident, the black and white words doing nothing to quell the fear and anger from Sam. Andy could practically see the sneer on Boyd's face when he turned Sam down.

The only thing to catch Andy's attention was the mention of a boat. She highlighted Boyd's words on the transcript and went back to the video feed to search for when Sam took the call.

"Got anything?" Oliver poked his head around the door.

Andy took the headphones off. "Maybe."

"Yeah?"

"Boyd's talking about a boat for Sam, to run drug deals out of," Andy replied. "I don't remember a boat being mentioned in Brennan's report."

Andy shuffled through the mountain of folders and pictures on the desk. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for. Giving up on the folders for a moment, she turned back to the video feed and fast forwarded to the last week. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sam enter the loft and turn off the camera feeds, he wore the same outfit as the night she went home with him. A moment of black screen and then the cameras came back on.

It was pretty obvious what had occurred during the blackout. Ollie refrained from commenting on the messed up bed and Sam walking around half naked. They watched together silently.

"No! No no no no," Andy gasped, standing up quickly knocking over her chair in the process. "Shit!"

She threw the headphones onto the desk and took off out of the D's office. Ollie stared after her. He went back to the video feed and went back to figure out what set Andy off.

Andy ran across the bullpen and skidded to a stop inside the Parade room doors. Jerry was deep in conversation with Boyd and Luke. Sergeant Houseman was talking quietly on the phone in the corner.

"How could you? Are you an idiot?" Andy asked Boyd, her voice shaking with anger.

"Excuse me, Rook?" Boyd sneered.

"You blew his cover! Are you that inept at your job? Is that why you were pulled as lead detective?" Andy continued, stalking into the room and poked a finger hard into his chest.

"Watch it, rookie. It was probably you." 

"Me?"

"Yeah, Mickey, it was probably you and you're inability to stay away from my operations!"

Andy seethed with anger. She knew she needed to calm down in order to explain what she had figured out.

"Andy, what did you find out?" Houseman asked.

"Detective Boyd gave Sam access to a boat that was seized in a high profile drug raid. Sam had access to the boat for nearly a month, but it was only a few days ago that Brennan had found out about it. The name of the boat had never been changed."

Houseman turned to Boyd with a questioning look.

"Sam needed a place to run drugs out of. The marina was a good place to set up shop. It was close to the warehouse Brennan owned and none of the other guys in the shop had a similar situation." Boyd explained, his arms crossed and a glare directed at Andy.

"Was the boat seized by TPS?"

Boyd shrugged with an air of indifference.

"Yes." Andy finally forced out between clenched teeth. "I've been trying to track down that same boat for weeks. The owner is up for parole and we had to inventory all of his personal effects still in police custody. I have a pissed off ex-wife calling every freaking day asking about the stupid boat!"

"Hey, we've got nada on Brennan's properties," Dov declared as he walked into the Parade room. "Whoa, what's up?"

"Boyd, wait for me in Sergeant Best's office." Houseman turned her back on Boyd to address Dov and the rest of the gathered officers. "McNally has found out what blew Swarek's cover, now let's see if we can determine where Brennan might have taken him."

Houseman looked over her shoulder and found Boyd still standing there with his mouth opened and an incredulous look on his face.

"Boyd." She jerked her head in the direction of the door dismissing him.

"I did nothing wrong! Those items seized by TPS are available to use for operations all the time!"

"Boyd, I will ask you one more time to wait for me in Sergeant Best's office. You do not want to hear what will happen if I have to ask again." 

After a moment, Boyd stomped out the parade room, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, I need ideas, we're running out of time."

Andy chewed her bottom lip. The conversation she had with Brennan at the bar in the forefront of her thoughts. There was something there.

"Maggie Brennan!" Andy blurted out. "Have you checked for any properties owned by Brennan's wife? Check her married and maiden name."

"Epstein . . . ."

"On it, boss!" Dov saluted and raced back out the door and over to the conference room where the rest of the rookies were waiting direction.

"McNally, take a short break," Houseman stated. "I have to deal with Boyd."

"Ma'am, shouldn't I help the others?"

"No, you are still recovering from your accident. You need a break. Grab a sandwich. Sit outside for a moment. You won't find Swarek any faster by running yourself into the ground."

Houseman placed a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder and gave it a quick, but reassuring squeeze. She turned and nodded to Ollie as she left the room.

Ollie regarded Andy for a moment. "C'mon, rookie. I'll buy you a coffee."

Andy forced a smile and allowed Ollie to lead her out of the room. She couldn't help glancing up at Frank's office. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Boyd was clearly not agreeing with anything Houseman was saying to him.

"I can't just go take a break somewhere while Sam is missing, Ollie," Andy finally said.

"Andy, you're not one hundred percent yet. You need to take care of yourself first. Sam will have the head of anyone who allowed you to do more than your doctors say." Ollie tried at levity and failed for the most part.

Andy had become like a daughter to him. He had looked out for her since her first day on the job, had watched her fall in love with Sam, had watched one of his best friends fight his feelings for the woman since the day they met. And after the accident Ollie had wished he could have done more for her to help her recover. If he could only insist on her to slow down at work and not push her body further than it could go, he would do that.

Ollie handed Andy a cup of coffee and directed her to Sam's desk. He pushed her gently down into the seat and then rolled his chair over to the side of the desk, grabbing a container of carrots off his desk. He offered them to her with a sheepish grin.

"Zoe got you on a diet?" Andy asked with a short laugh.

Ollie grinned and chomped down on the offending orange stick.

"We're gonna find him, Andy."

Andy bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She refused to cry.

"You just gotta have a little faith."

Andy nodded and closed her eyes. She held the mug of coffee close to her chest and breathed in the bitter aroma. She would take this break but only because her body demanded it. Sitting for hours in front of a computer watching video had done a number on her back and the skin around her scar was throbbing.

"We've got something!" Diaz called from across the room.

Andy's eyes snapped open and she lurched from the chair nearly spilling the coffee. Ollie steadied her with a hand to her arm. Houseman was already halfway down the stairs.

"Maggie owned a farm house, it's isolated and not far from Brennan's old stomping grounds." Dov explained. He pulled up a Google image of the property.

"It's worth a shot," Houseman agreed. "I'll inform Best."

Within moments the bullpen was a flurry of activity. Ollie and Noelle would take Diaz, Epstein and Peck with them to the property – with a full complement of GNG officers waiting in the wings.

"Wait! What about me?" Andy asked stopping Houseman from leaving the Parade room.

"No, McNally. You have not been cleared for active duty and we don't know what we are walking into there," Houseman stated calmly.

"Besides, Brennan knows you as the sister of a firefighter. We don't want the situation any more volatile that it already is should he see you there in uniform," Best agreed. "You'll stay here at the barn. You can listen on the radio."

And with that, they were gone.

Andy was not impressed to be left behind. She knew the reasons for it, but didn't understand why she couldn't have just stayed in one of the squad cars. Until she remembered what Brennan would do if he found out she was a cop. And now that he knew for certain Sam was a cop - she shuddered to think of what he might be going through at that very moment.

She made her way to the conference room where GnG had set up shop with their surveillance equipment. Boyd was sulking in the back room flipping through the notes Andy had made during her research. Every now and then shooting her a glare filled with hate and distrust.

Andy smiled at one of the techs and sat down near the two-way radio broadcasting the search and rescue. Currently Oliver was detailing which route to take and the other squads confirming. Andy turned to the computer and pulled up the Google image of the farmhouse and then found the route Oliver had mentioned. She wanted eyes on where they were headed and time frame of getting there. She couldn't stop staring at the clock and the radio, praying they weren't too late, praying they had the right location, praying Sam was still alive.

It was probably the quietest she had ever heard the radio. Usually there was constant chatter between the officers patrolling as they joked back and forth or responded to calls. This time, however, all squads on the mission were on a separate channel to prevent other calls from disrupting them. They didn't talk back and forth. All knew this time meant life or death for one of their own.

Twenty minutes passed slowly with only one check in to ensure all squads were still on target. Ollie's voice strained with tension, Peck unusually quiet and reserved, Diaz brisk. Andy knew the GnG officers and the medics following were hanging back just enough to allow the others time to get there and assess the situation. The fewer officers there the less likely for a mistake to be made. With Ollie taking the lead.

The silence was interrupted by a quiet "in position" from Diaz and then Ollie's "on my count . . . One . . . . Two . . . Three."

Bile rose in Andy's throat. She knew procedure. Knew Ollie was at the front door with Peck, probably Noelle, Diaz and Epstein at the back door. Both doors banging open at the same time. All officers entering the building, guns trained ahead, flashlights to show the way, steadying the gun hand. They would break off and clear each room, working swiftly and quietly through the main floor. Two would go up and the rest head down. If they found Brennan or Sam there wouldn't be time to call it in until after Brennan was cuffed and Sam safe.

The other officers waiting, listening, praying around Andy held their breath, some checking the clock, seeing how long between the countdown and final call in.

Two minutes had passed.

A hand came down on Andy's shoulder and squeezed. Her body jerked in surprise. It was Best. His face was grim with worry.

Three minutes.

Tears welled into Andy's eyes. Her throat burned. They had been wrong. The farmhouse wasn't the right place. Brennan had taken him somewhere else. Maybe threw him into the middle of Lake Ontario in the dead of night before they ever knew Sam was missing. Every possible scenario played through her mind as in a farce of a blooper reel. She bit her lip hard to keep the tears from falling. She refused to look at the other officers. Boyd remained in the corner of the room, a permanent sneer aimed at Andy, though concern in his eyes marred the total effect.

Four minutes.

She lost her battle with the tears and one slid down her cheek.

Then static came over the radio along with heavy breathing. "Suspect in custody. Officer down. We need a medic _now_."

At those words, where it had been quiet and solemn in the conference room, chaos broke out. Best was immediately on the phone. The GnG officers began talking excitedly amongst themselves about Brennan, betting on which officer made the collar and where to meet for drinks later.

Andy locked eyes with Boyd and it was the only moment where their expressions mirrored each other. For once he didn't sneer or glare at her. They both knew nothing good came out of "officer down." Andy stood up needing to get fresh air and find out where Best ran off.

Boyd had just started making his way across the room towards her, when Andy became aware of a buzzing in her pants pocket. Fumbling, she pulled her cell out of her pocket, stared blankly at the number before it registered who was calling.

"Oliver?"

"_He's alive."_ Andy breathed a sigh of relief, her knees buckled, Boyd barely gripping her elbow in time.

"_He's being taken to Victoria Mercy. He's banged up pretty badly, Andy. Medics say they'll be there in fifteen minutes tops."_

"I'm on my way." She ended the call and looked up at Boyd.

"Sammy? He, uh, he okay?"

Andy nodded swiping tears from her cheeks. "They're taking him to Victoria Mercy."

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

It didn't even occur to her to turn him down, to point out he had been less than thrilled with her involvement in the case. She just wanted to get to the hospital. She needed to see for herself Sam was okay. And just what banged up really meant.

The ride itself was quiet, neither feeling the need to fill the space with empty words. Andy kept her hands tightly clasped in her lap and stared out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she would see Boyd open his mouth and glance her way. She didn't know what he intended to say as there was nothing to say that would make her feel better.

Boyd pulled up to the emergency room doors and looked at her expectantly. Andy had the door opened before the car completely stopped.

"Thanks."

Boyd nodded. Andy didn't wait for him to pull away from the curb. She sprinted towards the doors, yanked them open and scanned the area for a familiar face. The nurse behind the counter had glanced up but continued to talk into the phone.

"McNally!" Oliver waved from the other side of the room near the doors leading to the back.

"Oliver, what happened?"

"He's being checked out now. The doc said they're going to do x-rays first. . . see if anything is broken."

Andy nodded, blinked back tears and collapsed into a nearby chair. Oliver squat in front of her, his hands gentle on her knees.

"Hey, he's alive. He's going to be okay. He's just a bit banged up."

"What exactly does banged up entail? Broken bones? Bruises?"

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face and kneeled down to take his weight off his ankles. He didn't want to tell McNally everything that had transpired, how they had found Sam, but he had to give her something.

"From what the paramedic said he has a broken knee, wrist – left side for both, he's got a bruised ribs and possible water in his lungs."

"Water?" The word dropped from her mouth like lead. She knew Brennan's history front and back, good to worst. His specialty? Waterboarding. How many times did he pour water down Sam's throat until he couldn't hold back and choked on it? The images in her mind were doing nothing to quell her fear.

"McNally, hey," Oliver shook her arm slightly to bring her out of a daze. "We got to him in time. He'll be up and around in no time. Brennan didn't even get his gun hand. He'll have physio for a while, be stuck on desk duty, be completely miserable the entire time, but he'll live."

Andy sucked in a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had to remain strong for Sam. She'd help him. What had he once said? Some poker, some porn. She could do that for him, with him.

"How long until they let us back?"

"It'll be awhile. X-rays take forever and if anything is broken, it'll need to be set and cast."

Andy leaned her head against the wall. She wiggled in the seat to get comfortable. Oliver watched her with a wry grin before heading out to track down some coffee. It wouldn't be long before the rest of 15 division showed up to hold vigil for word on Sam. Andy would need her strength to get through the night.

It was close to midnight before a doctor came out to update them on Sam's progress. By that time Oliver had dozed off, laid out across two chairs at an uncomfortable angle and Andy had been watching a Sham-Wow infomercial.

"Andy McNally?" The doctor was tall with balding blond hair and a kind smile.

Andy jerked upright at her name being called.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Morris. I was the one who attended Mr. Swarek. He's doing fine, but he's been admitted for observance. We want to keep him a couple of days to ensure no further damage and give him time to recover." He explained quietly, glancing at Oliver briefly.

"What damage?"

"Please sit," he gestured to a chair away from Oliver. He waited until Andy sat down before sitting beside her. "Mr. Swarek was beat badly. He has a sizeable contusion on the back of his head, a deep gash that had to be stitched on his left cheek. He has a hairline fracture in his cheekbone. His left wrist was broken. His left knee has also been fractured. His has soft casts on both to stabilize them. There is no need for surgery at this time, but we need to keep an eye on them. He had water in his lungs. He refuses to be sedated, but did take a couple of pain pills."

It took everything she had to keep the tears at bay. His injuries were bad, but considering what Brennan was capable of, he would survive. And Brennan was behind bars – not for the reason Sam went undercover to get him for. Andy just prayed the connections she had made while researching Brennan would come in handy when it came to charge him and go to trial.

"When can I see him?"

"Visiting hours are over," Dr. Morris stated with a smile, "But I was told in no uncertain terms that you were to be sent up when he was settled."

Andy grinned brightly.

"He's in room 515. I informed the nurses you would be up soon."

He patted her knee before leaving her.

For a moment Andy breathed deeply and let the tears of relief flow. He was alive. She knew in her heart he was, but having the doctor say he would be fine made it better.

Within minutes she had woken up Oliver and sent him home with the good news that his friend, his brother, was fine. Then she made her way up to the fifth floor.

The nurses smiled at her when she passed their station, the youngest looking one giggling behind her hand. Andy could only guess how ornery Sam had gotten once they brought him up and refused to let him leave.

She paused outside the door. Taking another deep breath she pushed the door opened.

The room was dimly lit above the white board listing Sam's name, the nurse and a welcome message with a huge smiley face. Sam rested against a mountain of pillows, his left leg propped up with more pillows. His left arm in a sling and his wrist encased in a black soft brace. Black and blue bruises marred his face and a line of black stitches stood out in contract along his left cheekbone just under his eye.

Andy smiled at the blue sock adorning his left foot, the rest of his body hidden under starching white blankets. His right hand clenched the blanket in a white knuckled grasp. His face scrunched up and he let out a low groan.

One eye peeked opened; saw her and then he turned his whole face towards her.

"Hey, McNally," he said hoarsely, dimples popping out.

"Hi."

They grinned at each other. Sam smoothed his hand against the blankets before tapping his fingers in a "come here" gesture. Andy walked over to the side of the bed and grasped his hand in hers. She squeezed and smiled down at him.

"C'mere," he whispered and tugged on her hand.

"Sam, I'm gonna hurt you," Andy stated softly.

He shook his head and tugged again. "Not gonna hurt me, 'Nally," his words slurring a bit.

"Nally, huh? They got you on the good stuff already?" She teased with a wide mega-watt grin. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, noticing for the first time the broken skin.

"Lie down with me, sweetheart," he said and started to shift his body to the left, wincing in pain.

Andy watched him, fretting over him exacerbating his injuries and yet doing nothing to stop him. She wanted to lie next to him for the foreseeable future. She didn't want to let him out of her sight ever again.

When he had gotten as far over as he could, Sam lifted the blankets and gestured for her to slip under them. Andy shook her head with an indulgent smile on her face. She kneeled down to unlace her work boots, kicked them off and under the bed and then slowly sat down on the bed. It was a tight fit, her essentially laying on her right side, tucked in tight against him. Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, his breath hot against her skin.

"Glad you found me," he whispered against her hair.

"Dov found the property," she replied.

"Heard you went up against Boyd, called him out for giving me the boat."

"Shhh, you need to rest. We can talk more in the morning." Andy ran a hand across his chest, smoothing the blankets.

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

They lay together, breathing, holding, and rejoicing in each other. Sam's hold on her waist tightened. He peppered her forehead with kisses. Andy closed her eyes and relished in being with him again. To feel the play of muscles in his chest as he breathed, even as labored as it was.

"Wanna be normal?" He asked sleepily, giving another kiss this time to her temple.

"Is that your definition for dating?" She teased and lifted her head to look at him.

His right hand came up and he trailed his fingers through her hair. They stared at each other, a slow grin gracing Sam's lips.

"I don't know."

"I like normal."

"What's normal for you?"

"Drinks at the Penny, pizza and a movie," she replied with a grin. "Late nights with you . . . in my bed," she added saucily.

Sam smiled wide not caring that it caused the stitches on his face to pull. He cupped the back of her head and pulled in her for a kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant against his. He stroked her lower lip with his tongue and groaned low when she opened her mouth to touch her tongue against his.

"I'd like that . . . all of that," he said when they broke apart.

"Got any normal requests for me?" She asked as she laid her head back down against his chest.

He played with her hair as he thought about it.

"Yeah. Boxing, poker on girl's night out . . . stargazing."

"Stargazing, huh?"

Sam bent his head to hers and whispered in her ear, "you know, making love all night long?"

Andy giggled and snuggled closer to him. "I like your kind of normal."

"Yeah, I like yours."

"Good. Can't wait." Andy murmured.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and even though the pills dulled the pain, he could still feel every swing of Brennan's fist or hammer. But having Andy's weight against his side, her flowery scent surrounding him brought him peace.

He couldn't wait either.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue – _5 years later_

"Sam!"

Andy barely registered the hand wrapping around her forearm before being pushed through the door to Observation One. The click of the lock sliding into place registered loudly, but she couldn't do more than gasp. Sam had a hand wrapped around her neck and the other on her ass in the next second. His lips assaulted her, licking slowly and deep.

He walked further into the room, forcing her backwards, towards the table in the center. The back of her thighs connected and she fell against the wood with a thump and giggle. He groaned low, bent his knees to keep their mouths together then hoisted her up onto the table, pulling her legs apart and stepping up between them.

"Sam!" Andy whispered, her arms tightening around his neck, mainly to keep from falling backwards with the force of him leaning over her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing." He tore his lips away from hers and moved down her throat, his hands busy at the knot of her wrap dress. She didn't normally wear dresses to work, but today had been hectic and she'd left the house with a change of clothes in her workbag. This particular dress was one of her, and Sam's, favorites. It wrapped around her body like a second layer of skin and tied at the waist in front. With a deft flick of his fingers, the whole contraption could fall apart.

As it did now. Sam parted the dress and gazed reverently on Andy's black lace clad breasts. He ran his hands up her thighs, over her waist, and cupped her breasts, lowering his head to kiss and suck at the top of each mound.

Andy tipped her head back to give him room, opening her legs a bit wider to allow him to step even closer to her. She rocked her hips into his and marveled at how quickly his body responded to hers. She cupped him through his jeans and squeezed. He groaned against her skin and bit down on the soft flesh. Andy pumped him in retaliation. As much as she enjoyed his attentions and teasing him herself, she was very aware of the door and the one-way mirror into the interrogation room – currently dark and silent, but who knew when it would be in use again.

"It looks like you're trying to get something started we can't finish."

Sam grinned hard and fast. He reached up and slipped the dress from her shoulders and then stroked his hands around her to undo the clasp of her bra. He didn't give her a chance to protest, but claimed her mouth again and tugged the bra off and dropped it onto the table beside them. His hands roamed across her body sparking goose bumps up and down her arms and back. He stroked along the slightly raised edge of her scar, up between her breasts and cupped her face lightly.

The feeling of being nearly naked against his fully clothed body ratcheted up the heat and desire pooled in her belly. Andy shifted back to get more balance before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling their bodies flush together, her hands gripping his rock solid ass.

"We're going to get caught," she whispered caution into his ear. "Frank came in when I did and is most likely waiting for me in his office."

Sam pulled back a little bit to look at her, his gaze raking across her body like a brand. He kissed along her throat, biting gently at the thin skin behind her ear – the one place he knew got to her every single time.

"Frank can wait. I haven't seen you in two weeks, Andy," he replied huskily, his voice in a timbre she only ever heard in the bedroom.

"You've seen me," Andy replied with a grin. "I've just been asleep when you have."

"Funny." He spoke low. Andy's eyes widened when she saw his hands reach for his belt buckle. The clink of the metal jarring in the silence; the slow rasp of his zipper as he opened his jeans. She licked her lips and grinned at him.

"Really?" She was surprised, more than a little turned on and deathly afraid of being walked in on.

Sam nodded. "Uh huh. I'm cashing in my once-a-year-fool-around-at-work card."

"Are you absolutely sure, Sam? Cause, you only get the one and it's not even April yet. There's still the whole rest of the year to go. What if we're stuck on a stake out somewhere in November and you want to keep warm?" Andy giggled while thinking up every scenario they could find themselves in during the rest of the year.

"McNally," Sam's voice was a warning. He had already shoved his jeans and boxers down far enough for business. He stepped back up close to her, slipped a couple of fingers under the elastic of her panties and stroked lightly. "mmmm, it feels like someone wants me to cash in." He murmured low into her ear, his breath tickling.

She whimpered at the feel of his roughened fingertips lightly touching her. She needed him to press harder, but he kept it light, teasing, circling around her clit before stroking from top to bottom. She wiggled against his hand, pulling him down to get her mouth on his. She moaned into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, biting at his lip. She rocked her hips chasing his fingers. He dipped one into her gently, barely to the first knuckle, then slipped out and firmly stroked her heated flesh.

"Yes, please, Sam . . .Hurry," she pleaded against his lips, her own hand sneaking down between them to grip the silky length of his cock.

He pulled her panties to the side while Andy lined him up. They both groaned as he sank in slow and deep.

"God, I've missed you, sweetheart," he whispered feverishly, his lips pressed against her forehead.

Andy leaned back enough to allow her legs to wrap high around his waist. She already knew her tailbone was going to get a beating, but she didn't care. It _had_ been too long since the last time she had seen him. Since the last time they had had_ this_.

Sam kept his thrusts slow and deep, the lace edge of her panties cutting into his sensitive flesh. If anything, the rough edge kept him from forgetting where he was. Which was at work and not in the privacy of their house. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up and the other flat against the hard top of the table to brace him.

Her moans urged him on to a faster rhythm. He kissed her, drinking in her sighs of pleasure, licking deep, tasting the mint of her toothpaste, the cherry lip balm she'd taken to using during the winter.

"Sam . . .Sam . . . please," Andy begged, her breath misted over his face, her eyes heartbreak big on his. "I'm so close, please, baby."

As he kept his hips moving, Andy laid down against the tabletop, arching her back to get the right angle. Sam hissed at the image of her laid out naked in front of him. Her dress was the only thing between her and the hard wood. He stroked his hands up her belly and cupped her breasts, leaning far over her to suck at the hard tips, first one and then the other. They didn't have time for what he really wanted to do to her, so he grasped her hips tightly and thrust harder and faster against her, his hips jarring against her pelvis with enough force to move the table an inch.

"C'mon, sweetheart, help me out," Sam urged her. "Let me see you."

Andy tightened her legs around his waist and reached between them, her fingers circling her clit hard. Sam looked down to watch her, his breath catching in his throat the way it did every time she touched herself for him.

The orgasm hit her with no warning. She could only gasp and arch her back to chase the feeling, her fingers a blur between them. She watched on helplessly as Sam's hips crashed into hers, his arms tensed, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips, a deep groan working its way from the depth of his chest.

He slumped forward and over her. He trailed his lips from the base of her throat up to her lips. He kissed her languidly, a gentle gliding of his lips against hers. He smiled wide at her when they broke apart.

"Best ever," he declared breathlessly. His hands loosened their hold on her hips; he brushed his thumbs lightly over the sharp hipbones, tracing soothing circles as they both calmed their racing hearts.

Andy arched an eyebrow. She stroked her fingertips along his shoulders and down his back. He sucked in the fingers of her left hand when they ventured toward his face licking her taste from them.

"Not to ruin the moment, but . . ." Andy trailed off, wiggling a bit underneath him.

"Sure, McNally."

It took only a minute to pull them back together. Andy's ruined panties safely ensconced in Sam's pocket. As Andy went to the door to check the hallway, Sam spun her around, pinned her against the door and kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her tight against him. Andy sank into the kiss, returning it eagerly, sighing quietly when they broke apart. Sam rested his forehead against hers.

"You ready for tonight?"

Andy nodded vigorously, knocking her head against his.

"Are you?" She gave a hint of a smile before breaking out with her megawatt one.

He squeezed her sides and laughed while she struggled to get away. He loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her.

"Thomas?"

"With my dad. I promised breakfast with both of us tomorrow morning, so this better go swiftly and smoothly tonight."

"It will. You've done an amazing job, Andy. This bust will be a walk in the park. Even the rooks can't mess it up," he assured her.

She sighed.

"You know you just jinxed us, right?"

"Nah, I know my girl, there's nothing you didn't think through about this. You know every single detail of where this bust is happening, right on down to the nearest bus stop and underground parking garage tunnel. No one is getting away tonight."

She stared at him surprised all over again by the faith and trust he had for her and in her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam bent his head and kissed her lightly. "Now get out there and get changed. Frank is probably searching for you."

"Yessir!" She saluted mockingly with an easy grin.

She unlocked the door, did a quick glance to check the hallway and then ducked out the observation room, smoothing her hair down. She peered over her shoulder to see Sam stick his head out to watch her. She blew him a kiss before turning the corner to the locker rooms.

Luckily for her the locker room was quiet and empty. After that unexpected interlude in the observation room, she really needed to take a shower. A glance at her watch showed she had little to no time for it though. She still had to meet with Frank to discuss the fine details of the bust. At least she had packed deodorant and her favorite body spray.

"Hey! Where have you been? Frank is going ballistic!" Traci asked, sweeping into the locker room on sexy red pumps.

"Are those new?" Andy asked pointing to her best friend's feet.

"What?" Traci looked down and then back up at her best friend. "Yes. You got here nearly twenty minutes ago. Why aren't you changed?"

Andy blushed and quickly toed off her sandals. She pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans, having to go commando, since she hadn't figured on needing another pair of underwear.

"Were you in the observation room with Swarek?" Traci hissed the last part as two young women walked into the locker room, obviously part of the newest batch of rookies.

"Shhh, keep it down." Andy waved her hands emphatically between them, a little spastically too. "Yes."

"Seriously?"

Andy frowned at her friend.

"What? I just figured you would . . . .you know . . . at home."

Traci watched silently as Andy unbelted her dress and hung it up in her locker. Andy pulled on a tight black tank top and then a fitted black jacket over it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Sitting down, she took out knee high black boots.

"We haven't seen each other in two weeks. Opposite shifts. Late nights. Body drops, you know the drill," Andy finally explained. "So he cashed in his card."

"Fool around at work card, huh?"

"Yep."

"Way to go, Swarek."

They shared a laugh. It wasn't until they fell silent and Andy was zipping up her boots that they heard exactly what the two rookies were discussing a row over from them.

"C'mon and be serious, Melody! He's married."

"I am serious! He may wear a ring, but the guy has no pictures of his wife on his desk. He never talks about her. It's like she doesn't exist."

"So? That gives you the right to just, what, exactly?"

There was only silence for an answer. Andy and Traci looked at each other with silly grins, both trying to figure out whom they were talking about.

"Melody, it's wrong. You can't just break up a marriage."

"Pfft."

"Please, just, leave him alone."

"Julie, I'm going to get a piece of his tight ass, if it's the last thing I do."

At that moment the door banged open and Noelle strode in, full uniform and a fierce scowl on her face.

"Fischer and Grimes! Get your skinny asses to Parade. Now!" She hollered. "Hey, McNally, glad to see you." She smiled warmly at Andy and Traci, pointed to the door and tapped her foot until Fischer and Grimes scampered out the door with their heads down.

"See you in Parade." Noelle said and marched out after them.

"Any idea who they were talking about?" Andy asked Traci, she strapped on her hip holster and badge, looking every inch the badass guns and gangs detective she was.

"None. Melody Fischer. New rookie. Best in her class this year. She's like Gail in snark and Diaz with rules – aside from husband stealing, of course," Traci explained.

"And Grimes?"

"She's a solid cop, good instinctive skills, acts quickly. She reminds me a lot of you."

Andy grinned and they parted ways at Frank's door. Traci continued into the D's office, where Andy could see Sam on the phone looking every inch like a sated male. He looked up and smiled at her.

It only took five minutes to prepare with Frank. Then they both headed into the Parade room. It was packed with people. Frank had ordered overtime for any cop willing to work the bust with Guns and Gangs. Most veteran cops had volunteered. Shaw and Noelle sat in the back of the room, with Traci and Chris with them. Chloe and Dov leaned against one wall.

Andy noted Melody Fischer watching the door fervently. It wasn't until Sam walked in and Fischer's smile widened that she figured out whom the rook was trying to have sex with. Sam greeted Shaw and slipped onto the table next to him. He nodded to several of the cops in attendance, and Andy noticed his nod toward Fischer. If she hadn't just had amazing sex with him thirty minutes ago, she might have been worried about that little nod and the answering blinding white grin. But Sam didn't even notice it. He had already turned to respond to something Noelle had said. Andy saw it. She also saw the frown on Fischer's face and the determined scowl to replace it.

"Better keep an eye on that one."

Sal stared straight ahead, his eyes raking over the entire assembly, yet Andy knew he meant Fischer. Sal had become her partner a year ago and they worked well together. Best of all, Sam had no complaints about her partner and trusted him to get Andy home safe each night.

"So it seems."

"She's young and determined. And he is a sexy beast."

Andy burst out laughing. Several heads turned towards her and she flushed a bright red, more from the laughter than embarrassment. Sam caught her eye and winked.

(…)

There were two things Melody Fischer knew for certain after her first shift at 15 three weeks ago: she would be a homicide detective and she would get in Sam Swarek's bed.

His was the first friendly face she met on her first day. She literally ran into the guy as he walked out of the D's office. He had been talking on his cell and not paying attention. It had felt like walking into a stone pillar. She had grabbed onto his biceps to stop her forward momentum and he had steadied her with a hand on her hip. He smelled of musk, clean-shaven, a scar just under his left eye, short black hair, soulful brown eyes and the straightest whitest teeth she had ever seen. And she had fallen hard for him.

She didn't care he was over forty and wore a wedding ring. She had seen him without it more than with it on. She could only assume his marriage was like every other cop statistic – doomed for failure. Half of the men in the division were either divorced or on their second or third wife. The only true marriages were the ones between officers. It was a known fact that civilians couldn't handle being married to cops.

Melody had taken every opportunity to help out the D's on their cases. The more time she spent in the D's office, the more evidence she gathered about Sam. His desk was the cleanest in the office. He didn't have pictures of his wife littering it. His desktop wallpaper was of the beach at sunset. He always kept his cell phone in his pocket, there were only two ringtones, one she recognized as a Who song from one of the CSI shows and the other some Spice Girl song, which always caused him to grin.

He always took lunch at his desk or at the Thai place down the street – usually with Shaw or Nash. His work relationship with Nash was fascinating to watch. He always played bad cop to her good cop. He was snarky and sarcastic, witty and droll. He had a ready smile for his co-workers and a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. He didn't share much detail on his private life. He worked long hours and spent only a few nights a week at the Penny with the rest of 15.

She was fascinated and intrigued by him. He was easy to converse with and even though she knew he had been a training officer in the past, he didn't let his time as a detective stop him from giving advice for working the streets.

For three weeks she had fantasized about him at every chance she got. She spent more time at the Penny than she had ever expected to before joining 15, just to get a glimpse of him. She had tried to buy him a drink one night, but he had left before she could muster up the courage to approach him.

Julie was the only one who knew her plans and what she wanted from him. Except now, she worried Nash and the other woman in the locker room had overheard her. In fact, she guessed Nash already knew and had purposefully kept her from helping the D's on their last case, just to keep her away from Sam.

And now as she sat in Parade and saw the other woman up close, she felt her throat close. The woman was absolutely beautiful. The gun and badge on her hip gave her away as a detective. The burly black guy beside her had said something in her ear and she had let out a peal of laughter. Melody glanced back at Sam and saw him wink at the other woman. She stared at him a moment and then looked over at the other woman, who was still giggling though trying to hide it behind the guy's shoulder. Melody shrugged and faced the front in time to see Sergeant Best walk up to the podium.

"First, I'd like to thank every one who volunteered for tonight's op for coming in. I know this takes time away from your families, GnG and I are grateful for your sacrifice." Best gave a nod towards the officers gathered. "I'm going to turn over the floor to Detectives McNally and Salvador, they are with Guns and Gangs and running lead on this. We are here to help them however they want and stay out of the way, if needed."

There were whoops and hollers as the other woman and the black guy made their way to the podium. Melody exchanged a glance with Julie, who sat next to her and grinned. She was excited to participate in an operation with Guns and Gangs.

It turns out the woman was McNally and from the sounds of the catcalls, the rest of the division knew her personally. Salvador kept to the back and supported her with photos of the major players, where the op would take place and where support teams would be.

Melody was impressed with McNally's ability to turn off the girlish giggles to become focused, driven and no-nonsense, it took Melody by surprise how quickly the grin was gone from McNally's face and grim determination in its place. She wore form-fitting black from head to toe, including knee high boots with killer heels. McNally was everything Melody wanted to be – a detective, gorgeous and commanding a room full of skeptical male cops with one look. And it chafed to know that most likely McNally knew Sam Swarek on a personal level – if the wink he threw her was any guess to go on.

Melody missed the rest of the presentation as she was too focused on Sam and where he would be during the operation and if there was a possibility of being on his team.

"Time to go," Julie said and nudged Melody hard in the ribs.

"Huh?"

"We have to go. The bust is taking place in two hours. We have to be in position in an hour. Jeez, weren't you paying attention?"

Melody nodded briskly and followed her friend out of the Parade room determined to find the D's.

(…)

After Parade, Sam headed towards the weapons room. He had been so focused on getting Andy into the observation room he hadn't taken the time to stop and get his service weapon. The only thing on his mind had been getting a moment alone with her, to get his hands on her, to just breathe in her scent before all hell broke loose during the operation. He knew she would be busy once they got on the streets and she needed to stay focused, so he wanted to take his chance when he could.

He couldn't help the smirk taking over his face. They had always had a healthy sex life and had had sex in more than one interesting place during their years together, but he didn't think they would ever top the observation room. Usually fooling around at work entailed a heated make out session in the evidence room or a quick kiss at the coffee machine.

"What's with the smirk, Sammy?" Oliver asked from the doorway of the weapons room, shaking his head at the blissed out look on his friends face. "You get lucky in the locker rooms?"

"What?"

Oliver stared at him, his jaw dropping open slowly as the implication dawned on him.

"Seriously?"

"Shut it, Shaw." Sam quickly dry fired his weapon, holstered it on his hip, and checked for extra rounds, all while avoiding Oliver's eyes. He didn't think he'd be able to hide anything from his best friend at the moment.

"Oh hey, Shaw!" Melody said as she ran into just inside the doorway. "Oh! Sam . . . "

"Fischer, how can we help you?" Oliver asked solicitously, casting Sam a warning look before turning to Melody.

"I . . .uh . . just wanted to see if the D's . . . needed any help . . . . tonight," she stammered, looking between them as the attempted to have some sort of stare-off with each other.

"You're in luck, Fischer," Oliver stated, resting a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You're with me tonight."

Melody visibly deflated and shot Sam a stricken look. Oliver caught it and turned her around to walk out the room with her. "Don't worry, Fischer. You will still get to see the action happening."

Oliver shot one last look over his shoulder at Sam as he guided Fischer down the hallway. Sam sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and took off the other way.

Years ago, when he and McNally had first gotten together, they had broken up spectacularly. The entire division and probably TPS knew their business, what the fight was about and how it ended with Andy taking a six month undercover stint when Sergeant Houseman had approached her with news of a new task force. Sam had tried to move on with a new T.O. that came from SWAT – failing spectacularly at that as well.

When they finally got their shit together and worked their way back to each other, they both agreed to keep their personal life out of the division doors. Andy had instigated the once-a-year-fool-around-at-work card when it became obvious they had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. It made those times when he did cash in an interesting treat for them both – especially when he made a goal to outdo himself each year. So far they had managed: the shower stall in the ladies locker room, the alley outside of the Penny (not technically at work, but nearly everyone they knew was inside at the time and now the observation room.

Keeping professional while on the job had worked out well for them. While Sam had adjusted to being a homicide detective while Andy was gone, he was able to focus and stay objective when she finally got back and out on the streets again. He had figured out a way to be with her and still stay true to his job.

Their professional lives had gotten more demanding in the last year when Andy took her detectives exam and transferred to Guns and Gangs. Sergeant Houseman had groomed her especially for the team and Andy flourished.

And with Andy out of the division and over at headquarters, it was easy to keep professional. She rarely made it to the barn. And this particular operation was her first and had been in the works for nearly nine months.

What Sam had not anticipated was the new rookie class. Melody Fischer had made it plain as day what she wanted from him and was willing to do anything to get it. He wasn't as clueless as Shaw thought him to be. He just didn't know how to handle it besides avoiding her at all costs.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts."

Sam looked up startled to see he was back in the parade room with Andy right in front of him.

"Nah, not worth that much."

"You sure? Anything you want to add to . . ." she waved her hand behind her indicating the white board.

"It all looks good, Andy. You planned this well."

Andy crossed her arms and stared at him. She knew he had been thinking about something as he walked into the room. His eyes had a glazed look to them.

"Fischer wants to have sex with you."

"What?"

"You don't look surprised."

Sam rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

"Look I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just stating that she wants to fuck you. Rather badly. So make sure she doesn't get distracted tonight," Andy said with a wry shrug.

"Jesus, McNally! You can't just say something like that right before we head out there!" Sam finally managed to growl out.

"What? I overhead her and Julie talking in the locker room about it as if it's a done deal or something. Like, right after you fuck my brains out. Kinda threw me for a loop. She knows you're married, but doesn't care," Andy explained with a half-laugh.

She wasn't jealous or looking to start a fight. She was genuinely concerned about the girl's focus to do her job.

"Okay, I heard you. As long as you know there is no way that will ever happen, right," Sam said softly, his arms wrapping around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Sam." Andy warned in a low voice. It had been months since they had allowed themselves this type of touching within the barn.

"I don't care. Let her see. I've heard the rumors. I just ignore them. She can fantasize all she wants. I only want you." Sam stated plainly, pulling her tighter against him.

"Good."

Sam nuzzled his nose against hers before smacking a kiss to her lips.

"Now, let's get out there and get this over with. I can't wait to get you home and into a bed." Sam announced, tapping her on the ass.

"Oh really?"

"Or against a wall, on the couch, the stairs," Sam supplied with a smirk. "Anywhere really. Doesn't matter to me."

"Bust, breakfast and then bed. Definitely bed," Andy agreed.

(…)

Melody found the bust to be anti-climatic, most likely due to Oliver keeping her away from the action. She watched from a safe distance as the GnG unit, led by McNally, head into the worn down apartment complex in the shadiest part of town. Even though Sam was a homicide detective he was closest to the action and went in right after McNally and her team, backed up by Williams, Collins, Diaz and Epstein. Peck was with Julie on the other side of the block.

Within moments, shots were fired, shouts could be heard from inside. Then everything went silent. Not ten minutes later McNally's team was leading out the first perps, hands cuffed behind them.

Melody watched as Sam exited the building pushing a perp ahead of him. He stopped briefly to say something to McNally at her SUV before heading straight towards Melody. Her eyes had squinted in the dark of the street to see what he might have said to McNally to cause a blinding white smile from her.

"Shaw! I got one for you," Sam hollered. "He tried running from McNally."

"That so?" Shaw said with a huge grin. "You should know better, buddy. McNally will take you down every single time."

Shaw took the guy from Sam, Melody held the door opened and waited for Shaw to guide him into the backseat. She saw him lean his head against the back of the seat and close his eyes. He didn't look like he cared he was caught red-handed during a drug raid.

"McNally wants him booked first and put in Interview One immediately," Sam said in a low tone to Shaw.

"But? Shouldn't he go directly to holding after booking?" Melody interrupted incredulously.

"Usually. Not this time." Sam replied. "Shaw."

"Got it, brother. See you back at the barn."

It took them longer to get back to the barn because Shaw wanted a sandwich and then he had to stop for a coffee. Melody was already dragging by the time they made it back to the barn. Shaw took over booking the guy, while Melody headed to her desk to complete some paperwork from the previous shift.

It wasn't until nearly six in the morning before she managed to get away for a coffee break. She hadn't heard any of the other officers come back from the bust and Oliver hadn't asked her to go back out on patrol with him.

As she was walking back from the break room she glanced into the soft interview room and stopped in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.

Sam sat on the couch, a leg tucked under him and facing McNally who leaned back against the opposite armrest, her head resting against the back of the couch. Sam's arm extended along the back of the couch, his fingers playing with her hair. They both were talking and laughing at each other.

Melody sucked in her breath and willed the tears away. She couldn't stop watching even as her heart started breaking.

(…)

"Thank you for being there tonight," Andy said softly, her eyes closing as Sam's fingers carded through her hair and rubbed at her scalp.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, sweetheart."

"I know it wasn't easy for you to see me go in first without you at my back."

"Believe it or not, I actually trust Sal to have your back in there. And I trust you. I did train you," he added with a grin.

"I miss this. Working together."

Sam hummed in agreement. He slid a bit closer to get his other hand on her. He pulled her into his lap as he invaded her space. She settled down with a sigh and a soft kiss to his temple. He wrapped a hand around her nape and an arm around her waist, holding her tight against him, trailing his lips lightly over her neck, half hiding his face in her hair.

"Sam."

"Hmm?"

"You already played your card."

"This is just me loving you for a moment."

Andy let out a small giggle and relaxed in his hold. She stroked a fingertip over the shell of his ear, tugging gently on the lobe.

"My dad will be here soon. For breakfast." She reminded him.

Sam nipped her throat with his teeth in acknowledgement. She moaned low in her throat and tried to pull away from him.

"Stay."

Andy shifted to get more comfortable in his arms. She draped one leg over his and scooted further into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back enough to detach his lips from her neck. Sam looked up at her, brushed her hair off her forehead and leaned in to kiss her. Their mouths met hungrily tongues sliding effortlessly against each other.

"We need to get out of here." Andy was breathless and her cheeks rosy pink.

"Definitely. Breakfast." Sam agreed before leaning in for another kiss.

It took everything in Andy to pull away and put a couple of feet between them. She ran a hand through her messy hair and grinned sheepishly at him.

"You need anything from the locker rooms?" Sam asked her. He stood up and faced her, having to adjust himself in the process. Andy's grin widened and she licked her lips in anticipation. "Later," he promised in a husky voice, his own eyes heavy lidded.

"I've got everything I need right here," Andy replied with a nod towards her duffel in the corner.

She had stopped at headquarters on her way back to the barn to pick up Sergeant Houseman who had been unable to be there for the actual bust. They had debriefed Nick in Interview One first, allowing the rest of the drug cartel to hang out in general holding. The sergeant would handle most of the interviewing and transfer of the perps to headquarters. Then she had found Sam in his office with Traci. They had made their way to the soft interview room to talk and come down from the high of a successful drug bust.

He held out a hand to help her to her feet. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Love you."

"Let's get out of here. I want breakfast and then bed."

"You got it, McNally." 

In the dawning morning light, Sam led his wife out of the barn and into the parking lot. They waved goodbye to their friends on the way out, both too wrapped up in each other to really care who watched them leave. Sam kept an arm firmly around her waist, her duffel slung over his free shoulder.

"Hey, brother! You headed to the Penny for breakfast?" Shaw called out from across the way, his arm against the door of his car.

"Yeah, you in?" Sam yelled back, Andy slipping away from him.

"Sure! See you there."

Andy had already unlocked the truck, cherry red, the silver having been totaled in an accident two years ago. Tommy was already there, throwing a diaper bag into the back seat along with a stuffed giraffe that had already seen better days.

Sam looked over in time to see Andy raise their nearly two-year-old son Thomas high into the air and blow a raspberry on his exposed tummy. His little chubby hands clamped onto her head, his face against the top of her head and he curled his entire body into her, giggles erupting.

"Andy, knock it off, I just got him to settle down," Tommy said with a gruff tone completely belied by the huge smile on his face. Tommy was nothing if not totally enamored of his pint-sized namesake.

"You coming to breakfast with us, dad?" Andy asked, bringing Thomas back down and into her arms. She kissed at his head.

"Nah, Amy is waiting for me. We're going to head to the cabin for the weekend," Tommy answered. "How was last night?"

"It went good, Tommy, you'd be proud of your girl," Sam said, taking Thomas from Andy to toss him up.

"Always proud of her."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Go get some food. Little guy will probably take a nap later for you. I tried to keep him up late last night so he'd take an early nap this morning."

"Thanks, Tommy."

It wasn't long before Andy had the baby settled in his car seat in the back, so they could head to the Penny to meet up with the rest of the gang for breakfast. They didn't normally take the baby to the bar, but ever since they started serving food all day like a real restaurant and not just a cop bar, they occasionally took him.

Sam glanced into the rear view mirror to check on Thomas, who was happily chewing on the giraffe's tail. He squeezed Andy's fingers and raised their joined hands to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand.

"Ever think we'd be married with a kid?" Andy asked him.

"I thought you'd be the death of me. Constantly being shot at and all," he answered.

Andy glared at him with no heat and punched him in the thigh with their joined hands.

"Honestly? It was the only thing on my mind when we got back together." He replied quietly, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. "I told myself if you ever took me back, if we ever forgave each other, I promised I would marry you, give you as many kids as you wanted, a house, whatever you wanted."

Andy looked at him in surprise. They didn't often talk of their feelings. They just knew how important the other was. They hardly ever went to bed angry preferring to stay up late and get the argument over with, sometimes one or the other leaving in a huff to cool down. But, when Sam did open up, he always had just the right words to let her know just how much he loved her.

"As many kids?" She reiterated quietly.

Sam parked outside the Penny before turning to Andy fully. She looked at him nervously, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Andy?"

A slow grin appeared on his face. He gripped her hand harder willing her to say the words.

She nodded slowly, her cheeks turning pink.

"When?"

"I found out yesterday."

Sam's breath caught and he choked back a laugh.

"I couldn't make any changes for the bust and I had to be there. I promise I was careful. Houseman already knows, so I'm only working behind the scenes now." Andy promised fervently, praying he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Andy, calm down," he said, grabbing her hands and pulling her across the console. "We're having a baby?" He asked once she was back in his lap.

Andy nodded with a huge grin on her face. He leaned up and caught her lips, kissing her with every thing he had, the giggles and babbling in the backseat doing nothing to distract me.

"You're not mad?" Andy asked a little incredulously.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic, Andy. So happy." He whispered against her lips.

This amazing life together she had given him was all he had ever wanted.

**A.N. So this is the end. It's been two years and I honestly never thought it would take me this long to get it done. It's been an amazing experience. I cherish each and every review I get after posting chapters and the PMs during the long waits to see if I was still working on it.**

**Next up is for me to finish Goodbye, Apathy. I hope it doesn't take as long to finish.**

**Thank you to everyone that has voted for both of my stories for the Rookie Blue Choice Awards. I am so grateful you all still enjoy my stories.**

**- Annie**


End file.
